I'm Neko
by Chia S.R
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si un día te despiertas siendo quien no eres y terminas conviviendo con la persona que menos esperas? y si todo esto se lia todavía más, ¿Qué? he sido traviesa 3
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic con epílogo cortito y que se me ocurrió mientras miraba unas fotografías de Karupin. Va a ser largo seguramente y espero que sea de humor y algo de drama. Pero no demasiado.**

Notas:

**-Intercambio, drama, romance, humor.**

**-Hetero.**

**-OOC (aunque como siempre, intentaré que no)**

**-Disclaimer: prince of tennis es un manga perteneciente a Konomi, no mío.**

**-Resumen:**

¿Qué sucede si un día te despiertas siendo quien no eres y terminas conviviendo con la persona que menos esperas?

**Prólogo**

_Gato y hombre_

Cerró la puerta enfadada. Era la primera que se enfadaba tanto con su madre y la simple razón era la de tener una mascota. Había escuchado en su clase que todos y cada uno de los personajes que la formaban tenían una mascota. Si bien un canario o un conejo hasta otros animales. Extrañamente, sintió la pura necesidad de querer tener a alguien que la acompañara en los largos días que pasaba sola. Pero cuando había llamado a su madre para pedirle permiso, se había negado rotundamente, diciéndole que era imposible.

No lo comprendía. No lograba entender por qué no. Ella no estaba desde la muerte de su padre en Japón y su abuela estaba al cien por cien centrada en el tenis, teniendo en cuenta que Ryoma había regresado y estaba emocionada con la idea de ver cómo había mejorado el tenista durante su estancia en América.

Ella había ido a visitarles una noche cuando su abuela decidió hacerle una visita al padre de Ryoma, pero éste no se encontraba en la casa: había salido a jugar tenis, como siempre. Casualmente, conoció a la mascota del tenista: Un precioso gato Himalayo que había resultado totalmente cariñoso con ella. Nanjiro había dicho algo que la sonrojó profundamente, pero ver el rostro del felino había bastado para encenderle la última bombillita que le quedaba para desear con más fuerza una mascota.

Pero su madre la había acusado de poca responsabilidad y se lo negó. Jo, y ella que había pensado en un pequeño hámster que eran fáciles de cuidar y hasta podía tenerlo en las manos mientras hablaba con él- teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie con quien hablar- buena sería su compañía.

-Sakuno, he llegado- anunció la voz de su abuela desde el piso inferior.

Suspiró con fuerza para calmarse y limpio con el dorso de la mano unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado mientras afirmaba derrotada la decisión de su madre. Cuando la voz de su abuela sonó preocupada llamándola de nuevo, decidió bajar. Sumire la observó con detenimiento, centrando su ver en sus ojos ligeramente hinchados o enrojecidos que mostrarían que había llorado y cuando la mujer movió ligeramente la cabeza, comprendió que de nada había servido limpiarse.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?- Interrogó la anciana sirviendo un poco de té- ¿Por qué te ha regañado?

Se humedeció los labios y aceptó la taza, sentándose en la silla verdosa de la cocina. Observó con detenimiento el líquido dentro de la taza y arrugó la nariz.

-Es culpa mía- susurró- por ser egoísta.

-No te pregunto de quién es la culpa, sino por qué- reprendió Sumire cruzándose de brazos sin dejar la taza.

Cuando quería, su abuela podía tratarla con la misma severidad con la que llegaba a tratar a los chicos del club de tenis. Extrañamente, en otras ocasiones era mucho más amable de lo que nadie podría creer jamás. Movió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Una mascota- farfulló.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco antes de lanzar una exclamación de asombro por sus labios, arrugados al instante.

-Es el colmo- protestó- ¿y por qué no puedes tener mascotas?- interrogó, dejando la taza con brusquedad sobre la encimera- a ver, que yo me entere de las razones.

-Es que… dice que no sería responsable y no la cuidaría.

-¡Ja!- rio la mayor de las Ryuzaki- esa niña se cree que todos son de su misma condición.

Miró a su abuela profundamente interesada. ¿Qué quería decir o qué estaba insinuando?

-¿Abuela?

-Sakura- nombró a su madre como si estuviera junto a ellas- también tuvo un animal de compañía. Un gato de angora precioso al que puso el nombre de Triko. Cuando era un cachorro- explicó- lo llevaba consigo a todas partes. Hasta le compró una correa para que pudiera salir de paseo como un perro. Pero todo fue conocer a tu padre y el gato pasó a mejor vida. Seguramente pensará que como tú tienes la misma edad que ella cuando se enamoró, que cometerás los mismos errores. Demonios, ¿Cómo cree que aprende la gente si no cometiendo errores?

La observó incrédula hasta que se dio cuenta de que por el mismo asombro había descendido la mandíbula. La cerró y carraspeó, bebiendo algo de té. Sumire se frotó las manos y la miró atentamente.

-Sé que eres responsable- la alago- y creo que pasas mucho tiempo a solas. Igual sí deberías de permitirte el lujo de tener una mascota- y de nuevo volvió a hablar como si Sakura estuviera presente- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Abandona a su hija y después le niega tener algo cuando nunca le pide nada- no, más bien estaba hablando sola. Sakuno ya no se encontraba con ella aunque su presencia estuviera a escasos siete pasos- Si mi nieta quiere un gato, ¿por qué no puede tener un gato? ¡Como si quiere un elefante!

-A….abuela, creo que eso sería demasiado- farfulló, aturdida. Sumire clavó la mirada en ella.

-Te aseguro que tendrás tu mascota. Deja que agarre yo a tu madre y verás. Ya verás.

No se quedó muy convencida, pero decidió que era mejor que su abuela se entretuviera ella sola criticando a su madre como si estuviera presente y bañarse para esquivar aquella conversación.

Una vez dentro de la bañera, que el agua la cubría hasta los hombros, se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la mejilla sobre sus rodillas. ¿Qué clase de mascota podría tener? Tenían un jardín lo suficientemente grande y vallado como para poder tener un perro. ¿Un precioso Labrador? ¿O un pequeño Yorksay? No importaba. Igual también podría tener un conejo ella. Si lo tenía, le colocaría la jaula dentro de su cuarto, asegurándose de limpiarle todos los días para que no oliera mal. O quizás, hasta un canario que alegrara con música mientras estudiaba los deberes más difíciles.

No importaba. Cualquier mascota era mejor que nada.

--

Bostezó de nuevo y se rascó el vientre con la mano libre. Había terminado el partido de tenis y decidió que sería mejor irse a dormir. Giró la cabeza para poder ver el exterior a través de las siempre abiertas, puertas que daban al jardín donde se veía la pista de tenis y la campana. Nanako cantaba a su izquierda, seguramente contenta por la llamada recibida por parte de su ex capitán.

Cuando había regresado de América se llevó la agradable sorpresa de ver que algunas cosas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal. Quizás, tener a un antiguo miembro de Seigaku en su familia se estaba convirtiendo en algo malo, pero, ¿qué demonios? Hacía feliz a su prima. Eso era suficiente, aunque no le gustara para nada la idea.

Se encogió de hombros y se rascó la mejilla mientras se acercaba más. De repente, la mano de su madre le impidió ver más. Se giró hacia ella con una ceja alzada.

-No deberías de ver la luna llena cuando está tan roja. Es de mal presagio. Dicen que puede convertirse en realidad los deseos que pidas.

Frunció los parpados, no logrando describir cómo responder a esa inquietante creencia de su progenitora sin salir mal parado. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso y marcharse a dormir como pensaba. Subió las escaleras seguido por Karupin, como siempre, el gato le seguía como su sombra, ya que no podía meterse con su padre ante la falta de éste por una extraña reunión con un grupo de amigos en un bar que conllevaría a una cena. Así pues, estaba solo con las dos mujeres.

Empujó la puerta de su dormitorio y lo observó sin interés alguno, más bien para poder esquivar alguna de las pelotas desparramada. Caminó hasta la ventana y las sujetó para correrlas y cerrarlas. Un maullido por parte de Karupin le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el gato. Éste se había adueñado de su almohada y estaba de panza arriba mientras preparaba su boca para dormir. Frunció el ceño.

-Que bien vive- murmuró- igual debí de ser gato y no humano.

Parpadeó, moviendo la cabeza, esperando que aquellas palabras realmente no hubieran salido de su boca. Giró nuevamente la cabeza y sus ojos dieron de lleno con la extraña y rojiza luna llena. Las palabras de su madre le volvieron a la cabeza. No le dio importancia. Cerró las cortinas.

Giró sobre sus talones y decidió que la mejor idea que podía tener era quitar al gato de la almohada y dormir, que para eso estaban hechas las noches.

--

-¡Sakuno!

La voz de su abuela la asustó pero fue el golpe contra el suelo quien la despertó. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, con los brazos rodeando la almohada que había babado sin darse cuenta mientras dormía. Tardó un buen rato en despertarse y recordar que había sido llamada. Corrió hasta la puerta y sacó la cabeza. Sumire la esperaba a los pies de la escalera, mirando el reloj de su muñeca de forma incesante. Frunció las cejas y giró para ver su despertador con forma de rana rosa. Era demasiado temprano para ir al colegio.

-Escúchame- llamó de nuevo su atención su anciana familiar- necesito que me hagas un enorme favor porque sé que ese cabeza hueca se habrá olvidado por completo de entregárselo a su hijo.

Agudizó el oído mientras su mente comenzaba a cavilar las posibilidades de que el cabeza hueca de su abuela se tratara de Nanjiro Echizen y de que su hijo fuera, probablemente, Ryoma. Pero cuando las frases fueron saliendo de la boca de su abuela su corazón latió con fuerza: había dado por completo en el centro de la diana.

-Nanjiro Echizen tiene que entregarme algo muy importante. ¿Te molestaría ir a recogerlo antes de ir a clases? Yo no puedo pasarme, tengo reunión de profesores- explicó- anda, hazme ese favor.

Suspiró. No le quedaba otra.

-Iré- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Sakuno!

Y la persona que la había despertado se marchó. Se dejó caer contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía que verlo tan temprano? Eso, si lo veía. Movió la cabeza negativamente. No iba para eso. Tenía que recoger algo importante.

Se dio una ducha rápida y vistió con el uniforme. Gracias a dios, con el paso de los años su cuerpo había crecido lo suficiente como rellenar algo en uniforme, aunque no demasiado. Tomoka seguía ganándola y estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver que tuviera una relación con Kaidoh Kaoru. ¿Las mujeres no se volvían hermosas cuando un hombre les hacía el amor?

Estuvo a punto de marearse de la vergüenza mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa e intentaba recordar cómo se llegaba hasta la casa de los Echizen sin sufrir un percance durante su travesía. Cuando finalmente llegó ante la gran puerta de madera sintió que el corazón no dejaba de latir y por más que cogiera aire e intentara tranquilizarse, no le hacía caso.

De repente, antes que pusiera el dedo sobre el timbre un gran maullido y un grito escaparon del interior de la casa. Retrocedió. Los Echizen no solían ser demasiado ruidosos, excepto el progenitor, que era una fiesta andante. Pero el sonido de aquella voz era claramente de…

-¿Ryoma-kun?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar. Si nadie acudía a su atención, intentaría entrar, como excusa de que se había apoyado en la puerta y esta cedió. Si es que cedía. Unos pasos rápidos llegaron hasta la puerta y Nanako Meino, una joven que había conocido durante uno de los partidos de Seigaku, la observó detenidamente antes de sonreírle e invitarla.

-No estamos en el mejor momento- confesó la chica de largo cabello azul- sin embargo, tu abuela llamó antes y bueno, es mejor que mi tío te vea. Está dentro. Pasa- invitó.

Se quitó los zapatos con cuidado y aceptó las zapatillas entregadas por Nanako, siguiéndola de cerca hasta que se detuvo ante el salón. Nanjiro Echizen no cesaba de carcajearse en un rincón, mientras Rinko Echizen caminaba de un lado a otro, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar y Karupin, el felino, le lanzó una simple mirada para dirigirla automáticamente hacia el patio. Nanako le indicó que entrara algo más y ella aceptó, hasta que algo fuerte la sujetó de la pierna, casi provocándole que perdiera el equilibrio. Aunque eso no fue lo peor. Algo húmedo rozó su rodilla desnuda. Parpadeó, mientras la sala se quedaba en silencio y Karupin se giraba para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras sacaba las uñas y las clavaba en la mesa en la que se encontraba.

Fue entonces cuando decidió bajar la mirada. Lentamente. Despacio. Con cuidado. Si Karupin se encontraba enfrente de ella no había ningún otro animal que pudiera lamerle. Y por supuesto, los besos de Karupin tenían añadido el efecto áspero de su lengua. ¿Entonces?

Finalmente, llegó a la causa. Cabellos verdosos cortos y un cuerpo humano. Los brazos estaban rodeándole su pierna y el rostro comenzó a alzarse para mirarla con una sonrisa claramente gatuna y asombrosamente amplia. Quiso retroceder. Los ambarinos ojos la miraban con un brillo excitante y el trasero se movía de un lado a otro cuando comenzó a frotarle la mejilla contra la pierna. No se lo pensó dos veces. Dio un grito y tropezó, cayendo de culo.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó.

El chico pareció darse por aludido, porque ágilmente saltó sobre ella, sentándose sobre sus caderas con una pierna a cada lado y con las manos enlazadas para lamerle la mejilla. Su corazón ya no bombeaba como antes, ahora era un hervidero de emociones que parecía estar a punto de salírsele por la boca. ¿Ryoma Echizen estaba lamiéndole a ella la cara en una posición tan intima?

_Imposible…_

Pero cierto. Parpadeó con fuerza, intentando disipar aquella visión en señal de que todavía seguía durmiendo y aquello formaba parte de los extraños sueños en los que alguna que otra vez el tenista había formado parte, porque, ¿quién no ha soñado con alguien que ve cada día?

-¡Miauuu!

El grito estalló con aliento delante de ella. Abrió los ojos desorbitados y vio lágrimas escapar de los ojos dorados y como Ryoma saltaba por encima, a punto de aplastarle la cabeza con una de sus rodillas mientras llevaba las manos hasta su trasero y se encogía en un rincón. Cuando pudo darse de qué sucedía, Karupin tenía su mano izquierda alzada y las uñas fuera, mientras respiraba algo agitado y miraba a su amo como si fuera bicho muerto bajo sus amenazas. Tardó poco en darse cuenta de que había sido Karupin quien había arañado el trasero de su dueño. Lo que no llegaba a comprender del todo era… ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

-Disculpa esta escena, Sakuno- logró decir Nanako por encima de las fuertes risotadas de Nanjiro- Ryoma… Ryoma no está en un buen momento de su vida adolescente. Por ese mismo motivo, no irá hoy a clases, ¿podrías decírselo a su profesor?- preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y ella, aturdida, aceptaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias- agradeció Rinko, dejándole una mirada de amenaza al gato, que había escondido ya las uñas y respiraba con algo más de tranquilidad- por cierto, Sakuno, ¿Cómo es que has venido?

-Oh- de eso sí que se acordaba- la abuela me envió a recoger algo que Echizen-san tenía para ella.

Nanjiro dejó repentinamente de reírse, mirándola con gran atención mientras se rascaba el vientre dentro del abierto kimono. Avergonzada, tuvo que apartar la mirada y clavarla en Karupin, que se había sentado de nuevo cara a la pared y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Definitivamente, algo le pasaba a ese gato… y a Ryoma.

-¿Qué era?- Preguntó Rinko mirando a su marido. Nanjiro pareció confuso hasta que recordó.

-¡Ah! Cierto. La vieja bruja me pidió que le comprara un animal de compañía para su nieta. Quería un gato, pero me olvidé por completo.

Parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Su abuela había hablado tan en serio? Casi quiso gritar de alegría. Nanjiro, sin embargo, lo había olvidado, irrumpiendo su momento de felicidad por otro de depresión. El cabeza de familia pareció darse cuenta de ello y con una sonrisa maliciosa cogió a Karupin entre sus manos. El gato dio un ligero respingo y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse del agarre.

-ya sé. Llévate éste.

-¿Eh?

Retrocedió ligeramente mientras Karupin se tensaba tanto que hasta los pelos se le pusieron de punta y la cola erecta. Seguramente, el animal no quería marcharse del lado de su extraño amo.

-Pero… ese gato… es Karupin. Pertenece a Ryoma-kun- murmuró, no queriendo girar la vista hacia el cuerpo temeroso del tenista.

-¡Bah!- exclamó Nanjiro alzándose- estoy seguro de que Ryoma estaría de acuerdo conmigo si estuviera en sus cabales. Además, solo será un préstamo. Cuando Ryoma se recupere él mismo irá a recoger a su mascota y te dará la que te debo.

No sabía bien qué hacer. Karupin no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con lo dicho con Nanjiro, especialmente, cuando pataleaba y se agitaba de forma intermitente mientras intentaba escaparse. Echizen Nanjiro, sin embargo, parecía demasiado preocupado por la mascota y Ryoma había desaparecido para… ¿Subirse a la mesa de la cocina y estirarse a dormir?

-Eh… creo que… igual sí será mejor que me quede una temporada con Karupin- farfulló, desviando la mirada del tenista- pero…- añadió, preocupada- si puedo hacer algo por Ryoma-kun…

-¡Precisamente!- Interrumpió Nanjiro con una sonrisa claramente satisfecha-. Estoy al cien por cien seguro de que Ryoma se alegrará de saber que su mejor amiga se lleva a su gato y que lo cuidará como un rey.

Tragó, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decirle al padre del chico que se equivocaba. Ellos no eran amigos y mucho menos mejores amigos. Si bien era cierto que ella le consideraba de esa forma- o algo más- él a ella no. Sí. Le había dado su raqueta antes de marcharse a América, pero cuando regresó no le dijo nada más que un seco hola y adiós durante las clases y ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle las cartas que le había enviado.

Rinko Echizen apareció tras ella con la bolsa de viaje de Karupin, ayudando a su marido a adentrar al inquieto gato. Parpadeó cuando le pareció escuchar un ligero "Yada" salir de la boca del felino, pero era imposible. Igual en esa casa había algo extraño que estaba a punto de volverla a ella tan loca como al pobre Ryoma y la hacía creer que el gato hablaba. Aunque era obvio que el minino se estaba comportando algo extraño.

-Aquí tienes- canturreó Nanjiro al entregarle la maleta con un defraudado gato.

-Esto… ¿tengo que llevarme algún juguete en especial, cacharro u otra cosa?- inquirió, preocupada por el gato.

-¿Tienes pelotas de tenis en tu casa?- Cuestionó Rinko. Ella afirmó con la cabeza- entonces, será un gato feliz. Solo dale de comer y listo. Por cierto- se agachó ante la maleta- si te escapas, aunque seas un gato, te caparé.

El gato dentro de la bolsa dio un brinco, pero no maulló ni hizo ningún gesto irritante para escapar. Sin embargo, Ryoma, que estaba todavía en la mesa de la cocina saltó sobre sus manos y pies y subió las escaleras para esconderse en el piso superior… a gatas. Ladeó la cabeza para no darle importancia. Nunca había tenido un hermano, así que probablemente, a Ryoma le estaba sucediendo típicas cosas que les sucedía a todos los varones a los dieciséis años. ¿Quién sabía?

Miró a Karupin de nuevo, pero éste le daba la espalda y movía la cola con claro cabreo mientras tenía las orejas gachas. Mal asunto. El felino estaba de mal humor.

-Bueno- murmuró, mirando a la familia del tenista con vergüenza- yo… me iré ya. Tengo que ir a clases todavía.

-Claro, claro, ves- animó Nanjiro acompañándola hasta la entrada.

Se permitió observarle durante un momento. Su abuela le había enseñado una fotografía antigua de ese mismo hombre y cuando lo vio tuvo que reconocer que quitaba el hipo. Se preguntó si Ryoma no terminaría siendo tan grande como ese hombre y si fuera así, sería un escándalo de masculinidad.

Suspiró y nada más salir de la casa la observó de reojo mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Era una señora casa. Seguramente, por lo mucho que Ryoma solía vestir con ropa de marca, deberían de ser ricos. Ellos no eran pobres, desde luego, pero debido a que su madre estaba siempre viajando su economía era mantenida por su abuela.

Suspiró intranquila nada más llegar y se apresuró en liberar al felino. Esperaba que se hubiera tranquilizado y no la arañara a ella también, cosa rara porque Karupin pareció adorarla la primera vez que se vieron. Abrió la bolsa y el gato saltó de ésta, observando todo con ojos curiosos pero reticentes. Era como si ya lo hubiera visto y no necesitara echar un vistazo.

Colgó el abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió a la cocina para poder prepararle un bol de agua y leche. Después de salir de clases, le compraría algo de pienso y un poco de pescado para que comiera. También, una caja para gatos. Si su abuela había pensado regalarle un gato, ya tendría una para cuando su nuevo amigo llegara a casa. Extrañamente, Karupin no la siguió, ni siquiera cuando le echó la leche. Se asomó para ver qué hacia el gato, pero este estaba en el mismo sitio, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Seguramente, intentando reprimir su enfado, fuera cual fuera.

Decidió acercarse al animal. Quizás, si le acariciaba lograría calmarle. Acercó las manos para cogerlo, pero el felino saltó hacia atrás, como si le hubiera sorprendido y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado, encima, con las patas apoyada en la fuerza y mirándola en advertencia. Una mirada que le sonaba demasiado. Parpadeó.

-Ryoma-kun…- farfulló sin poder evitar mirar al animal con sorpresa.

El felino cambió su mirada a otra más suave, como si estuviera algo arrepentido de su acto. Se rascó la mejilla.

-Esto… Karupin… sé que no soy Ryoma-kun pero… te aseguro que te cuidaré muy bien. No podría soportar que… Ryoma-kun terminara odiándome cuando se recupere.

El gato la miró perplejo antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado y enroscar la cola en sus cuartos traseros. Alzó una ligera mano y se la posicionó en la pierna. Ella sonrió y se atrevió a tocarle la cabeza. Extrañamente, el felino ronroneó y se frotó el mismo contra la mano, cerrando los ojos. Agradada por la suavidad del gato, terminó por acariciarle más veces, dando un brinco cuando el reloj del salón marcó la hora.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamó poniéndose en pie- ¡Llegaré tarde! No me dará tiempo a avisar al profesor de Ryoma-kun.

Dio un saltó para subir escaleras arriba, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba al animal entre sus brazos hasta que fue a abrir la puerta del armario para sacar el uniforme. Dejó al minino sobre la cama y sacó la ropa, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio junto a las cortinas. ¿Quién se cambia con las cortinas abiertas?

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y dejarla doblada sobre la silla de su dormitorio justo cuando escuchó a Karupin darse un golpe con la cabeza contra la puerta del dormitorio. Parpadeó incrédula.

-¿Karupin?

El gato no se giró. Continuó con la cabeza pegada a la pared y la cola entre sus piernas. Decidió dejarle estar. Era extraño. Igual, cuando Ryoma se encontrara bien y fuera a buscarlo, se lo comentaría. Miró el reloj de nuevo y comprendió que no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía de marcharse cuanto antes. Se vistió de la forma más rápida que jamás hizo y justo cuando terminaba de ponerse el último calcetín, Karupin se giró hacia la papelera y se acomodó ahí, siempre dándole la espalda. Le acaricio el lomo y bajó escaleras abajo. Sí. Llegaría tarde.

--

La cola se movió de un lado a otro de nuevo mientras la observaba marcharse a carrera por la calle, tropezando y casi cayéndose de bruces contra un cochecito de bebes. Movió una oreja. Aquello era la cosa más ridícula y frustrante de su vida: se había convertido en gato.

No sabía por qué ni cómo pero cuando despertó por la mañana ya estaba dentro del cuerpo de Karupin y el felino dormía en su cuerpo, con el culo en pompa y la baba cayéndosele por la comisura de la boca. Su boca. Su cuerpo. Su vida.

Para más desastre, su familia había actuado de diferentes maneras: Su padre se meaba de la risa. Su madre, tenía un ataque de ansiedad y Nanako, sonreía como si nada de aquello pasara de verdad. Para más irritación, Karupin no hablaba: Seguía siendo un gato mentalmente.

¡Y por culpa de eso había hecho cosas vergonzosas a Ryuzaki! ¡Ni más ni menos que a ella! Pero bueno, ¿qué era eso comparado con que estuviera viviendo con la chica? Nada. Seguro que nada. Encima, la chica lo tomaba al cien por cien por Karupin y no se había preocupado en desnudarse delante de él. Seguro que si hubiera sido su padre no se habría perdido nada pero él…

Mejor ni pensarlo.

Tenía que buscar la manera de decirle a Ryuzaki que él se encontraba ahí y que Karupin era él también…

-Menudo lio- balbuceó.

Lo impensado había pasado. Todo. Se giró y saltó del escritorio, observando todo con sus nuevos ojos. Un armario abierto que dejaba ver el claro gusto del orden. Ropa de colores pastel, rosas, azul celeste… etc. Un escritorio con libros de estudiar. Una cama pequeña hecha con cojines en forma de animales. Cortinas blancas y moqueta verdosa.

Empujó ligeramente la puerta con el hocico, logrando salir escasamente. Agradeció no ser tan gordo. Podría decirse que Karupin estaba en forma, seguramente que gracias a las horas que pasaba peleándose con su padre.

La casa era grande, o es que a él se lo parecía recientemente que era grande. La suya también se lo parecía desde la postura que tenía ahora. Ver la vida como un gato era algo impresionante. Saltó hacia el sofá y se estiró. Posó la cabeza sobre las patas y frunció ligeramente la nariz, olfateando y agradando los ojos antes de intentar chasquear la lengua. Aquella casa explotaba de olor a la chica. Alguna que otra vez había sentido que la niñita de trenzas olía de forma distinta, pero hasta ahora no se le había hecho tan fuerte el olor y aunque era agradable, algo ponía en alerta sus sentidos.

Especialmente, porque el olor estaba revuelto con otro que le asqueaba sin comprender por qué.

Decidió que para hacer tiempo bien podría dormir un rato. Igual, haciéndolo, podría pasar el tiempo más rápidamente y esperar el regreso de la chica. Debía de aclararle quien era él antes de que decidiera volver a desnudarse en su presencia. Y sobre todo, aclararle que la persona que le había lamido la cara abrazado en su casa, no era él sino Karupin.

Tensó las orejas cuando el sonido del teléfono le llegó. El contestador saltó a los seis o siete tonos, saltando la voz de Sakuno y Sumire enfrascadas en dejar un mensaje tierno y firme a la vez. Finalmente comprendió a quien pertenecía ese horrible olor. A su entrenadora.

-Escucha, Sakuno, soy mamá- habló la voz del contestador- la abuela me llamó para decirme que ibas a tener una mascota. Deshazte de esa idea. NO es NO. No puedes cuidar de ti como para cuidar de una mascota. Además, ya estás en una edad que deberías de empezar a buscar unos pantalones que te mantengan. ¡Que no voy a estar toda la vida dándole dinero a tu abuela para que te alimente!

Un sonido ronco y clavado al colgar seguido del final de la cinta.

Se lamio los labios y caminó hasta el teléfono, dándole a la tecla de repetición y escuchando el mensaje de nuevo. Si él creía que su padre era extraño, aquel panorama no era tan desagradable como el que tenía delante. Tras escuchar el mensaje una vez, frunció los parpados.

Quizás… no debería de decírselo y esperar un poco. Si esa mujer era la madre de la chica… merecía una buena lección. Quizás, podría soportar ser un gato un tiempo más, hasta que su madre decidiera la forma en que podría volver a ser humano y Karupin, el gato que era. Y Ryuzaki no era tan mala cuidadora. Le había puesto comida y agua. Le había dejado dentro de la cómodo y calentita casa y hasta le había acariciado en una agradable gesto.

Stop.

Debería de empezar a contenerse un poco. Las caricias no eran buenas y tampoco eran agradables. No. Debía de alejarse cada vez que intentara tocarle como había hecho. Claro que a veces, el cuerpo de Karupin conservaba sus instintos y hacía lo que le venía en gana, igual que cuando se rozó contra la agradable mano de la castaña.

Regresó hasta el sofá y se acomodó. Bien. Había tomado la decisión así que tan solo tenía que esperar. NO iba a ser tan complicado. Era un gato y los gatos tenían días fáciles y felices. Nada problemático.

-Mada mada dane.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Bueno, es cortito, pero corchis, es un adelanto. Para que se hagan una idea.

Ryoma y Karupin intercambiaron sus lugares. Ahora uno es gato y otro humano. Si creen que las cosas van a ser fáciles, les aseguro que se equivocan. ¿Cómo van a poder convivir Sakuno y Ryoma? ¿Qué pasará?

Más adelante sabrán.


	2. Drama familiar

**Capítulo corto : P**

Notas:

**-Intercambio, drama, romance, humor.**

**-Hetero.**

**-OOC (aunque como siempre, intentaré que no)**

**-Disclaimer: prince of tennis es un manga perteneciente a Konomi, no mío.**

**-Resumen:**

¿Qué sucede si un día te despiertas siendo quien no eres y terminas conviviendo con la persona que menos esperas?

**Capítulo 1**

Drama familiar

Se estiró cuan larga era, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el despertador con ojos soñolientos. No recordaba por qué lo había puesto tan temprano, siendo domingo. Pero un ligero ronroneo a su izquierda se lo recordó: Karupin.

Alzó las telas de la cama para ver al gato enroscado sobre el cojín rojizo que le había puesto como catre. El felino había estado peleando con él hasta que finalmente pareció coger el lugar correcto, tirándose boca abajo y con las cuatro patas separadas. AL parecer, no quería dormir con ella en la misma habitación ni en la misma cama. Pero no se fiaba de su abuela. Era capaz de dejarse una ventana abierta y Karupin querer regresar a su casa, y temía que si eso pasara, fuera atropellado o algo peor. Ryoma no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Cuando dijo eso en voz alta, el gato la miró por un instante, maulló ligeramente y caminó majestuosamente por las escaleras hasta la habitación, esperando en la puerta a que ella terminara de cambiarse, ponerse el pijama y entró, para acostarse- tras pelearse con él- en el cojín. No se había movido en toda la noche y ahora, ronroneaba en medio de su sueño, un ronco sueño que no fue demasiado atrayente.

Se hubiera quedado mirándolo más tiempo, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para ello. Su estómago gruñó en demanda de alimentos que digerir. De un salto, descendió de la cama, corriendo para coger la primera bata que encontró y abriendo la puerta mientras con una mano se sacaba los cabellos del cuello. Hacía un día fresco y bastante agradable.

Se encontró con su abuela ante el teléfono, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se acercó, sonriéndole.

-Buenos días- saludó- ¿ocurre algo, abuela?- Se interesó.

Sumire se encogió de hombros, tocando con la yema de los dedos el teléfono.

-Tu madre, que quizás nunca debió de salir del vientre de la suya- murmuró- me ha llamado hace una media hora más o menos. Me ha tenido todo el tiempo acusándome de traidora por haberte comprado un gato. No me ha dejado explicarle que es el gato de Nanjiro Echizen.

-Mi madre, ¿conoce al padre de Ryoma?- Se interesó. Sumire afirmó con la cabeza.

-Su primer amor. Claro que ese chico jamás se fija en las chicas que son poca cosa, tienen poco pecho y su carácter es fuerte. Sakura solo consiguió robarle un beso que terminó en una discusión bastante grave entre tu padre y él.

-¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Mamá entonces, casi debería de estar embarazada de mí.

-Y Rinko de Ryoma- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa- sois idénticos y tan diferentes vosotros dos. Por cierto, sigo preguntándome una cosa: ¿Por qué tienes su gato? No creo que Ryoma permitiera que se quedaran con una mascota que llegó a hacerle perder incluso un día de entrenamiento.

Ella desconocía ese hecho. No había visto nada de aquel suceso. Pero si su abuela lo decía es que era cierto. Ryoma saltándose un entrenamiento… y ahora demasiados por su extraña enfermedad adolescente.

-Ah- murmuró al recordar- abuela, ¿los chicos suelen tener problemas cuando llegan a cierta etapa de la adolescencia?

Sumire soltó una carcajada, poniendo las manos en jarras.

-¿Aparte de cambiar la voz, salirle pelo y sentir todavía más curiosidad por las mujeres? No me imagino qué más podría ser- se apresuró a contestar al ver una afirmación por su parte- ¿Ha sucedido algo, Sakuno? ¿Has hecho algo malo con algún chico?

La mirada acusadora y preocupada de su abuela la espantó. Retrocedió levemente, mirándola aturdida. ¿Algo malo? ¿Qué podría hacer de malo con un chico si ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarles a la cara?

-Esta pregunta es algo que dudo, pero: ¿Ryoma te ha tocado los pechos? ¿La entrepierna? ¿Te ha metido algo raro en la boca?

-¡Abuela!- Gritó poniéndose como un tomate- ¡Ryoma-kun jamás haría algo así!

Se escuchó un sonido estridente, rompiendo la respuesta de su abuela. Karupin había caído rodando las escaleras y movía las patas en un tic, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Era como si se hubiera llevado una terrible impresión y por un momento, creyó que el gato había entendido las acusaciones sobre su amo y había entrado en shock. Corrió hasta él y lo socorrió entre sus brazos.

-¿Se ha tropezado un gato y ha caído de espaldas?- Preguntó la mayor de las Ryuzaki con incredulidad- eso es imposible. Los gatos siempre caen de pie.

-Eso dicen- susurró ella preocupada- Creo que igual se le puede haber enganchado una uña en la moqueta.

Pero no había ni rastro del posible arañazo ni rotura en alguna de las uñas del felino. Además, éste se encontraba más arisco y tenso, queriéndose alejar de ella. No le dio más importancia, aunque no podía negar estar preocupada. Sumire también se olvidó de su pervertida conversación y aliviándola, ambas dieron buena cuenta de unas tostadas y un poco de mermelada con leche y chocolate.

-¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?- Se interesó su anciana abuela- ¿Ideas de salir con un chico?

-N-no- se apresuró a negar- tengo que preparar las cosas de Karupin y buscar las pelotas que desparrame por la casa en mi entrenamiento desastroso.

-¿Sigues empeñada en llegar a titular?- Inquirió la mayor arqueando una ceja. Ella movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia otro lado y Sumire suspiró, palmeándose las rodillas para levantarse- Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. Yo iré a los entrenamientos. Tengo que revisar a los chicos nuevos. Decidir quién entra o no. Kaidoh es más difícil de convencer que Tezuka en sus tiempos.

Conocía perfectamente bien aquellos cambios de humor en el chico. Tomoka decía que cabía la posibilidad de que Kaoru Kaidoh había sido anteriormente una mujer que tenía malos días durante la menstruación. Ella movía la cabeza ligeramente y se encogía de hombros, pensando que si su novio la escuchara decir eso, seguramente terminaría con ella. Kaidoh era demasiado serio en algunas cosas y sospechaba que con Tomoka también, aunque más de una vez lo había visto hacer lo que la castaña de coletas quería.

Suspiró y observó como su abuela recogía las cosas para marcharse a los entrenamientos masculinos. Ella no tendría ese día. Las chicas se lo tomaban con más calma que los chicos. Quizás, no sentían el mismo orgullo que ellos y aunque quiso contagiarse de aquel orgullo del tenista Echizen, no se le pegó absolutamente nada.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se estiró. La casa silenciosa la recibió como muchas otras veces, cobijándola bajo su manto silencioso. Sonrió y miró al felino que continuaba en la misma esquina que se había puesto cuando ella lo liberó del agarre de sus brazos. Parecía estar deprimido.

-Espero que no se muera por echar de menos a Ryoma-kun- murmuró preocupada- igual, le vendría bien ir a verle. Hum – se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa – quizás podría llevarme a Karupin a clases, vigilándolo y después ir hasta su casa. Sí, será buena idea. Le pediré a la abuela que lo guarde por un tiempo.

El felino la miró con los ojos entornados y hasta le pareció escuchar un suspiro de rendición. Parpadeó y frunció el ceño, agachándose con sus brazos rodeándole las piernas.

-¿No te parece buena idea? ¿No quieres ver a Ryoma-kun?- Preguntó aturdida- Estoy segura que él te echará mucho de menos… aunque no lo demuestre- susurró para sí misma.

El gato bostezó, mirando a otro lado, aburrido. Sakuno sonrió, acariciándole con la punta de la uña una de sus orejas, alzándose cuando el animal comenzó a mirarla. La casa era grande y a veces bastante hogareña. Sin embargo, tenía un deje de soledad que podía llegar a asustar. Seguramente, si no fuera su hogar, estaría huyendo.

Decidida, se subió las mangas de la bata y se recogió el cabello en un moño desaliñado, comenzando a subir las escaleras que la llevarían al piso superior. Sacó cuidadosamente la ropa que se pondría, una elegante camiseta de bordados rosados y un pantalón largo de negro liso. Era perfecto para moverse por la casa sin preocupaciones. Tenía muchas cosas que recoger y tenía ideado preparar las cosas para hacer más fácil la estancia de Karupin con ellas. Por lo menos, quería buscar una cama más cómoda que el cojín que hacía al felino dormir a cuatro patas.

Karupin no la siguió en todo el día. Estuvo tirado sobre el sofá, observándola con atención disimulada mientras iba y venía o le mostraba algún que otro juguete que podría- o eso creía ella- distraer al gato. Mas cuando finalmente le mostró una pelota nueva de tenis, los ojos del felino brillaron con un deje de añoranza.

Sakuno se arrodilló al lado del sofá, manteniendo la pelota en la palma de su mano y mostrándosela abiertamente. Si el gato hubiera querido, podría haberla cogido y salido corriendo sin que ella le dijera absolutamente nada. Pero el felino se inclinó sobre sus cuartos traseros y colocó una pata sobre la amarillenta circunferencia, suspirando de nuevo.

-Puedes quedártela- le dijo moviendo de lado la cabeza- es para ti.

Los gatunos ojos la miraron por un instante con un brillo de esperanza, más se apagaron como el fuego al que echas agua por encima. El felino chasqueó la lengua, se giró, movió la cola de lado y se volvió a encoger para fingir que dormía. Sakuno comenzó a pensar si aquel gato realmente no la estaría odiando.

-Si ese dicho es realmente cierto, Ryoma-kun también terminará odiándome como lo haces tú- balbuceó entristecida y dictó: "El animal se parece al amo en todo cuanto hace y siente, por eso, es su espejo de la vida y lo sigue como marioneta a seguir".

Lo había leído hacía mucho tiempo en algún libro. Aquello acentuó los deseos de tener un animal de compañía. Pero ahora la estaba deprimiendo. La idea de que Echizen también llegara a odiarla más de lo que parecía hacer ahora le preocupaba. Ella no quería que fuera así, aunque no habían comenzando con un muy buen pie a la hora de conocerse, desde luego. Estaba segura de que Echizen todavía no le había perdonado que le hiciera perder su primer partido de tenis en Japón.

Se giró, para quedarse sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada fija en el teléfono. La luz de mensaje estaba encendida y la cinta pasada. Al parecer, alguien había llamado mientras ella estaba fuera recogiendo las pelotas y no se había enterado. Gruñendo por tener que moverse, dio al botón del play, esperando que la voz llegara a través del altavoz.

"Le llamamos desde el Dyariuos. Queríamos hacer una entrevista sobre sus nuevas inquisiciones en América, señora Sakura Ryuzaki. Esperamos su llamada cuanto antes al número…"

Detuvo la cinta y miró con las cejas fruncidas el aparato. Su madre había vuelto a ganar una fortuna con alguna de sus inversiones o sus que aceres que se negaba a explicar a nadie. Estaba completamente segura que tenía suficiente dinero como para mantenerla, pero se negaba a aceptar su parte materna.

Se mordió el labio inferior, dejó caer la pelota en el suelo y subió en completo silencio hasta el dormitorio, colocándose otra ropa, cogiendo la raqueta y marchándose. Cuando cerró la puerta, el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero sería Karupin quien escuchara la noticia que tuviera que dar quien llamara. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser más el recado de su madre.

No era un objeto. No era una muñeca a la que abandonar. Ni siquiera era un animal. Tenía sentimientos y le dolía mucho. Ser abandonada, duele.

--

Ryoma fijó la mirada en la puerta mientras el sonido chirriante de la señal para dejar el mensaje saltaba con fuerza dentro de sus tímpanos. Miró en advertencia al aparato hasta que se dio cuenta y lanzando un sonido de aburrimiento, fijó la mirada en la pelota que Sakuno había estado ofreciéndole.

Finalmente, la voz sonó.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? Estoy intentando llamarte al móvil pero no lo coges. Estoy preocupado por ti. Espero que estés en casa de tu suegra y escuches éste mensaje. Dime que me llamarás y que hablaremos. Me muero de ganas por volver a verte embutida en aquel vestido perlado… y quitártelo. Sakura, espero tu llamada".

Resbaló con la manta que cubría el sofá y se golpeó con la pelota en la garganta. Tosió y miró asombrado el teléfono. Aquello no podía ser una simple equivocación. Era real. Existía una Sakura en esa casa y era un mensaje lo suficientemente subido de tono como para poner nervioso a cualquiera- o es que él tenía el día de las caídas tontas-, incluyendo a aquella conversación matutina entre nieta y abuela.

Si Ryuzaki escuchaba ese mensaje, la depresión sería todavía más grande que la que llevaba encima.

"Depresión".

La palabra le golpeó con fuerza en la mente. Miró la ventana abierta y saltó. Se había llevado únicamente la raqueta, pero Ryuzaki, ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo con ella? La raqueta podía servir de arma para autolesionarse perfectamente, lo había comprobado años atrás con Kaidoh. Pero antes de que llegara a la cancela, se encontró de nuevo con ella detenida ante ésta y una mirada asombrada hacia lo lejos.

Una mujer muy parecida a la castaña descendía de una limusina. Etiquetada con un gran traje blanco de ejecutiva y un maletín bajo su brazo izquierdo. Observó a Sakuno con incredulidad y después, con decepción.

-Mama… -llamó la castaña aturdida.

Él se escondió al instante dentro de los matojos cercanos donde tendría una buena visión.

-¿Qué haces así vestida? Aunque sea domingo debes de ir vestida correctamente. ¿O ahora me dirás que vas a jugar a ese estúpido deporte? Nunca debí de dejarte con tu abuela. Igual todavía estoy a tiempo de llevarte a un internado de chicas. Pero- bufó- necesito que te cases cuanto antes. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis- respondió a media voz la castaña.

-Edad más que suficiente para casarte. Te prepararé una cita, a ver si tenemos suerte y te aceptan- habló mientras se encaminaba al interior de la casa- Anda, prepárame un té. Estoy muy cansada.

-Han llamado de una revista- logró decir la chica mientras obedecía- al parecer quieren hacerte una entrevista por una nueva… suma de dinero.

-Sí, lo sé. No les he contestado al móvil y lo apagué. Lo peor de todo es que espero la llamada de otra persona- empujó la puerta y logró entrar antes de que terminara aplastado por ella- Veamos los mensajes.

La mujer se inclinó ante el contestador y el mensaje que anteriormente él había escuchado, volvió a escucharse. Clavó su mirada en la chica. Ryuzaki pasó del color rojizo de la vergüenza al pálido. Así sucesivamente. Sakura Ryuzaki suspiró, presionó el botón de borrado y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso, dispuesta a llamar.

-Mama… -farfulló aturdida- ¿Quién…?

-Ah, mi prometido. Dentro de dos meses nos casaremos, ¿no te lo dije?

-No… no- negó en un intento de parecer fuertemente enfadada- Solo me negaste poder tener una mascota. Nada más.

Los ojos castaños se clavaron en él. Sus nuevas patas se movieron automáticamente hacia ella y Sakuno lo alzó en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza con una mano temblorosa.

-¿Y esa cosa peluda es con la que decides quedarte?- Preguntó Sakura señalándolo. Él frunció el ceño: Karupin no era una cosa peluda- Está bien. Puedes quedarte con él. De todas formas, yo no vendré nunca más a esta casa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pero Sakura ignoró a su hija, buscando la caja con los sobrecitos de té- mamá.

-Tu abuela siempre cambia las cosas de lugar cuando menos te esperas- intentó cambiar de tema la mujer- ¿Dónde están las bolsitas de té?

-En donde han estado siempre, en el primer cajón a la derecha. Llevan ahí desde que yo nací- contestó- mama, no me cambies de tema. Explícame… explícame qué quieres decir con eso de que no volverás. ¿Y yo? Tengo mis amigos aquí… la abuela… Él no puede quedarse aquí- añadió señalándole.

Sakura la observó con atención, frunciendo el ceño.

-Perfecto. Devuélvelo a la tienda antes de que sea tarde.

-No me has entendido- objetó Ryuzaki siguiéndola a todas partes- Mama, quiero decir que….

Sakura interrumpió a la joven con un dedo alzado y el sonido del microondas al cerrar la puerta, contestando al móvil.

-Hola, cariño. No, disculpa. Tuve que apagarlo. Los periodistas están de nuevo encima mía. No me dejan descansar. Por cierto, ¿de verdad te gustó ese vestido? Es para hacer la reserva… Ah, comprendo. Espera un momento- se volvió hacia Sakuno, cubriendo el auricular- ¿Dónde está el azúcar?

-En el estante- contestó la castaña perpleja- Mamá por favor, cuelga…

-Como te decía- continuó hablando por teléfono- tengo que aceptar ese vestido, ¿o estás pensando en desnudarme en otro?- guardó silencio durante un instante, bebiendo un poco de la bebida caliente- Oh, venga- rio- y no te preocupes, podremos tener tantos hijos como desees.

Ryuzaki temblaba mientras escuchaba aquella conversación. Cuando su madre finalmente cortó la conversación la miró por un instante, sentándose en una de las mesas del comedor y cruzándose elegantemente de piernas.

-Sakuno, ya eres suficiente mayor como para casarte y para comprender muchas cosas. Voy a casarme de nuevo. Con otro hombre.

-Me he dado cuenta- protestó la muchacha ofendida.

-Perfecto. Entonces, supongo que comprenderás mi derecho a hacer mi propia vida, casarme de nuevo y hasta tener nueva descendencia. Tu padre no quería que tuviera más hijos después de tenerte a ti. Decía que únicamente quería tenerte a ti como luz de sus ojos. Ya ves hasta dónde le llevó que lo fueras- recordó, ignorando el encogimiento del cuerpo de la muchacha- Y, Sakuno, tu ya no eres una niña. Seguramente ni querrás formar parte de nuestra nueva familia. Por eso mismo: Te quedarás con tu abuela.

"Algunos padres que rehacen sus vidas y se desprenden de las cosas innecesarias"- le había dicho una vez su padre mientras cenaban juntos una pizza ante la televisión y salía en las noticias una noticia parecida a la que estaba viendo ante sus ojos.

Sakuno Ryuzaki se humedeció los labios, mirando con incredulidad a su progenitora, la cual encendió un cigarrillo y tiró la colilla en el mismo vaso en que había vaciado.

-Mira, te será muy difícil amoldarte a la vida de unos recién casados. Queremos tener intimidad: Dormir juntos, amarnos, tener hijos, disfrutar de nosotros. No es lugar para una adolescente que ya sabe perfectamente lo que hacen unos adultos.

Ryuzaki continuaba temblando, sino es que ya temblaba más que antes. Echó las orejas hacia atrás y miró hacia la puerta. El sonido de unos suaves pasos caminar silenciosamente por el suelo. Un sonido que únicamente él, con sus nuevas orejas, podía escuchar y sentir. El olor delató a su entrenadora.

-¿Por qué no le dices ya la verdad, Sakura, ya que la consideras una adulta para casarse y para comprender?- La voz de Ryuzaki madre se dejó escuchar- Venga: ¿O prefieres que como siempre se lo diga yo todo?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua bajo el suspiro de asombro de su hija al ver a su abuela con el semblante tan serio. Ni siquiera él la había visto en aquel estado de seriedad.

-¿Para qué hablar si tu tampoco aceptas que pueda rehacer mi vida tras la muerte de tu hijo?- preguntó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros- Ambas sois idénticas.

-Pero no peor que tú- añadió Sumire acercándose- Díselo. Destrózale de nuevo el corazón. Parece mentira: Ni siquiera conoces a tu hija.

-Precisamente porque sé que Sakuno es fácil de herir no se lo digo. Es más fácil mostrarle que no siempre todo sale en la vida como uno quiere, por eso le negué tener el gato ese.

-Ese gato es de Nanjiro- explicó la anciana con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Recuerdas a Nanjiro?

-Lo recuerdo- espetó con brusquedad la mujer- ese maldito mujeriego. Imagino que su hijo habrá terminado igual que él y es…

-¡Basta!

El grito de Sakuno le retumbó en todo el cuerpo. Sentía la presión contra su pecho. Aquel gesto que debía de estar incomodándole comenzaba a resultar inquietantemente tranquilizador. En ese momento no era para pensar en otras cualidades femeninas. Sakura la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Deja… de hablar de ellos… por favor- rogó con el poco valor que pareció acumular- ¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber? ¿Qué crees que no puedo saber?

Sakura indicó con sus labios que estaban sellados.

-Que no tiene hijos- respondió Sumire acercándose y posando las manos sobre la mesa bruscamente- Tu querida madre no le ha dicho a su futuro marido que tiene una hija de dieciséis años.

-¡Joder!- Explotó Sakura tirando el vaso al suelo- ¿¡Es que no puedes callarte nada!? ¡Por tu culpa siempre terminábamos peleándonos Ryuuen y yo! Tenías que abrir la boca de más.

Sakuno dio un paso atrás mientras las dos mujeres se enzarzaban en una discusión que comenzó a hacerle dolor en los oídos. Por la conversación, logró descubrir que Ryuuen era el padre de Sakuno y que la chica comenzó a hipar, angustiada, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras. La voz de Sumire les llegó desde lejos justo cuando la rodilla femenina chocó contra uno de los escalones. Ryuzaki ignoró el dolor y continuó corriendo, refugiándose en el dormitorio. Entre llantos, se dejó caer sobre su trasero en el suelo.

Por un momento pudo sentir ego al ver cómo defendía a su familia, pero ahora… ahora era diferente. Aquellas lágrimas saladas no eran de felicidad. Era de dolor. Sakuno tembló fuertemente y lo abrazó, llorándole en el hombro. Un acto que seguramente no habría ejercido si fuera humano. Y posiblemente, no se habría enterado de nada. Sería capaz de verle con una sonrisa, ignorando el dolor que sentía ahora.

Que tus padres renegaran de ti, no debía de ser un trato fácil de tragar.

-Lo siento, Karupin- se disculpó, liberándole ante sus piernas dobladas- no debes de estar pasándolo bien. Te he aplastado… disculpa.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza para negar, pero ella se frotaba los ojos y movía la cabeza ligeramente.

-Espero que no le chives a Ryoma-kun lo que dijo mi madre de él- rio sollozante y sonrió levemente- pero bueno- hipó- por lo menos, ahora tendré a alguien que me guarde el secreto. "La dulce Ryuzaki que siempre tiene todo". Me pregunto… ¿Qué cara pondrían si supieran esto? Aunque, con lo famosa que está haciéndose mamá… seguro que se averiguará tarde o temprano. Me pregunto cómo podrá esconder que soy su hija.

Le tocó ligeramente el hocico, haciéndole estornudar. Sakuno parpadeó, sonriendo y volviendo a hacerlo, ignorando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Volvió a estornudar y la miró acusadoramente, logrando otra sonrisa en ella y un hipido. La miró atentamente, deslizándola hasta un olor extraño, metálico. Fue así como dio con la herida de la rodilla. Sangrante y bastante fea pero que no llegaba a necesitar puntos. Él se había hecho varias de esa clase y no había sido tan exagerado como su madre había dicho. Aunque seguramente, su madre no habría hecho la extraña acción que hizo él.

Su lengua rozó la herida, lamiéndola levemente. Sakuno dio un respingo, cerrando un ojo dolorida.

-Será mejor que me cure la idea, ¿Verdad?- Le sonrió amablemente, acariciándole de nuevo la cabeza- Gracias, Karupin. Serias un novio estupendo.

Una sacudida le recorrió por completo. Chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda, enroscando la cola en su pierna derecha. Era molesto cuando hablaban de ese tema tan incómodo. Sakuno emitió una suave risa y se levantó para dirigirse al servicio, acicalándose la herida. Sumire subió al cabo de un rato, tras que un fuerte portazo se escuchara y un taxi aparcara ante la puerta. Desde el cristal de la ventana de Sakuno pudo ver perfectamente cómo la mujer miraba hacia la casa, clavando la mirada en la ventana durante unos instantes. Frunció el ceño y movió los labios, formando en silencio el nombre de Sakuno.

Parpadeó, sospechando que todo aquello era una simple forma de demostrar amor. "Muchas personas entienden el método del amor con violencia verbal o física". Recordando las palabras de su madre mientras llevaba un caso de violencia doméstica, miró la puerta del baño de reojo y se encogió sobre sus patas. Aquella clase de amor también existía entre madres e hijas. Lástima que Ryuzaki fuera más débil de lo que todos creían. Su madre quería hacerla fuerte de una manera bastante estúpida y dolorosa. Si es que aquello era cierto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Sakuno?- Preguntó la voz ronca de su entrenadora- ¿Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados?

--

Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, mirando al gato que descansaba sobre su escritorio, mirando con curiosidad por la ventana.

-Sí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- es lo mejor, abuela. Tengo clases, entrenamientos y a Karupin. Mañana, por cierto- recordó- iré a ver a Ryoma-kun. Quiero que Karupin lo vea. Se nota que le echa de menos.

Sumire frunció ligeramente los labios, acariciándole los cabellos sueltos y escondiéndolos tras su oído izquierdo.

-No te esfuerces en ser fuerte- le aconsejó.

-Es que mi guardián me protegerá- alegó guiñándole un ojo. Sumire abrió los ojos de par en par, interrogativa. Ella sonrió- Karupin es un caballero de los que ya no existen.

-¡La madre que…!- Exclamó entre risas su abuela, dándole un suave capón- ¡Lo que me hacía falta! ¡Zoofilia por tu parte! Tendré que hablar con ese idiota para asegurarme de que Karupin no puede dejarte embarazada. Me parece que me equivoqué de sospechoso. Creí que sería Ryoma y es el gato. Con lo bien que habías quedado cuando has interrumpido a tu madre al hablar mal de Ryoma.

-¡Ah…!

Ambas se quedaron mirándose, parpadeando.

-¿Tú has oído eso?- Preguntaron a la vez.

En silencio, corrieron hasta su dormitorio. Karupin se había vuelto a caer, estampándose contra uno de sus cojines y dándose en los hocicos. Sumire guiñó los ojos, mirándola de reojo.

-Soy yo o ese gato es más temerario que su dueño, estampándose y cayéndose contra las cosas.

-Creo que es tímido- objetó preocupada- siempre le pasa cuando hablamos de algo… de eso- tartamudeó al pensar y recordar que ella también lo era.

Sumire estalló en carcajadas, moviendo la cabeza y poniendo las manos en jarras.

-¡Pues menudos novios te buscas!- Exclamó- Os veo a los dos con la cabeza gacha en un baile de fin de curso sin dar un paso.

-¡Abuela!- Protestó recogiendo a Karupin y acercándolo hasta sus senos- Él es bueno.

Ryuzaki mayor observó al felino, con la cola totalmente erecta e intentando por todos los medios apartar su rostro de los pequeños senos de su nieta. Si fueran más grandes, comprendería la necesidad del hecho. Enarcó una ceja y se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Ese gato… no lo recordaba tan arisco con las chicas. Es más, la última vez que lo vi le gustaba que Nanako le rozara la cabeza con sus senos mientras le acariciaba.

-Es que conmigo no se lleva bien. Mañana a ver qué sucede… Por lo menos, hoy- le besó ligeramente la cabeza al empeñado gato en escapar- se ha comportado. Por cierto, abuela- la miró con curiosidad- ¿puedo tener una mascota?

Sumire sonrió ampliamente, tocándole ligeramente una mejilla antes de darse la vuelta.

-Por supuesto. Esperemos que ese idiota logre acordarse esta vez y le devuelvas el gato a su dueño, que parece la típica excusa para que Ryoma y tú os enamoréis.

-¡Abuela! ¡Déjalo ya!- Exclamó totalmente avergonzada, dejando al mareado gato sobre la cama, persiguiendo a la protectora de sus días.

**n/a**

No pienso decir nada más de la cortura del capítulo. A aguantarse XD. Soy mala.

Bueno, esto fue un pequeño intermedio de un tema que estará vigente en el tema. Mañana irá a ver a Ryoma, ¿qué sucederá en la casa Echizen? ¿Sobrevivirá a las caídas Ryoma Neko? ¿Tendrá razón Sumire en sus suposiciones?


	3. Verdad aceptada

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER: **Para comprender éste capítulo id al lj donde están muchas explicaciones. En éste capítulo Ryoma y Karupin serán llamados por su mismo nombre incluso estando en el cuerpo del otro. Repito: Para comprender lo que digo, id al lj. No respondo en los rw las dudas porque tengo cerrado los pm.

**Capítulo 2:**

_Verdad aceptada_

Bostezó nada más ver un ligero rayo de sol entrometerse entre las líneas de las cortinas rosadas. Sentía los ojos escocerle y como le dolía todo el cuerpo. NO había podido pegar ojo. Y no había sido culpa de su nuevo cuerpo. Sino más bien de la inquieta jovencita que se levanta para abrir las cortinas y dejar que el sol entrara. Era una fresca mañana que dejó pasar el aire fresco, pero ni siquiera eso consiguió despejarlo.

Se moría de sueño.

—Ah, buenos días Karupin. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Sí, eso era lo lógico que se debe de hacer en una noche larga y pesada. Pero ellos no. Y todo porque la chica se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas. Al parecer, la fuerza se le había terminado por ir y nada más quedarse sola en la oscuridad, pareció recordar lo sucedido y la poca firmeza que había mantenido se había roto en mil pedazos de lágrimas, sollozos y temblores junto a hipidos.

Después, el sueño no lograba cogerlo y se pasó toda la noche levantándose y caminando por toda la habitación de un lado a otro, revisando deberes, haciendo una lista con cosas que no logró verlas y cuando finalmente logró quedarse dormida, se despertó en una pesadilla. Finalmente, optó por quedarse sentada sobre la cama tras cogerle en brazos y acariciarle hasta que el sol salió.

Se sentía cansado por una noche de insomnio, pero no podía quejarse ni demostrar que era Ryoma Echizen en lugar de Karupin. La vio preparar la maleta de Karupin y sacar ropa. Oportunidad que aprovecho para marcharse y salir. Se estiró, esquivando a la anciana entrenadora que parpadeó al verle y se agachó hasta él.

—Vaya… realmente el animal se parece al amo. Eres idéntico a Ryoma… no me extraña que Sakuno esté cuidando tan bien de ti. Probablemente, porque pertenezcas a él….

Retrocedió al verla más cerca. Lo observaba con detenimiento y a él, no es que le agradara la idea de saber que su entrenadora dormía en camisones que deberían de llevar jóvenes mujeres en lugar de una anciana que ya había visto en bañador y daba mucho- pero que mucho- repelús.

— ¿Abuela? Ah, buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

Sumire afirmó, mirando con atención la bolsa rojiza en el que lo llevaría. Frunció el ceño.

—No te vas a saltar las clases— avisó— Echizen puede esperarte.

Sakuno sonrió divertida.

—No pensaba ir ahora. Quiero ir a clases primeros, pero… eh… bueno, necesito alguien que se encargue de él… iré a casa de Ryoma-kun después de clases.

Sumire parpadeó, levantándose y poniendo las manos en jarras.

—Mucho me temo que estás pensando en que te cuide de Karupin mientras tú estás en clase.

Sakuno afirmó.

—A la hora de la comida, me lo llevaré conmigo para que los profesores no te digan nada. En el tejado no suelen subir y… bueno — se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

Ryuzaki abuela suspiró, acariciándole los cabellos castaños, revoloteándoselos.

—Está bien. Pero, a ver, ¿te encuentras bien? Sobre lo de ayer… ¿quieres hablar?

—No— respondió, nerviosa— iré a ducharme y vestirme.

Sin darle tiempo a una protesta, se marchó rápidamente. Su entrenadora volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro y encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que a ti te lo contará todo siempre, ¿Verdad?

Y sin añadir nada más, se dedicó a preparar el desayuno. Él decidió marcharse cuanto más lejos de ella, mejor. No quería más dañarse los ojos con una vista tan cruel. Decidió echarse en el cojín y dormir, hasta que llegara la hora oportuna de despertarse.

Sin embargo, el trasnochar le llevó a despertarse ya en la cesta, junto a los pies de su entrenadora, que parecía atender alguna llamada importante. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía un pequeño bebedero y un poco de comida. Se lamio los labios, inclinándose para beber. No era tan sencillo como parecía. Su lengua era áspera y lo suficientemente rápida como para coger pequeños sorbos que estaban a punto de atragantarle. No comprendía cómo Karupin podía beber tranquilamente de esa forma. Pero lo más grave es que echaba de menos una buena ponta.

Miró a través de la redecilla. Ryuzaki estaba sola en la sala de profesores y un ligero olor a café se filtraba en el aire. Se volvió hacia ella al escuchar el movimiento del pie, centrándose en la conversación.

—Mira, Sakuno anoche no pudo dormir por culpa de tus absurdos comportamientos. Que tenga dieciséis años y creas que ya está en edad de casarse, no te da el derecho a abandonarla. Sakura, es tu hija, te guste o no.

En seguida comprendió que esa mujer no iba a dejar estar la herida que su nieta había recibido en el corazón y mente.

—No vas a poder esconderlo por mucho tiempo, aunque hagamos lo que me pides— y ahí se dio cuenta de que se había perdido parte de la conversación mientras dormía y que no había sido Sumire quien llamó—. Aunque la adopte, lleva tu sangre y la de mi hijo. Además, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que la tuviste con el hombre que amabas? Porque supongo que amaste a mi hijo.

Hubo un silencio que hizo que Sumire se rozara las sienes.

—No pienso decirle nada hoy. Justo va a ver a Nanjiro y su familia…. No, tu hija no es como tú. Va a devolver el gato…. No— repitió con voz cansada— no tiene ningún lio con su hijo. A ver, Sakura, ¿Tanto te cuesta comprender que tu hija es demasiado vergonzosa para tener un novio así como así? Mira, haz una cosa: Ven tú y háblalo con ella.

Y sin más, colgó. Después la escuchó remugar sobre lo que sucedía y comprendió que no era una mala idea. Las suposiciones de esa mujer eran ridículas. Entre él y Ryuzaki no pasaba nada. Si no fuera porque se había convertido en gato, ni siquiera estaría pendiente de ella. Estaba en plenitud en el tenis y no pensaba dejarlo por chorradas románticas. Además, nunca había visto a Ryuzaki de ese modo, ¿por qué tendría que verla ahora?

El timbre resonó a su alrededor. Una llamada a la libertad estudiantil ante la hora de comer. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a algunos profesores y a la nieta de la entrenadora, que se agachó junto a la cesta y lo revisó.

—Ah, ¿sucede algo, abuela?

Sumire negó con la cabeza, cruzando los dedos en su mentira.

—Estuvo durmiendo hasta ahora, se acaba de despertar. ¿Te lo vas a llevar?

—Sí. Voy a ir a comer al tejado. Hoy no ha venido Tomoka y ahí estaré mejor.

—Muy bien. Que aproveche.

Sakuno agradeció y tiró de la bolsa, cubriéndola con una chaqueta de deporte, probablemente, la del equipo femenino. Cuando volvió a descubrirlo, el sol del tejado le hirió los ojos. Sakuno cerró la puerta como seguridad y guardó la llave en el bolsillo de la falda, soltándolo finalmente.

Olisqueó el ambiente, saliendo poco a poco. Cuando el bento se abrió, sus ojos se giraron rápidamente ante el olor de tortilla, pollo frito, arroz y salchichas. Un pequeño bento. Sakuno lo preparó con sumo cuidado sobre una pequeña servilleta morada y rompió los palillos mientras deseaba buen provecho a nadie. Nada más mordisquear un trozo de pollo, parpadeó, mirándolo como si fuera algo delicioso y fuera de lo normal.

—Ten, Karupin, pruébalo— invitó— está realmente delicioso.

Se lo dejó sobre un trocito de la servilleta mientras continuaba comiendo. Lo olió, encontrándolo muy apetitoso y le dio un mordisco. El trozo de pollo se revolvió, imposible de morder. Gruñó y le dio un zarpazo, sujetándolo para poder morderlo con ganas como venganza. El delicioso sabor le llenó la boca. Sin darse cuenta, terminó suspirando de gusto.

Sakuno le sonrió, antes de ponerse pálida.

—Ay, dios… ¿los gatos podéis comer carne? Oh, no me digas que he metido la pata… Ryoma-kun me matará.

_Exagerada_, pensó.

Los gatos también comían carne. Era un mito dado que ciertos animales no podían comer carne, así como el felino que solo come pescado o bebe leche. Karupin comía carne, bebía ponta y hasta comía fruta. Todo dependía de cómo criaras a tu gato.

Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando a su alrededor. El sonido de las voces masculinas del club de tenis llegaron como una jarra de agua fría. Se encaminó hasta las rejas, siempre con la mirada de la castaña sobre él, pendiente ante movimientos bruscos. Capaz de creer que saltaría desde la azotea.

Una vez cerca del borde, dudó. Nunca había visto las cosas desde ese mundo y podía ver ciertas cosas y hasta sentir deseos de darles un zarpazo desde el lugar que se encontraba. Se lamió los bigotes. Eran tan pequeños. Simples hormigas que se movían de un lado a otro. Y para más fastidio, las pelotas de tenis. Las seguía con mucha más atención que en humano y era… Excitante. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba moviendo la cola de lado a lado y una dulce carcajada escapó de la garganta de la fémina tras él.

No le hizo caso e intentó descubrir al equipo de tenis. Kaidoh había puesto a correr a los novatos y los titulares estaban entrenando más intensamente. Al parecer, Inui sacó sitio para poder ayudarles a entrenar y creaba los planos de entrenamiento, ignorando las quejas de los compañeros.

Momoshiro se dedicaba a informar a su modo a los de menos nivel qué debían de entrenar y hasta les prometía partidos amistosos. Momoshiro no cambiaba. Continuaba siendo tan amigable con todo el mundo. Incluso con Tachibana de por medio y las peleas de adolescentes alocados con Kamio.

Vio una de las canastas caer al ser golpeada por un fuerte pase, pero demasiado mal equilibrado por parte de Horio. El novato se había convertido drásticamente en un falso titular de boquilla grande que no paraba de intentar destacar más por su estupidez y torpeza que por otra cosa. A su lado, los otros dos novatos intentaban cerrarle la boca e intentar que Kaidoh no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El capitán pareció buscar a su alrededor y gruñir o sisear al no ver lo que buscaba y hacer huir a un par de novatos. Se preguntó si la cosa que buscaba era Osakada, que según Sakuno, no había asistido ese día.

No comprendía muy bien las relaciones entre chicos y chicas y tampoco estaba interesado y no le gustaba que lo mezclara con Ryuzaki nieta porque sí.

Frunció los párpados al ver algo moverse rápidamente, con torpeza. Algo que trepaba a un árbol y miraba hacia donde estaban. Con una terrible habilidad reptó por las ramas, subiendo a gran velocidad hasta que dio un salto y se agarró a las rejas. Lo primero que pensó es que Japón estaba siendo atacada por cosas imposibles. Pero cuando escuchó un grito por parte de Ryuzaki y su nombre, comprendió lo que pasaba.

Su cuerpo se movió por la verja rápidamente. Dio un salto hasta el suelo, se posicionó a cuatro patas y corrió hasta la castaña, saltando y abrazándola. Ambos cayeron contra el suelo ante el placaje y Ryuzaki gimió de dolor pese a quedar sobre él.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y estuvo a punto de gritar incluso. Aquello era de locos.

--

El asombro fue usurpado por el dolor y terminó regresando cuando se encontró sentada sobre la figura que había saltado del suelo como si nada hasta donde estaban el gato y ella. Y su mente había trabajado rápidamente en busca de una respuesta que hiciera ver a Echizen Ryoma de otra forma que no fuera como un héroe de comic.

Sintió los dedos agarrarle las caderas y como se levantaba hasta ella, lamiéndole la cara. Automaticamente, retrocedió, encontrándose con Karupin entre ellos. Tenía los cabellos de punta y miraba a su amo en advertencia. Un maullido escapó de la boca masculina, mientras la miraba con los ojos brillantes. Retrocedió de nuevo, hasta la pared.

De un manotazo, Ryoma se deshizo de Karupin, tirándolo junto al bento. Ni siquiera lo miró. Gateó hasta ella, entrometiéndose entre sus piernas hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros. Su aliento le golpeó. Entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar. No es que le diera miedo precisamente.

Siempre que había hablado con Ryoma no había podido evitar pensar qué sentiría al tenerlo tan cerca de ella- rostro contra rostro, nariz contra nariz- pero ahora que estaba pasando… No era lo más tranquilo del mundo. Sentía como su pecho estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¡Karupin!

El grito la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Era la voz de Ryoma, pero éste estaba delante de ella y no se había ni movido. Hasta giró la cabeza para mirar al felino, de pie, con los pelos de punta y las uñas sacadas, prometiendo venganza. Ryoma, ante ella, se encogió sobre sus piernas y manos y saltó hacia un lado, poniéndose cara a la pared. El gato se relajó.

—Che…

Parpadeó, moviendo la muñeca que tenía retorcida y dolorida. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero lo único que logró fue cerrar las piernas de una visión no muy grata para ella. El gato se había sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y miraba a su amo fríamente. Una señal de regaño que parecía continuar amenazar a su dueño. Jadeante, se llevó una mano a la frente: ¿Qué no era al contrario? ¿No eran los amos quienes regañaban a la mascota?

Lo vio mover la cola de un lado a otro y cómo se miraba una de las manos, sacando las uñas con facilidad antes de volver a esconderlas. Indiferente. Frio. Arisco. Solitario. Dormilón.

—… ¿Ryoma-kun?....

El felino la miró al instante de reojo, mientras que Ryoma la ignoraba. Se humedeció los labios, logrando levantarse finalmente, recogiendo el bento en silencio y guardándolo. Se acercó hasta Karupin, recogiéndolo del suelo y metiéndolo dentro de su cesto. Se volvió hacia Ryoma, con miedo a acercarse. No era nada normal el comportamiento que estaba teniendo.

—Esto… eh… vamos… a tu casa— murmuró, parpadeando al ver que la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Retrocedió de nuevo cuando extendió una mano hacia ella— ¿eh?

El gato se removió de nuevo en su cesta mientras ella sentía un escalofrió recorrerla por completo. Algo pasaba. Algo muy gordo para que Ryoma Echizen extendiera su mano como si nada, para caminar juntos. Especialmente, cuando atrapó finalmente su mano y tiró de ella a todo correr.

Bajar todas las escaleras se convirtió en una pequeña aventura de riesgo que la hizo enrojecer de miedo y de vergüenza cuando él decidió que era mucho mejor saltar por el posa manos con ella en brazos. Abrazó a Karupin contra sí y agradeció que ya hubiera sonado el timbre y nadie los estuviera mirando. La reputación de Ryoma se iría al traste. ¿Quién diría que algo así sería ejercido por el tenista frio?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, apretó con fuerza sus dedos contra la bolsa, temblando.

—Ry… Ryoma-kun… por favor… déjame en el suelo.

El ojos dorados parpadeó, confuso y volvió a lamerle la cara sin soltarla. De la misma impresión, la bolsa que contenía a Karupin estrelló contra el suelo. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó a través de la tela. Ryoma volvió a parpadear, sorprendido y la dejó en el suelo, desde luego, pero sin el menor de los cuidados. Cuando su trasero dio contra el suelo, gimió. El chico se agachó en la cesta, abriéndola y sacando a Karupin, quien lo miraba profundamente furioso. ¿Los gatos no caían siempre de pie?

Quizás la bolsa había impedido esa ejecución. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que le dolía el trasero.

Se levantó con torpeza, logrando estabilizarse. Sujetó la bolsa por las asas y esperó a que amo y gato terminaran de pelearse. Los miró atentamente, encontrando las diferencias más grandes. Carraspeó, llamando la atención de los dos. Ambos ojos felinos se clavaron sobre su figura mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Echizen. Karupin gruñó, siguiéndola cual perro fiel mientras Ryoma volvía a posicionarse a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano mientras la columpiaba infantilmente.

Gracias a su suerte, no sucedió ningún percance cuando llegaron hasta las grandes puertas de madera del templo. Ryoma empujó con ambas manos la puerta, abriéndola con brusquedad y sin esperarles, mientras Karupin se colaba como si nada ella dudaba: ¿La acusarían de allanamiento de morada? Empujó ligeramente la madera con los dedos, encontrándose con el rostro de Nanjiro justo ante sus narices. Retrocedió al instante, sintiendo uno de los ladrillos salidos en sus riñones.

—Ah, yo no quería entrar así… pero Karupin y Ryoma… — suspiró— vale… Ryoma-kun y Karupin actúan raro… es como si…

— ¿se hubieran intercambiado?

La voz de Rinko la estremeció. Afirmó, mirándola desde su puesto, altiva, con Karupin entre sus brazos y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—No pensé que te dieras cuenta tan rápido. Creí que pasarían más cosas antes de ello. Tenía la sensación de que Ryoma merecía esta clase de castigo. Disculpa que Karupin te trate de esa forma. Creo que te ha estado haciendo cosas que Ryoma en teoría jamás haría.

Sakuno parpadeó, perdida.

—Entonces, ¿Karupin está dentro del cuerpo de Ryoma-kun?... Eso quiere decir que….

—Has estado conviviendo un tiempo con Ryoma en el cuerpo de Karupin— terminó Nanjiro por ella, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa— perdona que te utilizáramos como escarmiento para nuestro hijo. Ahora, entra, intentaremos explicártelo todo mejor.

Accedió, descalzándose en la entrada. Nanako se encontraba sentada en el salón, con Ryoma sobre sus muslos. El chico se rozaba contra sus piernas gatunamente y hasta maulló en agradecimiento cuando su prima osó tocarle la espalda en una caricia.

—Siéntate — invitó Takeuchi.

Obedeció, ocupando un lugar de la mesa frente a Nanjiro y esperó que Rinko se sentara junto a ella, dejando al gato sobre el centro de la mesa. Karupin se sacudió como si acabara de salir del baño.

—Ryoma, dile algo para que vea que no mentimos y que estás dentro del cuerpo del gato— ordenó la mujer con severa expresión, la cual ni su hijo logró ignorar.

—Che…. Mada mada dane.

Agrandó los ojos y la boca le cedió. No. No habían sido suposiciones y ahora tenía la prueba ante sus ojos. Ryoma Echizen- al menos su espíritu o conciencia, como se la llamara- estaba dentro del cuerpo de su mascota. Ahora comprendía cómo Ryoma (Karupin), había podido subir escalando desde el suelo, abalanzarse sobre ella y optar por los lametones como saludos. Además del enfado del gato (Ryoma).

—Va… vale… El gato es Ryoma-kun y el cuerpo de Ryoma-kun es Karupin.

—Exactamente— Le sonrió Nanako— Es difícil de entender y hasta te puedes hacer un lio si no prestas atención, pero con su comportamiento y carácter, es fácil de saber quién es uno y otro.

Afirmó, volviendo a ver a Karupin rozarse más contra las piernas de Nanako y como esta enredaba sus dedos en los verdosos cabellos. Por su parte, Ryoma les había dado la espalda y movía la cola de un lado a otro en señal de cabreo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible esto? Yo creía que solo pasaban en los… mangas…

Rinko frunció los parpados.

—Existe una leyenda muy antigua y japonesa que mi abuela solía predicar, pero que no es popular. Al parecer, si miras a la luna las noches de rojez, se te pueden cumplir los deseos. Éste _idiota_— y señaló a su hijo gatuno— debió de pensar en algo relacionado con Karupin y terminaron intercambiándose. Ese es todo el misterio. Ahora, la pregunta clave: ¿Cuándo volverán a su estado normal?

No podía negar que eso le preocupaba, desde luego, pero ella en esos momentos estaba rebobinando y viviendo todo lo que había pasado en su casa ante el tenista. Demasiadas cosas que había visto. Si antes era invisible para él, probablemente ahora sería la persona que menos querría a su lado. Carraspeó, humedeciéndose los labios y apretando los dedos contra su mano.

—Bueno… pero… ahora que lo sé… entonces, él puede…

—Sí, ya nos ocuparemos nosotros. Lo único que te agradecería es que informaras a su profesor de que no puede ir. Yo le avisaré y solo tendrías que traerle los deberes— pidió Rinko con una mirada suplicante— tengo que buscar el libro de las leyendas de mi abuela. En nuestra familia la tomábamos por loca y ahora resulta que es verdad… Siento mucho tener que molestarte, Sakuno.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Nanako se liberó del agarre de Karupin y subió hasta el dormitorio mientras Rinko se encargaba de abrir la puerta. Escuchó unos murmullos y después, los pasos de alguien más. Cuando la vio, el aire se le congeló.

—Mamá… ¿Qué…?

—Tu abuela me dijo que ibas a estar aquí y veo que no me mintió. No es el mejor lugar para hablar: coge tus cosas que nos vamos.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sakura— Canturreó Nanjiro Echizen con sarcasmo. Su madre lo fulminó con la mirada, cambiándose de brazo el bolso.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Es cierto que sigues teniendo buena presencia, pero: ¿De qué demonios me enamoré de ti? Me alegro mucho de no haber terminado siendo una más de tus faldas. ¿Cómo te aguanta tú mujer?

Rinko parpadeó, mirándola interrogativa. Nerviosa, ocultó un mechón tras su cabello mientras se levantaba. Nanjiro estiró la mano, sujetándola de la muñeca y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo. El tenista observó a su madre sin inmutarse.

—Has cambiado demasiado, Sakura. He leído sobre ti en el periódico. Te vas a casar. Es una gran noticia. Felicidades.

—¿Acasos pensabas que me iba a quedar comiéndome los mocos como si nada? — Espetó su progenitora, mirándola en advertencia— Suelta a mi hija, tenemos que irnos.

—Según tengo entendido, nunca has estado para cuidarla desde que murió su padre. ¿Recuerdas que era amigo mío?

—Sí, y mi marido. Y aunque era así, no dudaste en besarme.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en la boca rojiza de Sakura, mientras Rinko regresaba a puesto, cogiendo a Ryoma en brazos y observándolos de la misma forma que si estuviera viendo una telenovela en la televisión. Nanjiro estalló en carcajadas.

—Sakura, eres y serás una mujer muy imaginativa. El mundo siempre ha de girar a tu alrededor. ¿Cuándo dices que te besé? Creo recordar que eso sucedió simplemente porque tropezamos. No es por nada, pero por aquel entonces estabas embarazada de Sakuno de unas semanas y mi mujer de Ryoma por un mes y ciertas semanas. — Echizen frunció los párpados— no soy tan frio como para dejar que una embarazada se de un guarrazo contra el suelo. Ahora, ¿Te importaría esperar?

—Diablos, ¿qué tengo que esperar? Solo he venido a por mí hija. Devuélvemela antes de que te acuse de pedófilo— Exigió estendiendo una mano hacia el mayor de los varones Echizen—, no es juguete.

Rinko sonrió en ese momento, acariciando el lomo de Ryoma como si fuera el mismísimo Karupin.

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero quiero adoptar esa anécdota dicha por usted, señora Ryuzaki. "No es un juguete". Para su información, soy abogada de profesión y sé leer perfectamente. Cuando Nanjiro me mostró el periódico y leí el titular, descubrí una simple línea que decía— y dictó: — "La joven viuda pronto volverá a tomar nupcias sin la necesidad de permisos especiales por parte de su familia y es libre de adoptar el nuevo apellido. Su suegra no será ningún problema, ya que los únicos lazos que las unían eran simplemente unos restos que descansan en el cementerio".

Su madre empalideció. Retrocedió como si le hubieran puesto ante el rostro y Rinko frunció los labios, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Explíqueme: ¿Qué es Sakuno? ¿Cenizas? Yo la veo bien viva, sentada en el salón de mi casa. La verdad es que iba a pasar del asunto porque no sabía quién era usted ni nada por el estilo. Cuando mi marido me explicó que se trataba de Sakuno, comprendí. Lo siento, pero voy a ser clara: Si va a joderle la vida a una niña como ella, se la joderé yo a usted. Ahora, si es tan amable, abandone mi casa, deje en paz a mi marido y acarree con sus tareas maternales cuando tenga la cabeza asentada. Oh— añadió— le voy a decir algo que mi abuela siempre decían: "El día que maldigas a tu sangre, la venganza llegará". Recuerde que la sangre forma parte de cualquiera de nuestros hijos y sin estas, nadie puede sobrevivir.

—… ¡Me está maldiciendo! — Acusó su progenitora con fuerza— ¡Acaba de maldecirme sin hijos!

Nanjiro se removió en su sitio, acogiéndola entre sus brazos sin dejar de mirar a su madre con burla.

—Tiene toda la razón, porque Sakuno ya no es tu hija. Lo siento. He hablado con tu suegra, perdón, ex suegra y me ha concedido la capacidad de adoptar a Sakuno. Te lo aviso Sakura: Cuento con la mejor abogada.

--

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido a su alrededor. Ryuzaki lloraba en silencio contra el pecho de su padre. Su madre se mantenía tensa y miraba con fijación a aquella temblorosa mujer que de poco podía parecerse a su hija. Y su padre… su estúpido viejo estaba disfrutando con todo eso. Probablemente, como venganza, pero ¿por quién? ¿Por Ryuzaki o por él- que quizás recibió alguna buena bronca cuando Rinko se enteró de su "infidelidad"-, ?

—Je, ¿De qué hablas? Tú, adoptar a esta cría, ¿Estás loco? ¿Vas a meterla en la casa donde tienes a un crio con _la escopeta cargada_? Claro, pónselo más en bandeja. Yo seré una mala madre, pero al menos quería estuviera casada con alguien que la cuidara. Y tú la usas como muñeca hinchable para tu hijo. Es gracioso.

Su padre frunció las cejas severamente.

—Para tú información, Ryoma no ha metido su colita en ningún sitio. Es más, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que ambos son vírgenes.

Se estremeció hasta la cola. No encontraba necesario hablar sobre su virginidad o sobre sus relaciones sexuales. Pero fuera como fuera, aquello hizo enrojecer a la mujer, que lanzó una mirada acusadora a su hija, quien se refugió más en su padre, dándole la espalda.

—Bien, perfecto. Por mí que se quede contigo. Úsala de vientre si te da la gana. Pero no quiero tenerla conmigo. He de rehacer mi vida. Me caso y no quiero tener nada que ver con el pasado. Porque lo enterré el día que mi marido murió.

Con orgullo y altiva, se giró sobre los tacones que no se había quitado, arañando el parqué y caminó hasta salida, dando un portazo. Ryuzaki se estremeció y Rinko suspiró.

—Existen _madres_ y _madres_. Sakuno, lo siento. Quizás querrías decirle algo.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza, hipando en medio del llanto que no lograba remediar, escondiéndose entre los brazos de su progenitor. Nanjiro no se movió. Dejó que llorara y la abrazó paternalmente, en silencio. Nunca pensó que vería a su padre comportarse de esa manera con alguien, claro que él solo había tenido varones. Y siempre que lo había visto junto a una chica, era para recibir alguna torta o simplemente para babear- pero sin tocar-.

Una hora después, la chica pareció lograr terminar de sacar todo y quedó dormida sobre tres de los cojines. Su madre se encargó de arroparla y la dejaron durmiendo ahí para reunirse todos en la cocina. Karupin quiso subirse sobre las piernas de Nanako, pero al no caber, esta tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y entretenerlo antes de que sucediera algo peor.

— ¿Por qué se escapó? — preguntó roncamente tras sentarse en la mesa.

—Porque Nanako también tiene vida, hijo— respondió Rinko sentándose también—. Pero en lugar de ir hacia donde estaba Nanako, se fue a tu escuela. Al parecer, sintió el olor de Sakuno.

—Y a él le gusta ella— indicó sonriente su prima mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su cuerpo— Karupin no es de los gatos que dan muchos besos, ¿Verdad? Suele enroscarse, dejar que lo toques, hasta dormir entre tus piernas o cualquier otra cosa. Pocas veces le he visto darle besos a otras personas o incluso a ti, Ryoma-san. Pero… parece que el sabor de Sakuno le gusta.

Cerró los ojos sin poder culpar a su felino amigo. Hasta él, gracias al olfato desarrollado del cuerpo de Karupin, le llegaba el dulce olor de la chica dormida. Un dulce olor que se adentraba en su ser, relajándolo.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Ella sabe lo que sucede y no es que esté en la mejor etapa de su vida. Necesita ayuda, apoyo, amistad… y aunque hagas planes para adoptarla, tito, no creo que su abuela deje que te la traigas hasta aquí.

—Sumire también podría venirse— opinó Rinko encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Yada! — gritaron ambos varones, espeluznados.

Rinko sonrió, acariciándose el mentón.

—Creo que Sakuno cuidará bien de ti, Ryoma. Así que te quedarás con ella. Para su abuela, tu padre todavía le debe un gato a Sakuno, así que seguirás suplantándolo. Mientras, yo me encargaré de buscar una solución a este intercambio— prometió.

Agrandó los ojos, queriendo negarse, pero cualquiera decía eso cuando había un chico- que era él- creando problemas "felinos" por culpa de su comportamiento. Nanjiro esbozó una macabra sonrisa.

—Oí, shonen, si prefieres, podemos hacer que Sakuno se lleve tu cuerpo ya que el que está dentro es Karupin. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasara si a Karupin le entra "el _celo_"? ¿Sabes lo que pasará? — canturreó pervertidamente el mismo hombre que momentos antes defendía con uñas y dientes la virginidad de ambos— Sakuno tendrá su primera experiencia sexual contigo a modo animal.

Gruñó otra vez, chasqueando la lengua.

—Iré yo.

Era mucho mejor que dejar a un gato de celos a pares con una humana. No es que fuera un chico forzudo, pero sí tenía la suficiente fuerza masculina como para poder hacer que una joven fuera violada por su parte. Pero prefería que su cuerpo no fuera utilizado para el sexo, al menos, mientras él estuviera fuera de él.

Además, Ryuzaki era demasiado débil y sí que ocurriría aquella desgracia…. ¿Podría ser acusado de zoofilia? Era absurdo. Suspiró como rendición mientras su madre lo tomaba de las axilas para levantarlo y rozar nariz contra nariz. Intentó defenderse, pero corría el riesgo de darle un arañazo que le costaría un cachete o algo peor… Dios sabía lo que podría pasar.

Dos horas después, Ryuzaki despertó y Sumire llegó para recogerla tras que Nanjiro llamara y explicara lo que había pasado. Mientras la chica tomaba una tila con un trozo de tarta de manzana, Sumire se excusó con ellos por las molestias con Sakura. Rinko había negado aquella disculpa.

—Ni Sakuno ni tú tenéis la culpa. Existen madres que tienen los niveles de sentimientos bien rotos y los de "yo, yo y yo" muy despiertos. Espero que comprenda más tarde o temprano su error. Por tú parte, Sakuno, eres libre de decidir qué hacer— y sonrió— Nanjiro puede adoptarte.

—Pero… cuando mamá se case… perderá el apellido Ryuzaki igualmente… así que… no quiero molestarles… o… ¿es obligatorio que pierda el apellido de mi padre?

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, no es necesario. Es más, eres la última que queda de su sangre y debería de sentirte orgullosa. Tu padre era un buen hombre. Pero… No sé, creo que tarde o temprano, podrías querer "vengarte" de tu madre.

—No, no— respondió rápidamente la joven con las manos levantadas negativamente— ella… tiene que ser feliz. Es lo mejor. Por ahora, viviré como siempre… no necesité nunca nada de ella y… creo que tampoco lo necesitaré en adelante.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando en algún sitio demanden el permiso de sus padres? — Inquirió Nanako.

—Yo lo firmaré— respondió la entrenadora acariciando el hombro derecho de la joven—. Entonces, ya que está todo aclarado, creo que podemos dejar de molestarles. Además, que ver en qué ha terminado uno de mis "chicos", me pone de los nervios.

—Vieja bruja— tosió su progenitor.

—Ah, espera, Sakuno— interrumpió Rinko su marcha, cogiendo la maleta de Karupin de nuevo y luego a él— ¿Puedes quedarte con _Karupin_ un poco más?

Sumire estrechó los ojos, desviando su mirada hasta Nanjiro, que se rascaba la barriga mientras sonreía divertido al ver el sonrojo de Sakuno.

—Diablos, ¿Cuándo piensas quitarte esa vagueza y comprarle el gato? No creo que a tu hijo le haga mucha gracia que tengamos a su adorado gato.

Nanjiro volvió a reír ruidosamente, abrazándose el estómago. Ryuzaki abuela se cruzó de brazos y terminó por sonreír al ver a Sakuno afirmar con timidez.

—Está bien. Venga, cógelo y vamos a casa, Sakuno.

— ¡Sip!

Le abrió la bolsa, mirándole preocupada. Bufó, entrando. No lo necesitaba pero estaba dentro de la piel de un gato, así que no había más remedio. Una vez dentro, Ryuzaki no cerró la cremallera y lo cargó con cuidado hasta el coche, dejándolo en la parte de atrás mientras subía delante con su abuela.

—Sakuno, ¿seguro que estás bien? Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si eso te relaja.

—No, no. Me siento bien. Ya pasó todo y me siento mejor. Quiero ir a casa.

Sumire afirmó, poniendo el coche en marcha y encaminándose hasta la casa de las dos mujeres. De nuevo, tendría que soportar más tiempo en ese cuerpo y seguir siendo un gato. Al menos, delante de los ojos de los demás, porque con Ryuzaki nieta… ya era otro tema.

**n/a**

Por favor, id al lj para entender éste capítulo. No daré aclaraciones aquí. Id allí y preguntar lo que deséis.

Nos vemos :3

Y gracias por sus rw :3 animan a continuar escribiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres:**

La sombra de un beso

Por tercera vez, aquel suspiro resonó en la habitación.

—Hum…

Y sí, de nuevo el golpe contra sus labios con el lapicero, otro suspiro y un estiramiento. Nunca había visto a nadie tardar tanto en hacer unos simples deberes de inglés. Llevaba así tres horas enteras. Levantándose cuando le dolía la espalda, bajando a por algo de beber y yendo al baño para refrescarse el rostro. En uno de esos viajes había mirado los deberes por encima y comprendió enseguida que realmente estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Eran facilísimos.

Si hubiera tenido manos en lugar de patas, se lo habría mostrado perfectamente.

Aunque no podía esperar que Ryuzaki se mostrara concentrada en los estudios después de por todo lo que había pasado. Primero las discusiones con su madre, después, saber que él era en realidad Karupin y por último, descubrir que ha su madre le daba exactamente igual si otro la adoptaba o no. Para remate, tuvo que ver la boda por la televisión. Osakada se acopló en su casa y puso el canal como si nada, asegurando que parecía una boda de la realeza. La castaña de largas trenzas tuvo que encerrarse casi por una hora en el baño hasta reprimir las lágrimas que escapaban de su control.

Y finalmente, la tranquilidad llegó a su vida, más o menos. Porque tras lo de su madre, quedaba el gran dilema de su problema. Se estaba empezando a cansar de ser un gato. Especialmente, porque ahora lo trataban de otra forma distinta.

Únicamente Sumire sabía que era un gato- el gato del hijo de su ex alumno-. Sakuno cambió drásticamente de comportamiento. Lo echaba de la habitación antes de que él decidiera marcharse como había hecho cada vez que había tenido oportunidad. Le cocinaba la comida como si de un humano se tratara y le aseaba con mucho más cuidado que antes. Eso sí, se aseguraba de tenerlo menos en brazos y de que el contacto fuera mínimo.

Probablemente, las cosas eran demasiado diferentes ahora que sabía qué sucedía. Al menos, podía estar tranquilo.

Ryuzaki había mentido piadosamente en la escuela, diciendo que se encontraba enfermo y que por culpa de las muchas visitas al médico no podía asistir para no interferir en el curso de sus compañeros. El profesor lo había aceptado y cada semana le pasaba una libreta repleta de deberes y apuntes para que no perdiera nada del curso. Seguramente, Rinko también habría metido mano en el asunto.

Así pues, se sentaba ante un montón de libretas y las releía mientras no había nadie, después, tenía que molestar a la chica para que escribiera sus respuestas. Aunque odiaba tener que necesitar la ayuda de los demás para hacer algo, no le quedaba más remedio. Eso sí, sentirse tan inútil era una carga más alarmante que la necesidad de ejercicio. Porque tenía que reconocerlo, echaba mucho de menos jugar tenis.

—Hum…

De nuevo aquel suspiró. Alzó la vista hasta ella. Ryuzaki utilizaba su muñeca como punto de apoyo y miraba distraída el lapicero que caía por sus dedos y de nuevo, otro suspiro. Guiñó los ojos, queriendo descubrir qué pasaba. No entendía. Y otro nuevo suspiro surcó la garganta femenina.

Movió la cabeza en signo de cabreo.

No comprendía a las mujeres. Eran realmente extrañas. Repentinamente se ponían a suspirar o a llorar. Eran débiles y siempre necesitaban protección. Era absurdo cuando después las veías en masa atosigando a alguien o persiguiendo a cualquiera.

Ryuzaki volvió a estirarse, golpeándose los hombros con los puños para relajarlos y mirando con atención el teléfono. Y de nuevo, volvió a suspirar, apartando la mirada hasta la ventana. Guiñó los ojos y se levantó, descendiendo de la mesa. Aquella mocosa estaba escondiendo algo y lo que era peor: ¿Por qué tenía que interesarse? Ah, sí, quizás porque anoche se quedó sin cena y esta mañana solo había desayunado un tazón de leche que la abuela de la suspirosa niña le había ofrecido- porque era un gato-.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo que Ryuzaki suspirara y se olvidara de que él, en sí, era una persona humana dentro del cuerpo de un gato?

Entonces, el timbre del teléfono se dejó escuchar más la ansiosa voz de la castaña al contestar. Un par de intercambios de palabras y el ruido de la silla al moverse por encima del parqué.

Después, unos pasos rápidos tropezándose por la escalera y la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Sumire asomó por la puerta de la ducha, vestida y únicamente con una toalla religada en los cabellos. Parpadeó con sorpresa y revisó el dormitorio de la chica.

—Ah, ¿Sakuno? — llamó sin obtener respuesta— ¿qué demonios le pasa a esa chica desde el otro día? Desde que ha llegado ese nuevo entrenador para el género femenino, no se salta ni un solo entrenamiento… ese tipo… realmente me pone de los nervios. Es como el padre de tu dueño— explicó, mirándole con atención.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió. Como su padre…. Eso era malo, muy malo. Si bien se podría decir que su padre ahora había sentado la cabeza, según los rumores y las historias de su madre, era un don Juan que no dudaba en conquistar a quien fuera.

Horas más tarde, casi ya caída la noche, Ryuzaki nieta regresó. Suspirando y con un peluche en forma de corazón entre sus brazos. Osakada venía con ella. Los gritos eran la prueba irrefutable.

—No entiendo por qué siempre tienen que llegar chicos guapos tenistas a nuestra escuela. ¡Nos desbordan el corazón! Después de Ryoma, llega él. ¿Es una casualidad que se conozcan?

Ryuzaki pareció sopesar aquella pregunta y él comenzó a sentirse amnésico. No recordaba a nadie mayor que él, que fuera tenista y además, con capacidades para enseñar en Seigaku.

—No lo sé— terminó por responder la castaña— aunque… sí que me sorprendió que me conociera.

Osakada emitió un gritito, abrazando- o haciéndole un placaje en toda regla- a Sakuno.

—Eso sí que me ha sorprendido. Te habla con una dulzura que da envidia. Estoy pensando seriamente en escribirme al equipo. Tu entraste por Ryoma, ¿cierto?

Ryuzaki se revolvió rápidamente, enrojeciendo.

—No… no fue exactamente por lo que crees. Ryoma-kun… me demostró que no importa cuán torpe seas, siempre puedes jugar y divertirte. Tú misma demostraste una vez que puedes jugar bien. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos entrenó?

_O que ella se acopló_ pensó, recordando aquel día como el más traicionero por parte de su padre. Le habían dicho la nieta no la amiga de la nieta incluida. Siempre se preguntó por qué Osakada siempre aparecía cuando Ryuzaki y él estaban en algún sitio.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, tengo que hacer el cartel esta vez para tu entrenador— canturreó Tomoka subiendo las escaleras— mañana lo llevaré a los entrenamientos.

Sakuno guiñó los ojos, siguiéndola de cerca.

—Pero… ¡Tomo-chan!

Las vio alejarse rápidamente y se encogió sobre sí mismo, usando el reposabrazos del sofá como cama. No pensaba subir a esa habitación en la que correría el riesgo de recibir un apretón demasiado fuerte. Era un gato, pero no estúpido. Lo malo de todo… miró su estómago. El pobre gruñía por hambre.

Y lo peor de todo, es que su entrenadora llegaría esa noche tarde. Probablemente, se fuera a la cama sin cenar.

Los gritos de Osakada llegaban hasta el salón. Gritaba algo sobre el nuevo cartel y los momentos que parecían pasar con el nuevo entrenador. Curiosamente, subió las escaleras, asomando el hocico entre la puerta y el quicio. Un montón de fotografías estaban esparcidas en el suelo de la habitación y ambas pasaban con sumo cuidado una a otra las que parecían gustarles más, gritando con fanatismo.

Se acercó más, inclinándose sobre una de las fotografías. La cola se puso erecta y los pelos de su lomo se crisparon.

—Cuidado con el gato, Sakuno, está arañando una de las fotografías.

La castaña se volvió hacia él rápidamente, tomándolo en brazos y saliendo al pasillo.

—Ryoma-kun— dijo en voz baja— por favor, pórtate bien y no molestes.

—Oí…— intentó detenerla— comida.

Pero la puerta se cerró ante sus narices y nadie más salió hasta la mañana siguiente. Al menos, la anciana entrenadora tuvo compasión por él y al verle el cacharro vacio, le echó unos taquitos de pollo y un tazón de leche.

Al día siguiente, ambas muchachas se despertaron temprano, saliendo en tropel hasta el exterior, cargada con bolsas y bentos que no recordaba que hubieran hecho. Recordando la imagen de aquella fotografía, no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlas.

—Sakuno, ¿Crees que él y Ryoma se llevarían bien?

Ryuzaki pareció sopesar un instante la pregunta, antes de encogerse de hombros y guiñar los ojos.

—No lo sé. Ryoma-kun tiene un carisma que atrae a quienes sean, aunque él no quiera. Es como un imán. Pero éste chico… también lo tiene. Quizás, fuera capaz de atraer a Ryoma-kun.

Osakada torció el gesto.

—Eso sonó muy gay.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros mientras a él le recorría otro y más intenso, escalofrió. ¿Qué demonios leía o veía Osakada que tenía esas ideas de bomberos? Si bien todavía no se había dado por centrarse en el género femenino, estaba seguro de que le gustaban las ostras.

—La verdad, si él y Ryoma-kun, fueran pareja no me importaría. Cada quien es libre de gustarle quien quiera. La sexualidad de cada uno es la de cada quien. No tendría por qué entrometerme…

Osakada gritó mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—Realmente eres adorable. Pero tengo que confesar que quizás yo no me quedara totalmente tranquila si Kaidoh se fuera con un hombre. Llámame celosa si quieres, pero… le quiero demasiado como para aceptar el simple hecho de que se fuera con otra mujer.

_La que está tras otro hombre…_

Sakuno sonrió, como si hubieran tenido el mismo pensamiento. Osakada tenía una forma un poco retorcida de ver el comportamiento amoroso de las parejas. Pero bueno, Kaidoh debía de ser capaz de entenderlo si continuaba con ella.

Agradeció que ambas chicas estuvieran más ocupadas con su conversación en vez de que él las estuviera siguiendo. Fue así como llegó a las canchas donde él mismo había estado jugando con Tezuka antes de irse a América.

Entrecerró los ojos y buscó a su alrededor. Finalmente, lo encontró, saludándolas amigablemente mientras bebía un poco de agua para después, correr hasta ellas y sonreír pícaramente mientras las alagaba una y otra vez. Ambas chicas se sonrojaban y suspiraban.

—Che.

Giró sobre sí mismo y les dio la espalda, hasta que sintió unas manos levantarle del suelo.

—Sí que lo eres. Eres Karupin. Ryoma te matará si se entera que has estado saliendo de la casa. Ven, que después te llevaré a casa.

Se removió sobre aquellas manos, queriendo escapar, hasta que Ryuzaki, corriendo hasta ellos, tropezó y cayó sobre ambos.

--

El golpe apenas llegó. El joven logró sujetarla firmemente de la cintura y levantar a Karupin para que no quedara aplastado. Había sido puro acto reflejo correr para coger a Karupin de las manos del chico, pero no esperaba tropezar y quedar sobre él.

—Je, realmente eres adorable— endulzó. Ella guiñó los ojos, sintiendo como comenzaba a hiperventilar— por mí, podrías quedarte toda la vida así. Pero tengo que llevar este minino a su lugar de procedencia o alguien tendrá una rabieta.

Giró los ojos hasta Ryoma, quien intentaba zafarse del agarre y la miraba como si acabara de enviarlo a la misma horca por un pecado que no hubiera cometido. Quizás furia o quizás rabia por haberlo estado ignorando todo este tiempo. Pero es que realmente no sabía qué le había sucedido. Cuando la nueva inquisición de Seigaku se cruzó en su camino, se quedó totalmente maravillada.

Nadie podía culparla por sentirse por una vez mujer, ¿Verdad?

—Esto… no… no puede llevarse al gato. Seguramente, lo ha confundido con el de otra persona. Lo siento, pero es mío…

Él negó con la cabeza y le tocó los cabellos.

—Este gato se llama Karupin.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Com… ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Exclamó, viendo el gesto molesto de Ryoma. La nueva adquisición sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—Porque es la mascota de mi hermano.

Ahogó un grito en su garganta, comprendió enseguida por qué la mirada de Ryoma en aquel rostro felino. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de su gran parecido? ¿Había quedado tan eclipsada que se había olvidado de cómo era el Ryoma original? Un despiste así no era posible de ocultar.

—Dime, ¿Acaso le has robado el gato a mi hermano? ¡Ah, comprendo, comprendo! Lo hiciste para llamar su atención y mostrarle así tus encantos femeninos, ¿Verdad? No te preocupes, no llores ni nada. Yo te defenderé.

—Eh… pero… es que…— intentó explicar.

Pero él se levantó, tirando de ella del brazo mientras reía y caminaba a grandes zancadas. Antes que tuviera tiempo de poder explicar las razones, se encontraban ante las puertas de la casa de los Echizen, con Nanjiro mirándoles perplejo y en petición de una explicación.

—Esto… eh….— intentó saludar.

—Papá, ¿El pequeño ya ha regresado? Tengo que presentarle a alguien y decirle que durante su pataleta, su gato se ha escapado.

—Eh… Ryoga, espera, no es lo que…— explicó Nanjiro.

—No, no, ¡Karupin! — se escuchó la voz de Nanako.

Pero parecía ser demasiado tarde. Antes que nadie tuviera tiempo de detenerlo, Karupin saltó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como la lengua se movía sobre sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente, Nanjiro logró quitárselo de encima.

El llamado Ryoga miraba la escena totalmente inseguro y asombrado. Probablemente, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando a su hermano menor. Caminó a grandes zanjadas hasta Karupin, poniéndole la mano en la frente. El felino se removió, mordiéndosela.

—Auch, ¿pero qué demonios le pasa a mi hermano? ¿Lo habéis vuelto idiota a base de caldo casero?

Se frotó la mano dolorida y gruñó, entregándole a Ryoma. Karupin lo estrujó entre sus brazos, lamiéndolo.

—¡Ahg, no, Karupin! — chilló Nanjiro, tapándole la boca— vas a terminar con dolor de barriga de nuevo. Tanto tragar pelos… los pelos no son buenos para los humanos.

Le palmeó la espalda al cuerpo de Ryoma, esperando que escupiera. Ryoma se removió entre sus manos, saltando al suelo y sacudiéndose.

—Che… mada mada dane.

Ryoga descendió los ojos hasta el felino, mirándolo tan atontado que al dar un paso atrás, tropezó y cayó de culo. Los señaló con una mano y después la miró a ella acusadoramente.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Por eso tantas ganas de que no lo viera.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como la misma vergüenza la hacía enrojecer. Unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y Rinko demandó tranquilidad y que entrasen. Se sorprendió al ver el tremendo caso que Ryoga le hizo y como Ryoma entraba había entrado en la casa antes que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Ryoga se sentó ante el kotatsu, esperando, al parecer, una explicación. Rinko felizmente se la explico, mostrándole un viejo diario.

—Lo encontré entre todos los trastos. No he comenzado a mirarlo, pero enseguida me pondré. Tener a Karupin escupiendo bolas de pelos como humano es… desagradable. Me parecía más mono cuando lo hacía en su cuerpo. Y Sakuno tampoco puede estar cuidando siempre de él. Es una chica al fin y al cabo.

Ryoga posó sus ojos sobre ella, humedeciéndose los labios.

—A ver si lo comprendo: Mi hermano ha estado conviviendo con una chica- adolescente cosa que lo hace más impactante- convertido en un gato. Y el gato que había en el cuerpo que ocupa mi hermano, Karupin, está en el cuerpo de Ryoma— posó sus ojos sobre ella, sonriendo pervertidamente e inclinándose— quizás deberías de aprovechar y violar el cuerpo de Ryoma para así… ¡Auch! ¿Se puede saber por qué me muerdes, Pequeño?

—Pisabas mi cola— refunfuñó Ryoma tocándose lo nombrado con una mano— che.

Ryoga Echizen escudriñó con la mirada a su hermano menor, quien se había acercado demasiado hasta lamerle la cara. Claro que se trataba de Karupin en realidad. Pero por alguna razón, la mano del mayor golpeó la cabeza del cuerpo del menor. Karupin maulló y comenzó a llorar. Rápidamente, giró la cabeza hacia ella, lanzándose hasta abrazarla mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cuerpo.

—¡Oí! — escuchó gritar a Ryoma.

Pero Karupin continuó sin hacerle caso, levantándola en brazos y corriendo por las escaleras rápidamente, encerrándola en un dormitorio, claramente de chico y creando un fuerte en la puerta. Confusa y sorprendida, apretó las telas de la cama entre sus dedos. Karupin parecía haber decidido que ella era su nuevo juguete.

—Karupin… escucha, creo que deberías de dejar que me vaya… no te van a hacer nada malo…

El gato la miró perdido, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Casi se estremeció, sorprendida. Sabía que era Karupin, pero era impactante ver a Ryoma llorar. Se levantó con cuidado, acercándose. Extendió las manos y lo acogió entre estos. Karupin ronroneó, abrazándose a ella con fuerza y tirándola de culo contra el suelo.

—¡Ay! — Exclamó al notar algo clavarse en sus nalgas.

Llevó las manos hacia atrás, encontrando una pelota de tenis con una cara dibujada.

—Ah… Esta es…

Karupin la cogió entre sus dientes, girando sobre sí mismo y lanzándosela. La atrapó entre sus manos, volviendo a lanzársela. La puerta se abrió justo cuando él saltaba sobre la cama y se la devolvía, esperando. Al girarse y prestar atención a Nanjiro y los demás, Karupin volvió a lanzarse sobre ella. Sorprendida, se giró hacia Karupin. El gato posó sus labios sobre los de ella, lamiéndoselos.

Dando un respingo, se echó hacia atrás, tocándoselos con sorpresa.

—Oh, vaya, "Ryoma" acaba de robarle el primer beso a la joven Ryuzaki. Mira que eres, pequeño— se burló, mirando al felino a sus pies— ah… parece que Ryoma se ha congelado.

Giró los ojos hasta el gato, encontrándoselo totalmente petrificado. Parecía estar tomándoselo peor que ella misma. ¡Egoísta! Se levantó y tiró de su cuerpo, queriendo huir. Nanjiro la sujetó de la cintura, impidiéndoselo mientras reía.

—Venga, venga, Sakuno. Nadie se ha muerto por un beso. Además, es Karupin y éstas salidas son típicas de libros y mangas. Hablemos.

—Es una adolescente, papá. Es lógico que tenga vergüenza— defendió entre risas Ryoga— y especialmente, si era su primer beso.

Escondió su rostro en el quimono oscuro del mayor, sorprendiéndose del olor dulzón a colonia masculina. El mismo que había sentido cuando lloró entre sus brazos. Probablemente, a simple vista, Nanjiro parecería un sucio monje, pero no era así. Era limpio y de olor totalmente… embriagante. Por un instante, se preguntó si alguna vez se había detenido a sentir el aroma de Ryoma y volvió a sonrojarse. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado últimamente? Su comportamiento no era para nada coherente. Primero seguía a Ryoma a todas partes, después, se quedó totalmente eclipsada por su hermano mayor. Ahora, se besaba con él por medio de su gato y olisqueaba al padre por oler a masculino.

Estaba completamente loca. ¿Tanto se le habían pegado la costumbres de Tomoka de ir detrás de cualquier hombre?

Era realmente vergonzoso.

Pero por más que forcejeara para soltarse de Nanjiro, este parecía haberla sujetado con un hierro. Era imposible soltarse de su brazo. Ahora comprendía de donde había recibido Ryoma la capacidad de hacerse más fuerte a medida que jugaba más partidos.

Momentos después, estaba siendo llevada al salón y sentada ante una taza de té caliente. Ryoga recibía un gran regaño por parte de su madre, que sostenía a Ryoma entre sus brazos- todavía petrificado- y a Karupin en sus pies. Después, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y no se comentó nada acerca de lo sucedido.

—Puede que haya descubierto algo de cómo devolver a Ryoma a su cuerpo. Al menos, eso dice aquí. Sin embargo, según tengo entendido, encontrarla va a ser difícil, puesto que el lugar es lejos y solo las dos personas interesadas deben de ir. Pero contando con que Ryoma es un gato y el gato es Ryoma… creo que alguien debería de acompañarlos, Sakuno.

Se señaló perpleja.

—Pero… yo soy una menor también y….

—Karupin parece haber decidido que eres su dueña ahora. Es algo extraño, pues los gatos suelen ser fieles a su dueño, pero a veces, tienden a escoger a otros. Son caprichosos— Nanjiro se encogió de hombros— no te preocupes. Nosotros pagaremos los gastos y todo. Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro chaval quien ha armado todo este jaleo.

—Pero— se apresuró a intervenir Rinko— como bien sabemos que eres menor, Ryoga se encargará de ir con vosotros. Es adulto— recalcó al chico— y sabrá cuidar de vosotros.

—Yo tenía otros planes. ¿Dónde está Nanako, por cierto? — se interesó el mayor de los hermanos.

—Tenía clases. Por eso Karupin se comporta como le da la gana. Parece que tiene cierto… "interés" en las chicas y va aprendido cómo utilizar su cuerpo humano para "ciertas" cosas— rió fuertemente el padre— además, deberías de volver a alejarte de ella— recomendó, recibiendo una mirada furtiva por parte de su hijo— Ryoga… es tu prima.

—No de sangre— espetó este levantándose— iré a preparar mi maleta.

Lo observó marcharse. Repentinamente, le pareció frágil. Con los hombros inclinados y los puños apretados. Algo debería pasar entre ellos si es que no se había equivocado al escuchar la conversación.

—Hablaré con la vieja bruja para que te deje ir sin problemas— regresó Nanjiro a la conversación — si le decimos que tú irás, Rinko, creo que quedará tranquila. ¿Tienes que irte por trabajo?

—Ah, es una buena idea— acompañó Takeuchi— creo que no irá mal esta mentira por una vez. Por hoy— continuó, mirándola y extendiéndole al petrificado Ryoma— podéis regresar a casa.

Parpadeó confusa, recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza por parte de Rinko. Una caricia repentina que la hizo retroceder, sorprendida. Temió que la mujer se sintiera ofendida, pero sonrió amigablemente y le ofreció un poco de comida para llevar.

Definitivamente, no todas las mujeres eran malas. Ni todas las madres iguales.

--

_Sí… no…. Sí… no… sí._

_Sí, demonios. Sí que había pasado._

Su estúpido gato había besado a su cuidadora. Besado. Joder, eso no era nada por lo que hacer agua y limpiar. Un beso era un beso. Más cuando era su primer beso. Cierto que algunos chicos no les importaba demasiado, solo aprender a besar y que la chica besara bien. Pero a él, ¿qué huevos le importaba? Únicamente no quería besar a Ryuzaki.

La miró de reojo mientras corría por la calle hasta su casa. Lo abrazaba con cuidado y procuraba que la cesta con la comida no le golpeara. Su cabeza de vez en cuando chocaba contra algo blando que no lograba comprender que era hasta que le dio por girar y descubrir otra parte de la anatomía femenina.

Desvió rápidamente la mirada y se centró en la carretera. Era ridículo que por un beso que ni siquiera había sido dueño de dar, se molestara en pensar en ella como una mujer. Su edad era… extraña, desde luego, pero no para pensar en las mujeres. Él adoraba el tenis y no había nada más.

Cuando recuperara su cuerpo, volvería a ser el de siempre y como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque seguramente, esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla.

—Uff, justo a tiempo— escuchó las palabras rebotar en su cuello— la lluvia casi nos pilla.

Lo dejó con suavidad en el suelo y caminó hasta la cocina. Él se quedó observándola y escuchando como las gotas comenzaban a golpear contra el suelo, intermitentes y fuertes. Minutos después, el suelo era una balsa de agua que no cesaba.

—Ryoma-kun, la cena— llamó la castaña desde la cocina.

Murmurando algo inteligible, fue hasta lugar, pero ella ya se había encargado de desaparecer. ¿Por qué demonios tenía ella que hacerse la ofendida cuando quien realmente no había tenido nada que ver había sido él? No quería haber sido besado por una chica, menos por Ryuzaki.

Se inclinó en el bol de comida, degustándola, notando el sublime sabor digno de la comida de Nanako. Si mal no recordaba, su hermano había regresado porque quería hablar con ella. Se preguntó por un instante cómo terminaría todo eso. Había escuchado rumores de por qué su hermano terminó marchándose al poco de haber vuelto otra vez y… si Nanako tenía algo que ver, iba a ser complicado, especialmente, cuando la peli azul había comenzado a tener citas con su ex capitán.

Seguramente, Ryoga no sería muy buena compañía en ese viaje del cual no se había enterado de la mitad. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? ¿Qué iba a suceder? No podía tenerlas todas seguras…

--

Bueno, este no será el primero ni el último de los líos en que Karupin los meterá en líos ni los liará XD. Ya veremos que continúan : D.

Cuidaros.


	5. celo y problemas

**Capítulo cuatro:**

_Celo y problemas_

—Ay, dios.

Ese simple lamento bastó para que despertara de la ensoñación que el lugar bien podía parecerle. Aquella extensión de flores y matas de hierbas frescas no podía evitar ansiarle una sonrisa cruzándole la cara. Aunque no era nada agradable ir sentada en un coche por más de ocho horas seguidas únicamente deteniéndose para ir al lavabo o para comer algo.

Rinko se había encargado personalmente de hacerles la comida para el día y la noche, esperando que únicamente el hotel fuera utilizado para dormir y al día siguiente, retomar el camino. Nanjiro se había encargado explícitamente de mostrarle a su hijo mayor cómo utilizar el navegador de su coche- el cual les había prestado para ahorrar gastos-. Por suerte, su siempre precavida abuela se había encargado de esconderle dinero en alguna parte de un bolsillo oculto, además del que le entregó antes de marcharse. Aunque se había quedado totalmente satisfecha con la idea de que Rinko fuera a ese misterioso viaje en el que se encargó de despedirles.

Rinko había tenido que conducir hasta el aeropuerto. Ryoga aprovechó esos momentos para poder descansar, Ryoma iba tranquilamente extendido en uno de los sillones, sujeto por el correspondiente cinturón de seguridad. Y Karupin… Karupin iba dando lametones al cristal, moviéndose agitadamente por el sillón y aplastándola cada dos por tres. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había aplastado la teta derecha.

Llevaban la mitad del trayecto y solo quedaba encontrar un hostal donde pasar la noche y únicamente había conseguido tranquilizar a Karupin permitiéndole que se estirase sobre ella y le acariciara la cabeza mientras mantenía su mejilla izquierda entre sus senos, cosa que realmente no era nada agradable y mucho menos, cuando el dueño del cuerpo estaba cada vez más tenso, arisco y claramente, de mal humor. Y no lo culpaba. Karupin estaba haciendo cosas que él no haría.

Por su parte, Ryoga era un buen conversador, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto y metiéndose con su hermano, alegando que era la primera vez que veía un gato como copiloto y que realmente debería de estar agradecido por la suerte de tenerla a ella cuidándole. Ambos gruñían instantáneamente y Karupin emitía un maullido de afirmación.

El mal humor y la vergüenza los acompañó durante todo el camino.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Ryoga, tuvo que parpadear y preguntarse qué era tan grave para esa exclamación. Karupin se irguió sobre sí misma para ver qué sucedía. Ryoga se giró hacia ellos al detener el coche y suspiró.

—Hemos pinchado.

La palabra genial se dibujó en su mente, pero fue Echizen quien la soltó, volviendo a estirarse en el sillón antes de saltar cuando la puerta fue abierta, escondiéndose tras unos matorrales, probablemente, para hacer sus necesidades. Cuandito que vio eso, Karupin se removió sobre ella, saltando al exterior y sacándola a fuerza, guiándola entre el césped hasta que se detuvo ante un pequeño trozo. La miró en espera.

—Karupin, ¿qué quieres? — Cuestionó perdida.

El felino se llevó las manos hasta sus partes íntimas- aunque eran las de Ryoma- y se las señaló con énfasis. Nada más comprender y emitir un suspiro vergonzoso de afirmación, se volvió para llamar a Ryoga, pero este la ignoró o simplemente no la escuchó al tener la cabeza metida entre cosas del maletero. Suspiró y lo miró de reojo. Karupin comenzó a moverse inquieto, significando claramente sus ganas de ir al servicio.

Mirándolo bien, solo sería desabrochar el pantalón, nada más. No pensaba hacer algo como sujetar y limpiar. Karupin era un macho al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

--

Odiaba ser un gato porque no podía utilizar un trozo de papel para secarte y asearte. Claro que muy pocos hombres lo hacían. Lo peor de ser un animal cuando tenías mente de un humano, era el aseo. Porque tenías que utilizar la boca para todo. Tanto para la parte larga como para el trasero. Y prefería no recordar todas las veces que había tenido que hacerlo.

Se sacudió de encima las hojas y saltó al exterior. Su hermano se dedicaba por completo a colocar la nueva rueda pero Karupin y Ryuzaki habían desaparecido por completo. Gracias a dios, contaba con dos factores. Su olfato y el perfume a lavanda de Ryuzaki.

Los captó en seguida y por simple curiosidad de saber qué estaba haciendo su gato con su cuerpo, se acercó. La sorpresa casi le da un patatús. Porque no era nada normal encontrarse a Ryuzaki de rodillas frente a su cuerpo, con la cabeza justo delante de su pelvis moviéndose rítmicamente, ¿Verdad? La sangre de su padre seguramente se le colapsó en la mente, porque terminó pensando lo peor.

Pero cuando llegó derrapando hasta el lugar se encontró con Ryuzaki con los ojos medio cerrados y desatando el nudo del pantalón, guiando las manos de Karupin para que hiciera el resto y dándole la espalda.

—Ah, Ryoma. Deberías de… enseñar tu a Karupin— le reprendió, levantándose y echando a correr.

Vale, bien. Tenía razón, todo fuera dicho. Tenía que ser él quien se estuviera ocupando de su mascota- que ahora intentaba mear en el árbol con una pata levantada como si fuera un perro-. El riesgo: que se mojara los pantalones y terminaran con olor a pis durante el resto del viaje. Algo nada agradable.

—Karupin, hazlo bien—ordenó severamente.

El felino se giró para encararle y después buscar a su alrededor. Al no ver la causa de su búsqueda, sin siquiera cubrirse salió corriendo.

—Ka… ¡Karupin! —Gritó, siguiéndolo. Pero no sirvió de nada que fuera más rápido.

Su gato se lanzó sobre Ryuzaki, queriendo abrazarla. Al verle, Ryuzaki enrojeció y salió corriendo campo a través, seguida por el felino que no tardó en darle alcance y saltar sobre ella, tirándola en un placaje contra el suelo. Y Ryoga, quien podía ser un completo cabrón a veces, esa vez pareció comportarse y reaccionar, saliendo corriendo tras ellos. Karupin maulló e intenté defenderse, queriendo coger a Ryuzaki. La chica se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose el rostro y hiperventilando. El gato pataleó, mordió y arañó, pero Ryoga consiguió tenerlo fuertemente sujeto y hasta que en un acto o bien de valentía o de descaro, Ryuzaki le sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos y le susurró algo, no se detuvo. Así, Ryoga logró subirle la cremallera sin ningún percance de más y los cuatro, pudieron regresar al coche.

El mal humor que le cayó encima empezó a empeorar. Su gato no era capaz de controlarse en su cuerpo y encima, había decidido que Ryuzaki era su nueva dueña, o qué demonios pensara. Ryoga estalló en carcajadas.

—creo que ahora Karupin está en etapa de celo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Ryoma? ¿Dieciséis? Ahí está el asuntó. Tus hormonas con el celo de Karupin. Y encima, Ryuzaki que está de muy buen ver. Así que no es de extrañarse, aunque la pobre chica se debe de haber llevado el mayor susto de toda su vida. Ver a un loco con la cosa fuera, corriendo hacia ella… por puro instinto, ha echado a correr. Ha hecho muy bien. Sin embargo, un chico siempre será un chico y ha sido muy sencillo que Karupin la tirase.

Chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. No era precisamente una alegría tener esa conversación, aunque bueno, bien era su hermano quien hablaba. Porque para ser sinceros, Ryoma Echizen no es que fuera un compañero de charla muy animado. De lo único que hablaría y con gusto, sería del tenis. Pocas otras conversaciones tendría. Y mucho menos, que tuviera que tener con romance o cosas así. Lo que su gato había hecho era claramente una desfachatez llevada a cabo con su cuerpo.

Miró de reojo hacia atrás. La chica se encontraba todavía en shock, con las mejillas coloradas y los labios apretados. Karupin se había quedado dormido sobre sus rodillas. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que se habían subido al coche y ni siquiera intentó animar a Karupin o protestar porque le hiciera algún daño.

Y así, aunque el silencio era incomodo, siguió hasta que llegaron al hotel. Su madre había tenido la decencia de avisar de que llevaban un animal y pudo ser subido al dormitorio en vez de quedarse esperando en el coche. La habitación costaba de dos camas y un sofá. Ryoga no dijo nada acerca de la situación, seguramente por decencia a Ryuzaki, aunque esta se mostró algo turbada con la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que ellos.

El escaso equipaje se quedó a un lado y mientras Ryoga y Karupin potreaban las camas, Ryuzaki desapareció en el baño.

--

No podía creerse que realmente hubiera visto… no. Era imposible. Pero ahí estaba y a Karupin no parecía haberle importado. ¿Cómo podía un adolescente de dieciséis años estar tan…?... ¿Dotado? Desde luego que era la primera vez que veía una de esas, pero el mero hecho de verse corriendo a "Ryoma" tras ella, con "eso" fuera… la espantó. Y ahora no podía mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara. Razón que se hubiera encerrado en el baño como un fuerte.

Aunque tarde o temprano, terminarían necesitándolo y no podría estar más tiempo ahí. Además, corría el riesgo de que tomaran eso porque tenía diarrea o algo peor. Lo cual también era terriblemente vergonzoso. Así que optó por salir.

Se encontró con el panorama de Ryoma estirado cuan largo era en el sofá y ambos "hermanos" saltando sobre las camas como mocosos infantiles.

—Ah, Sakuno— saludó Ryoga alzando una mano y deteniendo los saltos por su parte— hemos pedido algo de comer, pero no sabía qué te iba a gustar, así que improvisé.

—No… no te preocupes— restándole importancia, se sentó junto a Ryoma, tiempo suficiente hasta que Karupin se dio la vuelta y se lanzó nuevamente contra ella, llevándose sofá, gato y ella incluidos— Ka… Karupin— reprochó.

Ryoga empezó a reírse a carcajadas limpias mientras que ella y Ryoma sufrían el dolor de haber sido envueltos en un placaje nada esperado. El felino no parecía terminar de comprender que ahora, en su estado y cuerpo, no pesaba escasos kilitos, sino que era un peso demasiado fuerte para hacer un simple placaje y esperar que nada pasara.

Repentinamente, Ryoma empezó a quejarse. Cuando todos dirigieron la mirada hasta él, no tardaron en comprender. La pequeña cola estaba siendo aplastada por una de las rodillas de su cuerpo y por más que tirase, no podía deshacerse del peso. Karupin parpadeó y se inclinó contra él, dándole un tremendo lametón en la cara como disculpas. Ryoma por poco se muere. No por el lametón en sí, sino por el claro problema de estómago que iba a tener después.

—Vosotros, ¿Sabéis qué? — Intervino Ryoga— se me ha ocurrido una idea. Esperadme aquí.

Entre quejas de dolor asintieron y cuando el mayor regresó ya habían colocado las cosas en su sitio y Karupin se había quedado quieto sobre ella, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Una tranquilidad que seguramente dio a que el menor de los Echizen quedara completamente dormido en el sofá y no llegara a ver las ideas de bombero de su hermano, aunque mirándolo bien, sí funcionaba.

--

Cuando abrió los ojos fue por el delicioso olor a comida. Un ligero tintineo le llamó la atención. Girándose hacia una de las camas vio una de sus más terribles pesadillas en la realidad. Su cuerpo, vestido en pijama, con un collar rodeándole el cuello y una cadena atada al cabecero de la cama. Parpadeó muchas veces para asegurarse de que eso no fuera un collar de gato ni que realmente… estuviera pasando.

—Ryoga— bramó.

—No se lo quites, Ryoma— suspiró el mayor, tendiéndole un cazo con comida— desde que se lo hemos puesto, está la mar de tranquilo. Ha dormido la siesta y todo como el amo. Sé que realmente a los gatos no se les debería de colocar un cascabel, que esa fama es terrible para los animales, así como existen dueños que creen que los perros ladran al compás de sus voces porque tienen talento.

—Les hacen daño— intervino Ryuzaki, ofendida— y no se dan cuenta de ello.

—Pero los dueños son así. Son estúpidos que creen que esa gracia es por ellos— continuó Ryoga— Sin embargo, como Karupin está en el cuerpo de Ryoma, no le hará daño. Lo importante es el collar, que lo mantiene quieto y tranquilo. El cascabel es para hacerlo más mono.

Casi le pareció ver un corazón saliendo de la boca de su hermano para terminar esa frase. Miró de soslayo su cuerpo una vez más antes de entretenerse en el cuenco con comida. Realmente Karupin estaba tranquilo. Se lamia una de las manos con total dedicación y hasta le pareció que ronroneaba de satisfacción. Era extraño que se comportara tan bien cuando a los gatos no les gustaba para nada estar encerrados, mucho menos, atados. Fue entonces cuando descubrió el secreto. Un bote de perfume o colonia descansaba cerca de la mesita de noche. "Flor de jazmín" era la misma colonia que Ryuzaki utilizaba. Seguramente, habrían echado de ese líquido en el collar o sobre la cama.

Unas horas más tarde, Ryuzaki salía de la ducha y su hermano ocupaba el lugar tras ella. Pese a que frecuentemente era al contrario, su hermano parecía haberse tragado una de esas novelas caballerescas en que el hombre es todo un galán en cuanto a las chicas y trataba a Ryuzaki de aquel mismo modo. Le dieron ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué se mostraban tan tranquilos cuando él se encontraba en aquel estado tan horrible? ¡Era un gato! Ya no sabía ni cuantas malditas bolas de pelo había escupido y ni cuantas veces había tenido que lamerse….

—Ryoma-kun, ¿puedes bajar un momento del sofá?

Levantó la mirada hasta la castaña. Con la toalla secándose las puntas de los largos cabellos y la mirada fija en él. Las mejillas coloreadas por el calor del baño y el pijama que consistía en una camisa y un pantalón de chándal. Nada que se pudiera decir como "femenino y agradable". Bostezando, sin embargo, obedeció.

Observó de forma aburrida mientras la chica se esforzaba por abrir el sofá y convertirlo en la cama que realmente era. Hasta que no se tropezó contra la pared un par de veces y finalmente cayó de culo, no se detuvo. El sofá continuó intacto mientras ella comenzó a protestar por lo bajo, acusándose de endeble y pequeña entre otras cosas. Claro que no se podía esperar otra cosa de un sofá que tienen que abrir dos personas en vez de una.

Ryoga estalló en risas ahogadas, que al parecer, había visto la situación. Excusándose por reírse, ayudó a la muchacha a abrir el sofá. Ryuzaki, azorada, se dedicó a hacer la cama y horas más tardes, se encontraba metida dentro, tapada hasta el cuello con las ropas y de espaldas a ellos. Karupin seguía ocupando la otra cama y Ryoga se acomodó en la libre tras llamar a sus padres e informarles de donde se encontraba. Según Rinko, iban muy bien e incluso adelantados a sus planes. Ryoga lo observó desde la cama, arqueando una ceja y abriendo sus brazos.

—Ven, Ryoma, que te daré calor de mi cuerpo para que puedas dormir a gusto como en los viejos tiempos. Vamos, vamos.

Movió el hocico asqueado, le dio la espalda con la cola en alto y se subió al cojín que Ryuzaki había tenido la amabilidad de prepararle. Cuando estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, sintió que algo le cubría con olor a jazmín. Abriendo un ojo, descubrió a Ryuzaki echándole su bata por encima, con una sonrisa amable y un "descansa bien" como postre final antes de meterse en la cama.

Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido, fue que aquella chica realmente era extraña. Demasiado extraña.

--

Cuando despertó lo hizo porque se sintió terriblemente acalorada. Y después de haber pasado un poco de frio tras meterse en la cama, salir para arropar a Ryoma y volver para pasar unas horas en frio hasta quedarse dormida, no era agradable. Terminaría resfriándose a ese paso. Pero no era normal tener tanto calor cuando sabías que la manta que habías utilizado la tenías por los pies y sin embargo, la ropa pesaba.

Cuando logró abrir un ojo se encontró con el rostro menos esperado delante de ella. Una mano apresándole un seno y una pierna entre las suyas, aplastando justo su propio sexo. Agrando los ojos y enrojeció, el grito estalló en el aire como un trueno en medio de una noche despejada.

Ryoga se sentó sobre la cama. Ryoma se hizo un lio con su bata y el pesado cuerpo sobre ella saltó hacia atrás. Los dorados ojos la miraron con confusión antes de sonreír felinamente y lamerle la cara. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas de los hombros, ordenándole que se alejara, sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Karupin la agarraba fuertemente, ondulando su cuerpo contra ella y lamiéndola repetidas veces.

—Karupin, ¡Oí, salte de encima de ella! — exclamó Ryoga al tiempo que tiraba del collar del gato.

La correa con la que lo habían atado a la cama había sido desatada y la cama tenía restos de haber sido utilizada. Ryoga miró de arriba abajo al felino y después clavó la mirada en su hermano menor, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Oye, Ryoma, ¿Cada cuanto tiene el celo Karupin?

Ryoma pareció perplejo y tardó varios segundos en responder correctamente. Seguramente, ni se habría preocupado de que su gato estuviera o no en celo. Desde luego, no había venido ninguna dueña de una gata preñada quejándose por ello. Tampoco estaría tan mal echar una cana al aire para un gato como él. Pero cuando estaba dentro del cuerpo de un humano que la doblegaba fácilmente… no era nada agradable. Además que parecía haberse prendado de ella.

Y si eso era por culpa del celo de los animales… iba a ser complicado. Aunque Karupin fuera interiormente un gato, su cuerpo continuaba siendo el de un "hombre" y ella seguía siendo una chica. Ya había comprobado perfectamente que Ryoma poseía un cuerpo suficientemente fuerte, dotado y además, capaz de hacer con su cuerpo lo que le diera la gana mientras dormía. De tan solo pensar qué habría pasado si no llega a despertar… el temor la inundó con una corriente eléctrica desde la nuca hasta la cintura.

Pateó las sábanas y saltó del sofá cama para correr hasta el baño y cerrarle la puerta en todas las narices a Karupin.

La razón era simple. Aunque fuera consciente de que se trataba de Karupin, el cuerpo y por lo tanto el aspecto, el sonido de su voz y su mirada, seguían perteneciendo a Ryoma. Seguía siendo un varón con todo lo que conllevaba. Si por una casualidad se despistara y todo llegara a salirse de las manos, ella sería quien lo pasara peor, al fin y al cabo, el sujeto en cuestión era un varón que bien podía sacudirse los problemas de encima con suma facilidad. Además, si permitía que pasara algo, Ryoma no se lo perdonaría nunca. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía luchar contra un cuerpo que la superaba?

Tenía que hacer algo y cuanto antes.

—Sakuno, escucha— habló la voz de Ryoga a través de la puerta del servicio— hemos echado cuentas y resulta que Karupin está en celo. No es por ser grosero, pero parece que te ha escogido como hembra para fo… hacer el coito— corrigió— Deberíamos de terminar con esto cuanto antes. Así que, cuando estés lista, nos vamos. Creo que con la cadena podremos controlarlo y no dejes que se pase. Si hace falta, le das un cachete— recomendó.

Salió un rato después, tras darse una rápida ducha y cepillarse el cabello. Ryoga ya se encontraba vestido y había cambiado de ropa a Karupin, que intentó saltar hacia ella pero fue retenido por la correa gracias a Ryoga. Temió que le rompiera el cuello cuando se puso pesado, estirando las manos hacia ella y tirando con el cuello para querer cogerla. Encima, desobedecía a Ryoma que le alertó diversas veces. Pero un animal en celo nunca haría caso ni a su dueño, por muy fiel que le fuera.

Para no llamar la atención hasta el coche, tuvo que soportar el peso del chico en costado, mientras Karupin intentaba darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y tiraba de sus caderas, intentando ponerla delante de él. Ryoga estalló en carcajadas antes de salir del hotel, lo que ocasionó que la gente los mirase y tuvieran que correr. Cuando llegaron a la altura del coche, se deslizó rápidamente de debajo del cuerpo masculino para huir, sonrojada.

Aquello estaba saliéndose de la línea de soporte.

—Parece que la correa no va a ser suficiente y corremos el riesgo de que se rompa el cuello. Si eso pasara, tendríamos que deshacernos de Karupin y de Ryoma… Ryoma se quedaría siempre como gato— recalcó Ryoga una vez en marcha.

Ryoma desvió la mirada hasta él, observándole como si acabara de decir la peor barbarie del mundo, aunque realmente era así. Una realidad que existía por mucho que les pesara. Si Karupin por una casualidad fallecía, Ryoma quedaría atrapado para siempre en el cuerpo de su gato. Lo cual sería todavía más terrible. No se imaginaba por más tiempo a Ryoma comiendo comida enlatada, escupiendo bolas de pelos y… lavándose con lengua.

--

Las tres horas siguientes probablemente fueron un martirio para la pobre Ryuzaki. Ahora comprendía que realmente aquella chica era pura bondad desinteresada y que realmente estaba soportando demasiado. Ir en la parte trasera con Karupin debía de estar siendo peor que ir montado en una montaña rusa en la que te marearas. El gato había descubierto que aunque estuviera en un cuerpo humano podía tener lo que todo animal en cierta etapa quiere y precisamente, había llegado cuando estaba en su cuerpo, lo que lo hacía todavía más vergonzoso y asqueroso.

Había visto perfectamente las ondulaciones de Karupin contra Ryuzaki. El afán por querer ponerla de espaldas y rozarse contra ella. Encima, la superaba en fuerza precisamente por culpa de su cuerpo. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en qué pasaría si chocaba contra una chica o si decidía revolverla. Ahora sabía que los entrenamientos contra chicos más grandes que él tenía sus repercusiones. Era por supuesto, normal que Ryuzaki no fuera capaz de controlar a Karupin. No podía culparla.

Sin embargo, su gato se estaba comportando de una manera terriblemente irritante. Especialmente, porque él no quería hacer esas cosas con Ryuzaki y no quería que su cuerpo fuera usado para eso tampoco. No era decente y tampoco tenía ganas de tener sexo. Especialmente, que su cuerpo lo tuviera como si fuera un animal.

—A ver, según los datos de nuestra madre… Se trata de una cueva misteriosa perdida en medio de la montaña. Llevamos la tienda de campaña y lo demás. El coche es cuatro por cuatro y tenemos gasolina de sobra… Falta la comida. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte con Karupin un rato mientras Sakuno y yo compramos? — Cuestionó su hermano, mirándolo de reojo acusadoramente.

Asintió. Sabía perfectamente cuánto estaba divirtiéndole la situación a su hermano aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente. Parecía tener en las comisuras un tic nervioso que auguraba una gran carcajada. Seguramente, para él iba a ser una completa diversión ver cómo su inocente gato intentaba copular con Ryuzaki.

Así pues, cuando aparcaron delante de un supermercado y Ryoga se encargó de dejar todo cerrado de forma que ninguno de los dos consiguiera salir, casi vio a Ryuzaki suspirar de puro alivio al caminar junto a su hermano y coger un carro. Mirándolos bien, se dio cuenta de que el resto de personas decidieron centrar su atención en ellos, señalándolos entre risas vergonzosas y miradas indicadoras de algo que no terminó de comprender. Especialmente, cuando Karupin decidió convertirse en mitad lobo y empezar a maullar insistentemente por la falta de "su hembra".

--

Cuando entraron en el comercio todas o casi todas las miradas recayeron sobre ellos. Comprendía perfectamente que mirasen a Ryoga. Un joven de tan buen ver tenía que llamar la atención de cualquier chica interesada en el género masculino. Verlo empujar el carro de la compra podía resultar de lo más excitante para algunas mujeres. Probablemente, porque se habían detenido en el centro comercial de un pequeño pueblo en el que todos se conocían y nacían conociéndose. Ver una cara nueva seguramente era un placer. Pudo imaginarse a las viejecitas corriendo a su casa para contarles a sus nietas de dieciséis años que estaban extrañamente enamoradas de posters colgados de sus paredes, sobre el apuesto joven que había entrado en el comercio cuando ellas estaban comprando un poco de pan y embutido para la cena.

Pero en cuanto a ella estaba siendo bastante incómodo el hecho de estar caminando junto a él. Aparte de sentir las miradas recelosas y que realmente parecía una mocosa al lado de él, comprendía que también se sentía horriblemente aliviada de haberse quitado por un momento de encima a Karupin. Era insoportable tenerlo todo el rato encima, queriendo frotar contra ella su zona pelviana y jadeándole en la oreja porque se ahogaba con el collar. Podía imaginárselo dando cabezazos contra el cristal del coche queriendo salir y a Ryoma frustrado porque su gato no le hiciera caso.

—Haber… ¿qué deberíamos de comprar, Sakuno? — Cuestionó Ryoga una vez entraron en la sección de alimentos— Algo sencillo, ¿verdad?

—Unos bocadillos o algo caliente— opinó, pensativa. Ryoga asintió.

—No hemos traído hornillo, así que será mejor unos bocadillos. La carne magra estará bien para Ryoma, que no puede comer con las manos y para los bocadillos también. Vamos— invitó, tirando de ella.

Compraron pan. Galletas y colacao. Carne magra. Chóped y jamón serrano del barato. Leche y agua. Unas patatillas para la gula y por último, un cuchillo y una linterna. Además, Ryoga tuvo la amabilidad de comprarle un libro recién salido con la esperanza de que pudiera entretenerse y esquivar a Karupin.

—Me pregunto por qué el celo le dura estando en el cuerpo de un humano.

—Igual por las almas— opinó curiosa— Ryoma sigue comportándose como siempre, como un humano y Karupin conserva sus instintos animales. En un principio, el hombre también es un animal.

Y cuando ambos vieron el coche zarandearse a más no poder, al gato que era Ryoma encaramado en la guantera, huyendo de Karupin porque no cesaba de ir a un lado a otro, totalmente enloquecido, la idea del animal era claramente un cien por ciento de posibilidades.

—Será mejor hacer esto rápido. Lo sujetaré. ¿Podrás subir las cosas?

—Sí, sí— respondió confusa, viendo como se alejaba al instante de ella para subir al coche.

Ryoga, gracias a dios, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener el cuerpo de su hermano menor, incluso soportó un bocado en el brazo mientras ella con torpeza, intentaba meter todos los productos comprados de alimento en la pequeña nevera y cargar el resto de la compra. Con el estado de ánimo de Karupin, la idea de llevar con ella el libro quedó totalmente aplastada al saber que sería roto.

Subió tras cerrar la puerta y cuando se acomodó en el asintiendo, Karupin tiró de ella contra su pecho, lamiéndole la cara como si hiciera años que no la viera, además de darle bocados. Gimió en protesta y Ryoma le ordenó vanamente que se detuviera. Ryoga tuvo que volver a recurrir al collar y poner rumbo hasta el lugar destinado de la acampada antes de que terminaran teniendo un asunto grave.

Cuando llegaron al escampado que usarían como dormitorio esa noche y mientras ponían la tienda de campaña, se fijó en lo alto de la montaña que tendrían que subir y por supuesto, deberían de dejar para cuando hubiera luz. Las curvas amenazaban con dejar caer a cualquier vehículo conducido por un forastero y de todas maneras, Rinko les había dejado claro que debía de hacerse a las doce de la noche.

Karupin no ayudó demasiado siguiéndola a todas partes, aunque consiguió dominarlo un poco cuando empezó a preparar los bocadillos y le entregó su parte. Sin embargo, tras darle un simple bocado a su parte, dejó de comer para sentarse tras ella y pegar su mejilla a su trasero. Saltó hacia delante al notarlo, con tan mala suerte que las rodillas se clavaron en el suelo y quedó a cuatro patas.

Karupin no obedeció a ninguno de sus dueños. Se lanzó sobre ella al instante, apresándola entre sus brazos y moviendo sus caderas contra ella frenéticamente. Aterrada, se dejó caer contra el suelo, se revolvió y comenzó a gemir en un sollozo. Las lágrimas ya habían escapado a su control cuando Ryoga logró quitárselo de encima y recibió una patada en sus partes "sin querer" del felino. De nuevo, se lanzó sobre ella.

--

Si bien podía estar aterrado, era una simple excusa. Estaba aterrado. Impotente y furioso. No podía hacer nada para controlar a su salvaje animal ni a su descontrolado cuerpo mientras Karupin intentaba claramente la monta con Ryuzaki. Hasta terminó volviéndose demasiado agresivo y le mordió el hombro izquierdo. Ryuzaki gimió y sollozó más fuerte, mientras su hermano intentaba recuperarse de la patada a sus partes nobles.

Gritarle no servía de nada. Karupin no entraba a razones. Quería su ración de sexo y nada más. Lo demás no importaba. Ni siquiera que Ryuzaki estuviera a punto de entrar en shock. Y lo único estúpido que se le ocurrió, fue saltar sobre su mascota y clavarle las uñas.

Karupin bramó, arqueándose hacia atrás al sentirle. Echó las manos hacia atrás y lo agarró por el lomo. La carne le quemó y comprendió que le había arrancado parte del pelaje, que fue más doloroso cuando se empotró contra la coraza del coche. El dolor lo aturdió y estuvo durante bastante tiempo atontado, sin poder moverse. Karupin había saltado de encima de Ryuzaki al menos y la chica pudo correr hasta la tienda de campaña y esconderse. Ryoga logró atrapar a Karupin y a marchas forzadas, lo metió dentro del coche, dejándolo encerrado. Después, lo levantó con cuidado y lo revisó, suspirando cuando vio que continuaba vivo y que era más el susto que nada.

Unas horas después, todo menos el coche se encontraba en silencio. Los tres metidos en los sacos de dormir, aunque a él le venía demasiado grande y hasta temió perderse una vez que se despertó algo dolorido. Eran seguramente las tres de la mañana cuando despertó, escuchando el silencio roto por unos gimoteos que no pertenecían a Karupin. Era Ryuzaki. Seguramente todavía dolida por el mordisco y por la humillación.

—Sakuno.

La voz de Ryoga interrumpió sus meros esfuerzos de salir para ver a la chica. Su hermano extendió el brazo por encima de él y le tocó el brazo a la chica, acariciándoselo de arriba abajo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te cure el mordisco? Tenemos un botiquín en el maletero.

—N-no, no, estoy bien— se apresuró a responder, tartamudeante— Solo es que…

Ryoga siseó ligeramente, queriendo tranquilizarla.

—No hace falta que digas nada más. Lo comprendo. No debió de ser agradable. El cuerpo sigue perteneciendo a Ryoma y seguramente… nunca creíste ver algo así por parte de Ryoma. Pero déjame decirte que esta marmota durmiente jamás le haría eso a una mujer.

Se quedó quieto. Aguantándose las ganas de morderle la mano a su hermano por llamarle marmota. Pero al menos, había dicho una verdad. Jamás en la vida se hubiera comportado así con Ryuzaki. No la habría tirado en el suelo queriendo tener sexo y ni le hubiera mordido enrabiado. Seguramente, si hubiera sido un poco más sensato, le habría pedido disculpas.

--

Todavía le dolía la mordedura cuando despertó a las nueve de la mañana con el olor de la leche caliente y el colocado. El sonido del papel de las galletas y la necesidad de utilizar un servicio. Ryoma estaba estirado sobre su saco de dormir y el de Ryoga estaba recogido y listo para subir al coche junto a sus cosas. Cuando salió, el chico la recibió con una sonrisa y le señaló unos árboles bien cubiertos de matojos por si quería ir al servicio, además de entregarle unos clínex.

No se volvió para ver si Karupin estaba en el coche o si estaba despierto. No quería verle. No todavía. Temía salir corriendo.

Cuando se cambio de ropa al estar a solas en la tienda de campaña, se curó las heridas con el botiquín que le entregó Ryoga. Los colmillos habían traspasado la carne fácilmente y tenía las marchas junto al resto de los dientes. No había duda de que Ryoma tenía una buena dentadura.

Y una vez desmontada la tienda de campaña, recogida la comida y preparados para intervenir a tiempo, se abrió el coche. Karupin se encontraba estirado en los asientos traseros. Los miró con ojos soñolientos, bostezó y se desperezó. Se sorprendieron de que decidiera salir a hacer sus necesidades- aunque en realidad fue casi encima de ellos- y que los dejase en paz. Antes de que se arrepintiera, subió al asiento y se sentó, cogiendo el libro y decidida a darle con él en la cabeza si hacía falta. Pero el felino no se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Simplemente a mirarla de reojo y casi pudo verle salir una cola que moviera de un lado a otro.

Como gato que era, solo esperaba el momento oportuno para hacer de las suyas.

Y eso, casualmente, sucedió cuando no debía de suceder y también, complicó la situación de Ryoma.

La cueva era exactamente como Rinko la había descrito. Gutural y aterradora, con el sonido de gotas que caían contra el suelo y amenazando una húmeda muerte cuando te perdieras al entrar ahí.

—Según esto, solo los interesados pueden entrar. Pero viendo la situación…— dudó Ryoga, cruzándose de brazos con el viejo cuaderno en una de sus grandes manos— me pregunto cómo.

Lo sopesó seriamente y por más vueltas que le dio, solo se le ocurrió una idea. La mar de tonta, pero que podía suceder.

—Bueno, podríamos probar con la correa y el collar. Ryoma quizás podría llevarlo a rastras.

—Estamos hablando de un gato, no de un San Bernardo, Sakuno— reprochó Ryoga con la risa en los labios— pero desde luego, es la única opción.

Al ver que Ryoma también suspiraba con rendición al no tener una idea mejor, le entregó el filo de la correa y se volvió para atar la correa al cuello de Karupin. El felino la observó con ojos maliciosos y antes de que se diera cuenta, la había levantado en brazos y como días atrás hubiera hecho en su casa, tiró de ella hacia el interior de la cueva.

Ryoga gritó. Ella gritó y Ryoma también mientras era arrastrado con la correa en la boca y en pleno vuelo.

--

Ryoga no sabía bien qué debería de hacer. No podía entrar porque corría el riesgo de perderse, no tender cobertura y perder a los críos en el interior de la cueva. Aunque más que nada- y sinceramente- estaba acojonado por las malditas leyendas de esa cueva.

Pero habían pasado ya tres horas desde que los críos se adentraran por culpa de Karupin y aunque quería encontrar una forma de encontrarlos sin meter la pata, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue llamar a la policía. Sin embargo, el móvil no tenía cobertura tampoco y si bajaba hasta la carretera más cercana, cabía la posibilidad de que ellos aparecieran y necesitaran ser trasladados a un hospital lo más rápido posible.

Estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos cuando el sonido de unos pasos delató la llegada de lo que más esperaba ver. Su hermano que no parecía haber perdido aquel brillo malicioso dado por el gato que llevaba dentro. Ryuzaki con la cabeza gacha, las manos en la falda apretadas, los pies empapados y el gato con la cabeza gacha, arrastrándose casi hasta que quedó estirado en la tierra, humedeciéndola con el agua que había cogido el pelaje.

—Eh… decidme que la situación ha mejorado y que ahí dentro todo se ha solucionado— nadie respondió— ¿Sakuno?

Cuando la chica levantó la cara hacia él, con mirada de espanto, frialdad y un toque característico que reconocería en cualquier lugar, comprendió que la palabra que escapó de esa boca era totalmente cierta.

—Ha empeorado.

Y así era.

Karupin continuaba siendo Ryoma. Ryoma había dejado de ser Karupin para ser Ryuzaki. Y Ryuzaki…. Era Karupin.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y como el anuncio de seguros del puercoespín, chilló.

— ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?

--

Hay cosas que aclarar que solo encontrarán en el lj, como por ejemplo, la situación del final que todos se quedaran con la misma cara que se le ha puesto a Ryoga. Entre otras cosas…

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Welcom to home

**Capítulo cinco**

_Welcom to home_

—Esto realmente… es el colmo de las desgracias— gimoteó Ryoma, llevándose las manos por décima vez a la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y con la mirada fija en el cuaderno—. Dos meses… ¡Hasta dentro de dos meses no volverá a funcionar esa maldita cueva!

Los fulminó con la mirada mientras que ella se sentía culpable y con deseos de escupir una bola de pelo. Porque ahora, por algún motivo, ella era el gato. Karupin continuaba en el mismo cuerpo de su amo y… Sí, Ryoma estaba dentro de su cuerpo. A lo basto. Agrandó los y chirrió cuando lo vio abrirse por completo de piernas ante su hermano para cruzarlas con un tobillo sobre la rodilla de la contraria.

—Ry… Ryoma-kun— llamó, mirándole las piernas. Ryoma arqueó una ceja preguntándose qué demonios pasaba—. La pierna, por favor… que se ve todo…— Rogó, avergonzada.

Ryoma se miró las piernas nuevamente y pareció deducir, así que la obedeció, aunque echó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Ryoga parecía demasiado traumado con su situación como para prestarle atención, pero igualmente, ella tenía una reputación femenina que atender. ¿O no? Aunque ahora era más bien un gato.

Se miró una de las patas con curiosidad. La mullida palma rosada y el pelaje cubriéndolas. Extendió un poco y algo afilado se mostró: Las uñas. Al menos los Echizen no habían cometido la barbaridad de dejar a su gato sin uñas.

—Solo podemos regresar y preguntarle a mamá qué podemos hacer— inclinó Ryoga, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando el cuaderno—. Pongámonos en marcha.

Los miró de uno en uno, acercándose a su cuerpo como queriendo asegurarse que realmente el cambio había sucedido. Posó las manos sobre los hombros y lo zarandeó. Ryoma levantó una de sus piernas, pateándole sus partes.

Ryoga quedó completamente K. O.

—Sí, realmente eres tú— masculló con dolor.

Karupin olisqueó a Ryoma por encima, sonriendo y lamiéndole la cara. El chico hizo una mueca de asco y lo empujó rápidamente hacia atrás, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la saliva con cara de asco. Se giró hacia Karupin con sonrisa triunfante, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—Che— bufó. Parecía no ser muy conciso realmente de que estaba dentro del cuerpo de una chica.

Karupin era tan cabezón como el amo y no aceptó aquel desprecio. Así que volvió a lanzarse sobre él, aplacándolo esta vez. Ryoma cayó contra el suelo, sorprendido e intentó empujarlo. Al ver que las fuerzas no eran las correctas, parpadeó, sorprendido. Karupin se las arregló de algún modo para lamerle los labios. Ryoma agrandó los ojos y comenzó a golpear su cuerpo con fuerza. Karupin maulló y salió corriendo.

Jadeante, el chico lo fulminó con la mirada a la par que se limpiaba la boca. Ryoga ladeó la cabeza y hundió los hombros.

—En serio, creo que es mejor que vayamos andando— dijo, inclinándose frente a ella y alzándola en brazos. Seguramente, si hubiera sido humana se habría puesto completamente colorada—. Tenemos que explicar esto y no hacemos nada esperando aquí como idiotas a que un milagro ocurra. Y creo que han sucedido dos seguidos, solo que para mal.

No podía quitarle la razón. Ahora comprendía lo que había sentido Ryoma al ser un gato, pero no por ello perdonaba que ahora un chico estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Ryoma caminaba con las piernas abiertas, se rascaba el trasero y el pecho como si fuera un chico, se sacaba la ropa interior del trasero murmurando por lo bajo y se sentó en el coche nada femeninamente. Se peleó con el cinturón del coche hasta que logró colocárselo entre los senos y casi gritó cuando lo vio intentar tocarlos. Sin darse cuenta tenía las uñas clavadas en Ryoga y los ojos como platos, cerca de saltar sobre él.

Ryoma parpadeó, mirándola completamente perdido.

—¿Qué? — Escupió arrogantemente.

—N-no… no las toques— demandó, intentando que pareciera lo más parecido a una orden.

Ryoma se miró las manos y su dirección, llevándolas hacia las piernas y mirando por la ventana.

—Tsk, son molestas— se defendió.

Sakuno suspiró, sentándose en el asiento mientras que Ryoga intentaba controlar a Karupin y abrocharle el cinturón sin conseguirlo, sonriendo. Miró a su hermano pequeño y sonrió pervertidamente.

—Si las tocaras no te parecerían molestas, créeme— garantizó, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero como es el cuerpo de Sakuno y su alma está fuera de servicio dentro de un gato, no creo que debas de aprovecharte con la excusa de que molestan, pervertido— canturreó.

Ryoma siseó un improperio pero continuó mirando por la ventana. Descendió el cristal y dejó que el aire fresco golpeara contra su rostro. Los cabellos revueltos tras la sacudida de la cueva se zarandearon de un lado para otro y por un momento se sintió en el típico sueño en el que te ves como si fueras otra persona la que está observando.

Una angustiosa sensación le oprimió el estómago, deseó gritar y patalear porque le devolvieran su cuerpo. Pero si lo que Ryoga era cierto, tendría que pasar un mes entero en el interior del cuerpo de un gato. Un chico despreocupado de que era una chica en el suyo y un gato demasiado cariñoso en el de su amo. ¿Por qué demonios había pasado eso? Hubiera preferido que todo hubiera terminado con uno de esos finales de cuento de y comieron perdices y vivieron felices. No importaba como fuera. Solo quería salir de esa pesadilla.

Ryoga encendió finalmente el motor del coche y puso rumbo nuevamente hasta sus hogares. Probablemente, el escándalo sería terrible. Ya se imaginaba a Rinko quedándose de piedra y a Nanjiro… bueno, Nanjiro era capaz de ponerse a reír porque lo encontraría realmente gracioso. Como no era su cuerpo el que estaba sufriendo una dosis completa de masculinidad. Solo le faltaba ver a Ryoma intentar afeitarse y aquello sería el colmo. ¡Ella no tenía barba! Tenía bello, desde luego, pero en otras partes.

Otras partes que esperaba que él no tuviera que ver.

Cosa que era muy difícil si tenía en cuenta que debía de estar en el cuerpo de un gato por dos meses y que, por lo tanto, Ryoma debería de estar ejerciendo de Sakuno Ryuzaki por ese tiempo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, temiéndose lo peor.

—Ryoma-kun jamás lo conseguirá— pensó en voz alta.

Ryoga apartó la mirada un instante de la carretera para mirarla. Soltó el volante con la mano derecha y le acarició la cabeza.

—Por favor, ten un poco de fe en mi hermano. Seguro que sabrá resolverse. Ser chica no es tan difícil.

Sakuno sintió deseos de morderle la mano. ¿Qué no era difícil? ¡Los cuernos del cabrito! Ser mujer no era tan sencillo. No podías dormir de según qué forma porque dos montañitas por muy diminutas que fueran, te lo impedían. Tenias que depilarte con cera para que el bello tardara más en salir y para que tu piel tuviera no sabía cuántas hidrataciones mejor que con una cuchilla de afeitar como hacían ellos. Cada mes tenían que soportar un dolor terrible en sus barrigas y algo rojo que decidía que ellas eran las únicas que tenían en verdad el poder la vida. Si se quedaban embarazas eran ellas las que sufrían el desprecio mientras que el hombre era más libre. Las que tenían que regresar antes a casa que sus hermanos menores porque eran niños.

Y un sinfín de cosas de una lista interminable.

Ryoga pareció percatarse y desvió rápidamente la mano al volante, alegando un adelantamiento que no efectuó. Aunque era un gato continuaba viendo y comprendiendo cuando un humano mentía. Aunque ahora tenía cierto sentido extra. Karupin olía a sudor y excitación mientras daba lametazos al cristal. Ryoma olía a jazmín con mezcla de lavando y un poco de sudor oculto. Ryoga olía a desodorante Axe y a sudor. Podía oler la comida en la parte trasera del coche y el agua. Escuchaba el motor mucho más fuerte de lo normal y escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de los tres humanos. Incluso cuando Ryoma movió la mano para rascarse una de las caderas escuchó el sonido de la ropa y le miró rápidamente para asegurarse.

Sí, tenía buenas armas que podía utilizar a su favor, aunque pudieran resultar un dolor de cabeza.

Comenzó a sentir un poco de morriña cuando el camino comenzó a avanzar. Ryoga puso música baja aunque para ella era más estridente que nunca. Ahora comprendía por qué Ryoma se había negado a encender la radio o porqué veía la televisión a bajo sonido. Alargó una de las patas con intenciones de apagarla pero la rueda giró, subiéndose. El sonido la mareó, cayendo de bruces contra la palanca de mandos. Ryoga exclamó algo y frenó, deteniéndose en el alcen.

Pero no fue él quien la auxiliaría. Ryoma la sujetó contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola por las axilas. Parpadeó sorprendida y desvió la mirada hacia la radio que él mismo apagaba. Ryoga los observó de hito en hito.

—¿Qué demonios? — balbuceó.

—Duele…— respondió ella—. El sonido de la radio me hace daño en los oídos.

—Mierda, Ryoma también me avisó pero me olvidé— confesó el mayor de los Echizen—. No volveré a encenderla. Lo siento.

Sakuno quiso sonreír y lo hizo, pero no era perceptible para el chico, que la miró esperando algo que no logró encontrar. Suspiró derrotada, cayendo dormida entre los brazos de Ryoma.

-.-

Estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre a Karupin encima, así que para él no era nada sorpresivo tener al gato encima, aunque tuviera el alma de Ryuzaki. Continuaba siendo Karupin. Aunque fuera en otro cuerpo, el tacto continuaba siendo el mismo.

Se miró nuevamente parte de cuerpo. Piernas delgadas, brazos debiluchos que no le habían permitido quitarse de encima a su cuerpo- ahora comprendía por qué a Ryuzaki le había costado tanto defenderse de los intentos de violación de Karupin-. Pesados cabellos que se enganchaban con su espalda. Dos montañas delante de su pecho que pesaban y eran sostenidas por algo que le presionaba e impedían que el cinturón fuera cómodamente instalado en su pecho.

Ser chica era un engorro.

Además, Ryuzaki se negaba a que se tocara por cualquier parte. Casi parecía haber estado a punto de clavarle las uñas a su propio cuerpo por tal de evitarlo. Solo eran tetas y los mismos hombres tenían. A él no le pasaba nada especial cuando se pasaba la esponja para lavarse.

Se preguntó de qué manera orinaría ahora. Él siempre lo hacía de pie, pero… ¿Ryuzaki podría hacerlo? No solía espiar a su prima y hermanas, aunque algo sabía de que tenían que hacerlo sentadas. Ellas no tenían un miembro para guiar dónde querían hacerlo.

Ryoga decía que iba a ser muy fácil ser mujer, que ellas no eran tan problemáticas, pero empezaba a pensar que realmente eran DEMASIADO problemáticas.

Acomodó al gato sobre sus piernas y lo asió de forma que no saliera disparado en un mal frenazo. Karupin se había quedado dormido también y le desató el agarre a su collar, esperando que pudiera tener una mejor postura. El felino entre abrió los ojos adormilado, acomodándose sobre él.

Aunque por puro instinto pensó en quitárselo de encima, lo dejó estar. Al fin y al cabo, era su cuerpo y tampoco era nada especial, aunque sí que le estaba presionando demasiado el pecho. Poco a poco, también comenzó a quedarse dormido, recibiendo un "genial" por parte de su malhumorado hermano.

Nuevamente, tuvieron que quedarse en el hotel y cuando su estómago rugió por hambre casi sitio deseos de correr hacia el comedor en vez de subir a la habitación y esperar que le trajeran la comida junto a los demás.

—Decidme qué queréis y mientras nos preparamos, que nos la traiga— opinó Ryoga.

Miró la carta detenidamente y se lamió los labios, señalando diversos platos. Ryuzaki puso los ojos como platos, acercándose para leer la lista desde su pequeña altura.

—N-no…. ¿no vas a comer todo eso, no? — Cuestionó, aturdida. Él asintió, tocándose el estómago como señal de que tenía hambre y antes de que lo dijera, la "gata" se había puesto con los pelos de punta—. ¡Engordarás y agrandarás mi estómago!

Ah, genial. Ryuzaki estaba a dieta.

—Ryoma, es el cuerpo de Sakuno— intervino Ryoga—. Deberías de hacerle caso. Ella sabe cuánto puede comer.

—Como los pájaros— contrarrestó, frunciendo el ceño—. Tengo hambre.

—Mou…

Ryuzaki le dio la espalda, acomodándose a un lado de una de las camas. Sinceramente, nunca comprendería por qué las mujeres se empeñaban en comer de esa forma, pasando hambre. Con lo fácil que era comer y comer y después descargarlo haciendo deporte. Entonces no engordarían. Y si lo pensaba bien: ¿Acaso Ryuzaki no hacía deporte también?

Cabezonamente, pensó que se comería todas y cada una de las cosas que había pedido. Si Ryuzaki quería matarse de hambre, que lo hiciera cuando regresara a su cuerpo. Ahora era él quien poseía ese estómago.

Pero cuando la comida estuvo servida y hubo comido un poco del primer plato- sin llegar a terminárselo- estaba completamente lleno y no le cabía nada más. Se miró la barriga acusadoramente. Demonios, las chicas realmente comían como pájaros pero porque no podían comer más. Sakuno le miraba con una cara de "te lo dije" y tuvo que darle la razón mentalmente. Aunque al haber forzado un poco el estómago se sentía pesado y soñoliento nuevamente.

Y también una leve sensación extraña en el vientre.

—Creo que es hora de irse a dormir— opinó Ryoga estirándose—. Al menos yo necesito un buen descanso o mañana no habrá Dios que mueva ese coche sin mí.

—Por favor, descansa mucho— deseó Sakuno mirando al hermano mayor.

Ryoma los ignoró, levantándose para ir al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta tras él ante el rostro de Karupin, quien maulló y dio cabezazos contra la puerta hasta que alguien pareció tener la bondad de retenerlo.

Se miró en el espejo frente a él, suspirando, poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Parpadeó, sorprendido. No eran sus ojos los que le miraban ni era su rostro el que parecía cansado delante del espejo. Su cuerpo era diferente, demasiado curvilíneo y tenía algo sobresaliente en el pecho. Los cabellos estaban revolucionados y ninguno en el agarre correcto de su enlace.

Se tocó los cabellos sorprendiéndose con el tacto que los hacía sentirse suaves. Suspiró y se miró los labios. Rosados y delicadamente cuidados. Pasó los dedos por ellos, por las mejillas sin aquellos sonrojos tan característicos. Era suave también.

La presión en su vientre regresó. Miró la taza del váter con cautela, acercándose para levantarla y sin dudar, guió las manos hasta la cinturilla de la falda, abriendo el único botón que la sostenía. La prenda resbaló por las piernas y bajó hasta el suelo, deteniéndose sobre sus pies. Miró con el ceño fruncido lo que cubría el sexo. Unas bragas blancas con encaje rosas en sus filos. Chasqueó la lengua, sin darle importancia y tiró hacia abajo.

—…

Nada apareció. No había "cosa" que sostener. Solo un triangulo lleno de cabellos, plano, que se rompía por el centro. Estaba a punto de llevar la mano hacia allí cuando en la puerta se escucharon arañazos.

—¡Ryoma-kun! — gritó Ryuzaki— ¡Por favor, abre! ¡No vayas a desnudarte!

—Tarde— respondió, sentándose en el váter— ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios?

Casi había metido todo el trasero dentro del váter por culpa de la tapadera al estar levantada. La bajó, sentándose nuevamente. Automaticamente, su cuerpo parecía saber qué hacer y consiguió aliviar el peso en el vientre. Suspiró aliviado.

—Dios… mío— escuchó decir a través de la puerta.

No le dio importancia y agarró un trozo de papel, llevándolo a la zona. Lo primero que hizo fue dar un respingo, notándolo húmedo y sensible. Casi hasta sintió deseos de volver a hacerlo pero más seguido. ¿Acaso aquello era normal?

Volvió a subirse la ropa y se miró, satisfecho, lavándose las manos antes de salir. Cuando abrió la puerta Ryuzaki tenía los ojos como platos y lágrimas cayendo de ellos.

—N… no viste nada, ¿verdad? Has sido un buen chico, porque Ryoma-kun no tocaría nada de mi cuerpo, ¿no?

Miró a un lado y a otro, buscando la respuesta.

—Me he limpiado— confesó, restándole importancia. Ella lo hacía cada día diversas veces, ¿no? Él simplemente tenía que sacudirse y era casi lo mismo, ¿o no?

Ryuzaki gimió y saltó sobre él, clavando las uñas en la tela sin herirle.

—No— dijo.

—Sí— contestó él.

—No— repitió ella. Bufó.

—Sí— gruñó. Ella jadeó.

—No…

—Lo hice— aclaró.

—Maa, maa— intervino Ryoga, quitándole a Sakuno de encima—. Saku-chan, ¿acaso quieres que tu cuerpo esté sin hacer necesidades durante dos meses, sin ducharse y que la gente piense que hueles horrible? Además, él se portará bien. Ryoma nunca ha sentido interés por el género femenino. Parece que él en los cuentos de hadas siempre quería ser la princesa.

Ryoma sintió deseos de darle en donde más le doliera a su hermano. No había sido de cuentos de hadas porque su padre únicamente le hablaba del tenis, soñaba con el tenis y practicaba tenis. Incluso mordía las pelotas de tenis y mamaba de ellas creyendo que era la teta de su madre.

Se tiró en la cama junto a Karupin, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, suspirando aliviado al sentirlo confortar. Hasta que sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre él y como le lamian la cara de arriba abajo. Abofeteó al causante hasta que logró quitárselo de encima.

—Karupin, al sofá— ordenó, esperando que el gato le hiciera caso y gracias a Dios, se lo hizo.

Ryoga meneó la cabeza, acercando a Sakuno hasta su cama, acostándola. Al parecer, había terminado cayendo mareada. Sin pensar si quiera en cambiarse de ropa, quedó frito en cuestión de segundos.

Despertó al día siguiente cuando Ryoga lo zarandeó repetidas veces.

—Venga, enano, que quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa y todavía nos queda el viaje en avión, así que despierta o perderemos el vuelo— rezongó, molesto.

Giró los ojos con cansancio, levantándose. Pilló una de las largas trenzas entre sus manos y se tiró dolorosamente de cabello. No le permitieron ducharse y además, su desayuno volvió a ser una miniatura comparado con lo que solía comer. Ryuzaki le acompañó mientras volvía a orinar y no le quitó ojo de encima durante todo el trayecto. Más parecía una vieja vigilante que un gato.

Al menos, fue un alivio que en el avión la obligaran a ir dentro de la maleta de viaje y en los pies. No refunfuñó durante el vuelo y le entregó algo de comida que devoró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aunque protestó por el dolor de oídos, apenas fue inaudible. Por su parte, Karupin dormía a pierna suelta gracias a la medicina que su madre había prevenido para entregarles. Ryoga ya la podría haber sacado de antemano, desde luego, pero su hermano era experto en disfrutar de la tortura de los demás como su propio padre.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, su madre los estaba esperando junto a su padre y Nanako. Karupin continuaba adormecido sobre la espalda de Ryoga y casi era ridículo ver a un chico de dieciséis años encaramado a la espalda de su hermano mayor. Aquello le sentó como una patada en el culo, pero no podía hacer más que alegrarse de no ser él realmente.

Sakuno caminaba a su lado con un collar en el cuello y la correa agarrada a su mano. Había tenido que rescatarla del suelo diversas veces para que no fuera atacada y tenido que soltarla en el baño de las mujeres para que hiciera sus necesidades y esperar como un maldito pervertido a que saliera.

—Dios mío, realmente es cierto— exclamó su madre, llevándose las manos hasta las mejillas con la boca abierta en forma de una "o", dramatizando—. Fue un error total.

Le miró de arriba abajo, arqueando una ceja y dándole un manotazo en la cadera derecha.

—No te acomodes como si fueras un bruto. Ahora estás dentro del cuerpo de una señorita. Y nada de protestas— demandó, mirándole seriamente. Y cuando su madre se ponía sería, es que no podías rebatirla—. ¿Por qué entró Sakuno con ellos?

Ryoga suspiró, estrangulándose las manos, alegrándose de que su padre decidiera cargar con su hijo, aunque fuera como si de un bebé se tratara y dándole una forma bastante femenina.

—Aichs… mamá, fue realmente duro. Karupin entró en celo y si no iba con Sakuno no entraba en la cueva ni a la de tres. Y se nos iba el tiempo. Luego, ya no sé qué demonios pasó dentro de esa cueva que salieron así como los ves.

Rinko los observó de hito en hito, esperando una respuesta. Pero tanto Sakuno como él hicieron oídos sordos y miraron a un lugar diferente. No pensaban decirle lo que realmente ocurrió en el interior de aquella cueva húmeda y molesta.

—Por ahora será mejor que vayamos a casa— recomendó Nanjiro—. Parece que no, pero este pesa más de lo que aparenta.

—Puro músculo— se defendió, empezando a caminar. Rinko le dio un capón—. Tsk.

—Ryoma, las piernas juntas, espalda recta. Y paso a paso, no zancada a zancada como los burros— regañó.

Bufó. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que complicarse tanto? Solo era caminar y punto. Pero sabía que si no obedecía a su madre el dolor sería peor. Ni siquiera le importaría que fuera el cuerpo de Ryuzaki el que estaba sufriendo daño. Miró al gato, esperando una respuesta de tristeza o apoyo, pero Sakuno simplemente olisqueó el aire. Si no fuera porque el pelo tapaba los labios, juraría que estaba sonriendo.

Su madre caminó a su lado, corrigiéndose sin pasar uno solo de sus fallos. Nanjiro sonreía feliz mientras lo miraba con clara guasa.

—Tu madre siempre quiso una chica— canturreó—. Por favor, pásatelo bien, Rinko— deseó.

Ryoma empezó a pensar que tenía nuevas razones para odiar a su padre.

Sakuno terminó viajando sobre las piernas de su madre, quien la acaricia y se disculpaba por las barbaries que seguramente sus hijos le habían hecho pasar. Sakuno ronroneaba sin darse cuenta y le decía que no pasaba nada. Su padre conducía sin habérsele borrado aquella estúpida sonrisa y Karupin luchaba por quitarse el cinturón de seguridad entre su hermano y él.

—Oye, mamá, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? — Cuestionó Ryoga, tirando con firmeza del cinturón— si Sakuno regresa de esta guisa a su casa, dudo mucho que la amiga de papá piense que simplemente ha tenido un mal viaje.

Nanjiro blasfemó.

—Se me olvidaba la vieja bruja— escupió—. No te ofendas, Sakuno, pero Ryoma será incapaz de imitarte con esa vieja. Tiene un sentido muy agudo en cuanto a estos temas. Fue la única que se dio cuenta de que mi primera novia no era tan buena novia con simplemente verla. Y yo creía que estaba interesada en mí y lo decía por eso... pero es que esa chica estaba de tan buen ver que…

—Será mejor que cierres la boca— interrumpió Rinko, sonriendo hacia su marido—. Creo que ha Sakuno no le interesa para nada tus romances pasados y más que enterrados por el bien de tu amigo fiel.

Nanjiro tragó en silencio y él se apuntó un tanto, sonriendo triunfante. Si algo tenía su padre, es que jamás podría hacerle frente a su mujer.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo— continuó, cambiando de tema—. Sumire no se hará la loca cuando vea que su nieta empieza a tener las piernas abiertas como un burro, o que eructa porque sí, que se rasca el trasero como si nada pasara o que empieza a mirarse a sí misma como un pervertido en potencia.

—Lo último sobra— se defendió, sabiéndose culpable de las demás.

—Pero…— balbuceó Sakuno—, tengo un examen de ingles importante y… muchas otras actividades.

—Por el inglés no te debes de preocupar— aconsejó Ryoga—. Mi hermano es bastante bueno en esa materia…

—Excelente— le corrigió, echándose a sí mismo flores.

—Bueno, vale, para ti la perra gorda. En fin, lo que intento decir es que con un poco de educación, seguramente Ryoma consiga hacerse pasar por ti.

—Soy educado— se defendió, gruñendo. Ryoga estalló en carcajadas.

—Sí, seguro que eres de los que permite sentarse a una mujer embarazada en el tren, ofreciéndole tu sitio. Venga, Ryoma— exclamó tras ser sarcástico—, que por tal de no perder el asiento ni te mueves.

O más bien, las probabilidades eran que se había quedado dormido.

—También podríamos explicarle lo que sucede a su abuela— opinó Rinko encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡NO!

El grito casi fue general, sino fuera porque Karupin se entretenía en morder el cinturón de seguridad, probando de liberarse así. Rinko parpadeó, sorprendida por tanta negatividad. Sakuno hasta se había levantado y se asía a su ropa por los hombros.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Mi abuela está delicada del corazón. Si le decimos algo tan grave… le dará algo y en mi estado no puedo ir no a visitarla. Por favor…

—Mujer, comprende a la niña. Tiene razón. Además, eso era lo mismo que te iba a decir— y por la seriedad de su rostro convenció a su mujer. Ryoga chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues yo no quiero que se lo digas porque será más divertido. Si sabe que Ryoma es Sakuno y que su nieta es un gato, le dará algo, no lo dudo, pero, me quitarás la diversión mamá.

Oh, mierda. Ryoga siempre había sido el ojo derecho de sus padres, el que siempre hacia las cosas bien aunque las estuviera haciendo mal. No importaba lo que fuera. Y cuando Rinko se dio por vencida comprendió que realmente la habían convencido. Acaricio la cabeza de Sakuno y se la besó.

—De acuerdo, no le diremos nada. Pero… hasta que la convenzamos de que deje a Sakuno quedarse en casa, tendrás que convivir con ella y hacer caso de todo lo que Sakuno te diga— ordenó, mirándole con severidad.

Descubrió una sonrisa en su padre, que desveló así que su anterior seriedad no era más que una máscara para preocupar a su progenitora y así fuera más sencillo convencerla. Como Ryoga se doblaba en un gesto de victoria y un suspiro de alivio en Sakuno.

—Che… problemáticos.

-.-

Para Ryoma serían problemáticos, pero realmente era necesario. Aunque no le hiciera gracia lo de Ryoga, no quería tener que ver a su abuela nuevamente hospitalizada y encima, no poder si quiera cuidarla porque era un gato y las mascotas no eran permitidas.

Además, ¿de qué forma se lo iban a decir? No se lo creería por más que Ryoma tuviera un comportamiento tan masculino. Era capaz de pensar que estaba pasando por una etapa de rebeldía en la que le gustaba ser un hombre y hasta que no le diría nada si un día llegaba con una mujer enganchada del brazo. Gracias a Dios, ni ella ni su abuela eran homofóbicas. Pero sinceramente, a ella le gustaban los chicos y quería experimentar con chicos antes que con mujeres. Ryoma gustaba de las mujeres y sería lógico que las buscara aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de una chica.

Gracias a Dios, él todavía parecía no estar interesado en las chicas. Su cuerpo conservaría la virginidad.

Se detuvieron en casa de los Echizen, especialmente para que Ryoga se acostara lo más rápido posible, recuperando horas de sueño. Aunque volvió a preguntar por su prima y molestar a Nanjiro, se encerró en su dormitorio mucho más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba. Karupin saltaba de un lado a otro en busca también de la prima de ambos hermanos y se dio por vencido antes de tirarse contra una de las pelotas de tenis por ahí esparcidas y cogerla entre sus dientes.

Ryoma se instaló frente a la televisión, estirando su cuerpo cuan largo era y viendo un partido de tenis. Sakuno suspiró, pesando que era mejor no decirle nada. Al menos, ellos sabían de su posesión. Pero Rinko no estaba demasiado de acuerdo y la azotó severamente en el trasero.

—Siéntate correctamente— ordenó—. Vas a ir a saca de Ryuzaki y debes de comportarte, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, vendrás a bañarte todos los días aquí. Levántate que vamos a ducharte.

Sakuno agradeció mentalmente aquella orden, caminando tras ellos con gran interés. Rinko le vendó los ojos a Ryoma y lo metió dentro del cuarto de baño. El chico protestó, intentando quitarse la venda pero Rinko le palmeó las manos.

—Ni hablar. Lo que viste aquel día fue en contra de la voluntad de Sakuno y eso se llama "violación visual".

—Solo limpie— protestó, chasqueando la lengua. Rinko rechinó los dientes.

—A razón de más. También tocaste. Qué pervertido eres. De tu padre lo esperaba, de ti no— dijo, quitándole las ropas—. Deberías de ser más considerado con una chica que tarde o temprano se casará con alguien.

Ryoma bufó nuevamente y sin poder verle los ojos, se lo imaginó poniéndolos en blanco. Para él que una chica quisiera casarse debería de ser algo ridículo, pero tarde o temprano él mismo vería las cosas de otro modo. Cuando se es joven todo parece pesado y largo. Cuando le llegara el momento de querer atesorar a una chica, ella misma le diría un par de cosas como "Ryoma-kun no es tan grande como decía" o cualquier cosa en venganza, aunque le costara sangre y sudor de la vergüenza.

Cuando finalmente lo hubo desnudado, llenó la bañera con agua caliente y echó unas sales de baño que convirtieron el agua en autentica pintura o leche blanca. Sakuno movió el rabo de un lado a otro, preguntándose dónde podría conseguir esas sales y qué le harían a su piel- y es que continuaba siendo una chica-.

Encendió la duchero y la metió debajo, frotándole el cabello con jabón y asegurándose de que lo hidrataba. Sakuno se preguntó si realmente las madres actuaban de esa forma siempre. Comenzó con el resto del cuerpo.

Ryoma dio un grito, incorporándose y cubriéndose los senos con ambas manos.

—¿Qué demonios….?— Masculló.

Rinko sonrió, aunque su hijo no pudiera verla, pero le palmeó las manos para que no tocara.

—Vaya, se me olvidó decirte que a veces pueden estar sensibles. Sobre todo porque desconfías de lo que te haga, ¿verdad? Tienes el cuerpo más sensible. O será cosa del cambio de almas, que tú nunca has tenido tanta sensibilidad en esa zona— explicó, continuando con su lavado.

Cuando llegó el momento de lavarle entre las piernas, Ryoma se tensó nuevamente. Al parecer, aunque no estuviera en su cuerpo recordaba las sensaciones de hacerlo de su propio cuerpo. Sakuno enrojeció, desviando de su mente a un Ryoma tocándose sus partes íntimas mientras se duchaba o antes de dormirse.

Rinko la limpió a conciencia, luchando contra su hijo y su deseo de apartarse, gruñendo cada vez que tocaba alguna zona sensible. Incluso el agua pareció molestarle y suspiró aliviado cuando lo metió dentro de la bañera. El agua blanquecina impediría que él viera cualquier parte de su cuerpo, por lo que Rinko le quitó la venda.

—Ahora quédate un rato así dentro. Voy a ir a preparar unas cosas, así que compórtate y no mires. Sakuno, ¿puedes quedarte a vigilarlo?

—Claro— respondió, subiéndose en una de las tarimas.

Rinko cerró la puerta, dejándolos a solas. Ryoma la miró acusadoramente, pero ella simplemente se molestó en arreglarse la cola.

—Es mi cuerpo— se defendió— y nunca pensé que Ryoma-kun fuera de los de esa clase.

—Che— exclamó el chico—. Eso es mi padre. No yo.

Fue conciso y directo, aclarador pero cabezón. Después de que la había toqueteado y confesó haber mirado…

—Miraste y tocaste— reprendió, observándole con sus nuevos ojos—. No debiste de hacerlo.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro, mejor Ryoga, ¿verdad?

Ah… Esa fase no la había pensado. Y no es que fueran celos por parte del joven tenista. Es que simplemente había tenido la consideración de que Ryoga no la viera y conociendo lo pervertido y sádico que había demostrado ser al final, hubiera sido todavía peor qué él se hubiera encargado de ella.

—Gra… gracias— agradeció—. Pero no doy mi brazo a torcer— aseguró, sintiéndose enrojecer. Gracias a Dios, su cuerpo no era tan fácil de confesar sus sonrojos como antes—, sigue siendo mi cuerpo. Y tú eres un chico.

Pero Ryoma no la escuchó, hundiendo su cuerpo dentro del agua y saliendo momentos después, tosiendo, no esperándose probablemente tan poca resistencia bajo el agua. La miró atentamente tras frotarse los ojos.

—Tú… necesitas más entrenamiento— espetó.

Sakuno tropezó con una de las patas, cayendo contra el suelo como plomo. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Claro que tampoco podía esperar un romántico comentario o cualquier cosa que le diera ánimos.

Rinko apareció por la puerta con una toalla gigantesca y varios botes de crema hidratante, un cepillo de madera fuerte y el secador. Se sentó junto a la ducha y le miró por largo rato.

—Mírame siempre a mí y ves levantándote— ordenó. Ryoma suspiró frustrado y empezó a obedecer.

Una vez fuera, Rinko lo cubrió con la toalla y le ayudó a salir. Con la calefacción puesto seguramente no tendría frio. Y por ello, lo sentó en el borde de la ducha mirando hacia ella y empezó a secarle los cabellos, recogiéndoselos en un moño alto tras secárselos con el secador. A continuación, volvió a vendarle los ojos y empezó a darle crema por todo el cuerpo. Ryoma protestó, moviéndose bruscamente hasta que Rinko terminó.

—Listo. Esto lo haremos todos los días, así que acostúmbrate.

La vistió nuevamente con ropas y le quitó la venda.

—Nunca debes de mirarte— le recalcó, frunciendo el ceño—. Ryoma, hazme caso.

—Sí, sí— respondió gruñón.

Rinko y ella lo persiguieron al eón.

Rinko y ella lo persiguieron al en su camino al exterior del cuarto de baño.

—Ahora cuando llegues a casa de Ryuzaki, seguirás lo que ella te diga, sus horarios y todo, ¿vale?

—Que sí— bufó.

Recogió sus cosas y a continuación, la cargó.

—Bye— anunció.

Rinko los despidió desde la puerta mientras que Nanjiro les observaba por encima de la valla, sonriéndoles divertido.

—Procura comportarte bien, Ryoma-chan— canturreó.

Ryoma volvió a gruñir y apresuró el pasó. Conocía el camino y la casa, así que fue rápido el llegar. Ella tendía a distraerse y perderse. Cuando llegaron, su abuela los esperaba en la puerta, con un batido de fresas listo para que ella lo degustara. Sintió envidia de Ryoma.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? Aunque viendo que traes a Karupin contigo, supongo que las cosas no mejoraron.

Ryoma bebió del vaso a toda contestación, entrando en la casa y dejándola en el suelo. Sakuno se sacudió y buscó con la mirada a su abuela, quien arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte de su nieta además de haber succionado por completo el batido. Carraspeó. Ryoma la miró, arqueando una ceja.

—Ha ido muy bien, abuela— susurró, esperando que se lo dijera. Ryoma agrandó los ojos—. Todavía puedo marcar números y hablar por teléfono— le recordó.

Ryoma agrandó los ojos, como si no se esperara de que Sakuno Ryuzaki fuera capaz de chantajearle. Pero, tampoco nadie esperaba que Sakuno Ryuzaki se encontrara en una situación tan trágica.

Repitió las palabras a regañadientes, empezando a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su dormitorio. Intercambiaron varias miradas hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—Sakuno, Rinko me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien, pero veo que estás más cabizbaja. ¿Acaso te has quedado embarazada de Ryoma?

La gata dio un salto épico desde el escritorio al suelo. Ryoma se cayó de culo, extendiendo las manos hacia delante como si la respuesta dependiera de que su virtud masculina contara con estar donde estaba sin ser arrancada.

—No, te equivocas— exclamó. Sumire extendió los labios en una sonrisa.

—Vale, vale. Por ahora, descansa.

Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ryoma y ella se miraron por un milésimo instante antes de girarse, carraspear y ponerse a hacer cosas tan estúpidas como arañar la moqueta o hacer flexiones.

Y aquello parecía ser la primera prueba del resto de las que vendrían…

-.-

**n/a**

Creo que me quedó corto, pero conté muchas cosas de las que quería contar, así que me doy por satisfecha.

Dije que iba a ser mala y éste es solo el comienzo de mis torturas a Ryoma.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Y recuerden que las dudas se resuelven en el lj! Al que pueden entrar a través de mi profile.


	7. Ser sakuno Ryuzaki

**Capítulo seis**

_Ser Sakuno Ryuzaki conlleva tener problemas._

El despertador sonó estridentemente por encima de su cabeza. Lo observó con ojos dormilones y chasqueó la lengua pastosamente para estirarse y saltar sobre el bulto que había bajo las telas de su cama. Pensaba que durmiendo en su casa cambiarían las cosas, pero no. Su cuerpo continuaba en posesión de otra persona.

—Mnnn… — su mano apareció a tiempo de estrujar el despertador y volver a esconderse bajo las sábanas.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a saltar sobre el bulto.

—¡Oí, Karupin! — Exclamó su propia voz y su mismo rostro soñoliento apareció por detrás de las ropas—. Ah…

—Llegaremos tarde, Ryoma-kun— informó—. Tienes que peinarte, desayunar, preparar la maleta, recoger la cocina y darme mi comida.

Fue el turno de ponerlos ojos en blancos de su cuerpo y caer hacia atrás. La almohada amortiguó el golpe, pero aun así, estuvo a punto de golpearse contra el quicio de la mesilla.

—Son las seis de la mañana— gruñó tirando de las mantas y lanzándola por los aires—. Duérmete.

—¡No! — Exclamó cayendo de pie sobre la moqueta—. Tienes que hacer todas esas cosas antes de irte o la abuela sospechará. Además—, reconoció avergonzada—, tengo hambre…

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, anoche no cenó. Se entretuvieron demasiado en fingir que no pasaba nada y que las palabras de su abuela no les había afectado, pero olvidaron cenar. Ryoma al menos, se tomó un batido, pero ella, ni agua. ¿Qué clase de dueño era el que estaba dentro de su cuerpo?

Ryoma pataleó las sábanas con los pies y saltó de la cama. El pijama rosado se removió y cayó mostrando sus formas. Los cabellos revueltos ondeaban por su cabeza hasta que encontraron donde descansar. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron comprendió que no estaba del todo despierto. Y cuando después se dio de lleno contra la pared, terminó de aceptarlo. Ryoma por las mañanas, fuera el cuerpo que fuera, era un zombi andante.

Pero aún así, tuvo la consideración de bajar hasta la cocina a trompicones, luchar con la puerta de la nevera en busca de su agarre y abrirla para servirle un vaso de leche con el que se manchó todos los bigotes y quedó pegajosa. Mientras, él se bebió dos tacitas de leche y mordisqueó un trozo de pan duro mientras echaba los platos de la noche, asqueado, en el fregadero y parecía batallar seriamente una disputa con el estropajo.

—No has cogido uno en tu vida, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó sorprendida. Él pareció sopesarlo un instante—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué os miman tanto a los chicos y a las chicas casi nos lo ofrecen desde la cuna?

Saltó por los muebles hasta subirse cerca del fregadero.

—Tienes que echarle mistol en ese trocito verde, mojarlo un poco y apretarlo. Cuando salga espuma, frotarlo sobre el plato a limpiar, pero antes, vacía los platos (aunque ya es demasiado tarde), y enjuágalos.

Ryoma bufó molesto. Se remangó las mangas del pijama y empezó la tarea a regañadientes. Una taza de café, dos platos y un vaso rotos después, se podría decir que había terminado-, con todo en la basura-.

—¿Ahora? — Cuestionó aburrido.

Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco.

—La bayeta amarilla, escúrrela y pásala por los muebles y la mesa. También por la puerta de la nevera— ordenó. Echizen arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tengo cara de chacha?

—No, pero sí de mí— protestó—. ¿Qué hacías mientras yo limpiaba y eras un gato?... Ah, mejor no me lo digas.

Porque podía imaginárselo tirado a la bartola, disfrutando de ser un gato. Y dios, cuando lo vio fregando comprendió que realmente ese chico no había nacido para ser ama de casa. Si era bueno en el tenis, probablemente sería porque le faltaban otras "dotes".

—¡Buenos días! — La voz de su abuela descendió desde las escaleras. Ryoma dio un brinco y tiró la bayeta en el interior del fregadero justo cuando la mujer aparecía—, ¿qué tal has dormido, Sakuno?

Ryoma buscó su mirada rápidamente y ella asintió.

—Psé…

Ryuzaki apuntó en su lista darle una buena educación sobre conversaciones a Echizen, o al menos, recordar a su madre que necesitaba algunas palabras más en su diccionario sobre comunicaciones.

Sumire arqueó las cejas y la observó desde su altura antes de suspirar y bostezar.

—No recordaba que en la adolescencia se cambiara tanto. Supongo que lo pasé por alto— dijo abriendo la nevera—. ¿Vas a ducharte?

—Ah…— maulló, advirtiéndole—. No.

Su abuela asintió, desinteresada.

—Entonces, iré yo.

Con cara de asco, Ryoma salió de la cocina y corrió escaleras arriba. Ella le siguió, aliviada de que su abuela no decidiera que la mañana de chicas había comenzado. Eran pocas las ocasiones, pero cuando estás sucedían terminaban siendo interminables. No sabía que una persona mayor hubiera vivido tantas cosas que ahora, que le parecían tan lejanas, a ella le resultaran interesantes. No obstante, a Ryoma le producirían una morriña inaguantable. Por lo tanto, Sumire podría tomarlo como una ofensa y aunque no era de las que castigaban por castigar, también tenía su fuerte carácter que a veces no olvidaba en las canchas de tenis.

Sumire asomó la cabeza por la puerta justo cuando el chico dejaba caer su bolsa escolar sobre el escritorio.

—Sakuno, ya sé que no debería de decírtelo, porque has crecido muy bien en este tema, pero…— se rascó la cabeza, como si buscara las palabras exactas—. Verás… las chicas debemos lavarnos mucho, ¿sí? Tenemos que ser más limpias que los chicos. No lo digo porque huelas mal o algo así— añadió rápidamente—. Pero, es raro que tú no te duches por las mañanas y siempre lo haces.

Ryoma pareció completamente perdido. Sus ojos giraron alrededor, buscándola y la halló confusa y perdida. Si fuera ella, ¿qué clase de excusa podría echarle a Sumire?

—Tengo eso rojo.

La respuesta fue la más sorpresiva que esperó. Volvió los ojos hasta su cuerpo, arqueando unas diminutas cejas. Ryoma parecía satisfecho de su respuesta y hasta la sorprendida Sumire se sonrojó.

—Ah, entonces, comprendo. Hazlo mejor cuando estés calentita. O cogerás un resfriado.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Sumire desapareció y los dejó en paz. Sakuno le miró tan ansiosa que los ojos le dolieron, obligándole a parpadear repetidas veces. Ryoma simplemente encogió los hombros y continuó llenando la mochila.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó— Funcionó, ¿no?

—Sí, ¡Pero…!

Se detuvo. ¿Cómo demonios explicarle a un chico que eso era totalmente vergonzoso e innecesario que saliera de su boca sobre si tenía o no, el ciclo? Especialmente, si tenía en cuenta que quien lo estaba diciendo era ese chico despistado que era capaz de provocarle un ataque al corazón.

—Bueno, pues— zanjó él empezando a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama.

Sakuno tuvo que apretar los dientes para no protestar. No podía ir a clase vestida en pijama. Sería el hazmerreir más de lo que ya era. Y, aunque era totalmente inadecuado para ella aceptar que Ryoma estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, cambiándose libremente de ropa, podía llegar a pensar que era lo correcto.

Cuando lo vio vestido completamente, suspiró aliviada. No había existido ningún manoseo extra, ni nada de curiosidad por su parte. Incluso la miró por encima del hombro y arqueó las cejas, como si ver lo que hacía le hubiera ofendido terriblemente. Y es que no confiaba en él. Esa, era el primero de sus errores.

En silencio, lo observó mientras recogía la cartera, se la echaba al hombre y salía tras decir un simple adiós. La puerta se cerró sin darle tiempo a seguirle y se encontró cerrada entre las paredes de su propia casa. Como el gato que era ahora.

-.-

Si había algo que odiara más que estar en el cuerpo de una chica cuando él era un chico, es que le tomaran o confundieran, con su padre. ¡A ellas les gustaría ver al pervertido de su padre dentro del cuerpo de Sakuno Ryuzaki!¡Entonces dirían y desconfiarían como estaban haciendo con él! Dios de tan solo imaginárselo, tembló. Porque era él quien estaba ahora dentro de ese cuerpo y pensar en las muchas cosas que sería capaz de hacerle…

—¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Espera!

Alguien lo aferró de los brazos, tirando con facilidad de su cuerpo. Cuando encaró a la persona deseó morirse ahí mismo. Osakada se cargaba contra él como si no pudiera con su alma, jadeando.

—Te he llamado por un buen rato pero no me has oído, ¿en qué estabas pensando, demonios? Al menos, no te has chocado contra ninguna columna como siempre. Creo que van a establecer una nueva ley de quitar las farolas y columnas de esta calle para que no termines quebrando los bolsillos de quienes la pagan— apenas sí tuvo tiempo de seguir la conversación—. Por cierto, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos días de viaje? Llamé a tu casa y me lo dijeron.

—Ah… Betsuni— respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo demonios hacía Ryuzaki para estar al lado de esta chica y que no terminaran de estallarle los oídos? Porque por lo demás, parecía la mar de cuidadosa con la chica de trenzas.

Continuó caminando con Osakada cargada en su brazo, hablando sobre él mismo. No podía comprender cómo una persona sabía hasta a qué hora decidía ir al baño o echarse una siesta. Por suerte, había situaciones que desconocía y continuaba teniendo el tejado para sí mismo, aliviadamente, guardó entre dientes aquel secreto como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Finalmente, a la llegada del instituto, la castaña se soltó de él, alegando que iría a echar un vistazo a las canchas de tenis. Si esperaba encontrarle ahí, se iba a llevar una buena desilusión. ¡Qué más quisiera él estar ahí, jugando como siempre!

Empezó a caminar hacia los salones, deteniéndose al entrar en uno de los pasillos y puerta. Había caminado hasta su clase sin darse cuenta. Pero, ¿en qué clase estaba Sakuno Ryuzaki?

—Ah, Ryuzaki-san— la voz de Horio acarició su oído derecho. Con un repelús extraordinario, se volvió para encararle.

El chico tenía las mejillas rojizas, la gran bocota torcida en un gesto lascivo que tantas veces había visto tener a su padre y sus ojos pasaban de sus ojos a sus labios y bajaban más abajo, hasta la forma de sus senos.

—¿Estás buscando a alguien?

—Mi clase— respondió asqueado.

Horio se inclinó más contra él y el aliento le golpeó la cara.

—Nah, seguro que estabas buscando a Echizen. Con lo popular que es. Pero, ey, yo, el genio del tenis de dos años de… Bueno, eso, puedo consolarte. Seguro que Echizen tiene a otras chicas.

Gruñó. ¿Qué demonios sabía este de tenis y de su vida sentimental? Él no tenía muchas mujeres ni otras. Ni las necesitaba, así como tampoco apreciaba demasiado tener su aliento encima. Incómodamente, hizo la única cosa correcta para el cuerpo de una chica. Levantó la pierna izquierda. Y… ¡bingo!

Horio tendría un gran dolor de huevos por una larga temporada.

Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Al final, ese bocotas realmente no sirvió de nada. No descubrió dónde estaban las clases de Ryuzaki y nadie parecía estar por la labor de ayudar hasta que alguien la sujetó de los hombros y tiró hacia atrás.

—¡Sakuno, es terrible! — Osakada había regresado— ¡Ryoma-kun sigue sin venir a clases! ¿No te parece raro que él deje las clases de tenis? ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo tan grave como haber perdido la masculinidad?

—¿Qué putas…?— Exclamó, tapándose la boca alertado.

¿Desde cuándo se perdía la masculinidad por faltar a entrenamientos de tenis? Y aunque estuviera dentro del cuerpo de una tía, continuaba siendo un varón. Eso no se lo podía quitar absolutamente nadie. Su madre lo parió hombre y hombre se quedaba.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sakuno? — Cuestionó Osakada inclinándose más hacia él—. ¿Tienes quizás un poco de fiebre? Igual no estás recuperada.

Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua y negó con la cabeza. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la clase de Ryuzaki?

—Bueno, vamos a clase— incitó la chica de coletas tirando de ella—. Llegaremos tarde de nuevo. Por cierto— añadió—: ¿Has vuelto a encontrarte con Horio? Cuando estaba en las canchas escuché que quería pedirte para salir una vez más. Dice que terminaras cayendo a sus pies y te olvidarás de Ryoma-sama.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior para no maldecir nuevamente a Horio.

—Creo que deberías de dejar de ser tan buenaza y decirle a su capitán que te está acosando, ¿no crees?

Entonces, ¿eso significaba que Ryuzaki siempre sufría ése tipo de acoso por parte de Horio? Maldijo entre dientes y deseó que el rodillazo hiciera efecto suficiente como para que el bocazas de turno decidiera que era mejor no perseguir a las chicas. Fuera quien fuera, ni siquiera Osakada, se merecía esa clase de acoso.

Finalmente, aunque a rastras, llegó a la clase de la castaña. La gran mayoría de chicos clavaron su mirada en ellas para después alejarse despavoridos. Parpadeó, incrédulo. De las otras clases la acosaban y de esa: ¿La repudiaban?

—Así me gustan, que obedezcan— rió Osakada. Él la miró sin comprender—. Ya no te molestaran más, Sakuno. No sé qué clase de perfumes usas, chica, pero pareces experta en meterte en líos.

Bueno, no era un adonis de la inteligencia, pero al menos, pudo calcular la situación tras vivirla. Seguramente si bien no era para seducirla, los niños podían resultar terribles. No era de extrañar que la tímida chica terminara siendo participe de las bromas más agudas de sus compañeros de clase. Ahora entendía ese repudio.

—¿Qué pasa Ryuzaki? ¿Hoy no le lames los zapatos al profesor limpiando su pupitre o simplemente la pizarra para que te diga que buena chica eres?

La voz le llegó desde atrás. Una joven de la misma edad rodeada por un grupo de tres más miraban orgullosas hacia él. Arqueó una ceja pero Osakada se metió entre medias.

—Ah, y aquí tenemos al perro guardián.

Osakada puso morros y llevó las manos a las caderas como defensa.

—Pues tened cuidado: Igual muerdo.

Si Ryoma tenía algo malo era olvidar fácilmente dentro de quien estaba. Bostezó y giró en redondo para alejarse. Aunque no sabía cuál era su asiento, rebuscó entre ellos hasta que lo encontró, especialmente, por las letras gravadas en el pupitre continuo de Osakada: Su nombre escrito junto al de la chica y diversos corazones. En otro momento se habría puesto pálido, pero la indiferencia fue lo mejor. Dejó la cartera tras la silla y observó a través de la ventana.

—¡Oí, Ryuzaki! ¿Cómo puedes haberte largado como si nada? — Exclamó la abusona. Tenía la cara enrojecida y la sorpresa en su rostro—. ¿Qué no haces como siempre que vas al tejado a llorar?

De nuevo, las piezas del puzle se ordenaron. Recordaba haber estado durmiendo en el tejado y que al despertar, se encontrara con Ryuzaki, pero nunca la había visto llorar. No obstante, eran horas punta, de intercambio de clase o clases como gimnasia en las que maltratar al compañero era más sencillo.

Desvió la mirada un simple instante para mirar a la chica. No sabía si su forma de mirar era contagiosa al cuerpo de Ryuzaki, pero la chica retrocedió e inflando los mofletes se marchó. Y eso fue suficiente como para acallar el resto de clase los cuchicheos. Osakada regresó con él, sentándose en el pupitre contiguo.

—Vaya, por una vez se callaron— dijo con la sorpresa clavada en su rostro—. Tenemos que sacarnos un novio por fuerza, Sakuno— añadió soñadora—. Seguro que entonces nos dejan en paz. ¿Te imaginas que Ryoma-sama hubiera aparecido para defenderme, que después me hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y nos besáramos apasionadamente y después, fuéramos al gimnasio y siguiéramos besándonos, que termináramos sobre las colchonetas y… y…? ¡Ay, dios mío! ¡No seas tan pervertida, Sakuno! — Terminó, golpeándole la espalda cual un atragantado.

Rodó los ojos con desconcierto. ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida tenía Osakada como para pensar que él, en sus cabales, haría tal cosa? Probablemente, ni siquiera borracho. Estaba algo ya arto de las mujeres. Especialmente, ahora que era una.

Se frotó ligeramente la espalda al sentir un leve tirón, mirando hacia atrás. Tomoka se inclinó más hacia ella, susurrando.

—Ne, ¿han vuelto a crecer y por eso pesan, tirándote de la espalda?

—¿Crecer qué? — Cuestionó ignorante. Osakada rió por lo bajo y la miró como si esa pregunta fuera muy entendible.

—Las tetas, Sakuno, las tetas.

Guiñó los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para desear que la tierra le tragara. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió dar por terminada la conversación. No tenía ganas de saber hasta qué punto habían llegado en su relación Osakada y Ryuzaki, especialmente, si la primera tenía tanta libertad como para preguntar tal cosa. ¡Ja! Cualquiera le preguntaba a Tezuka si había crecido algo su… Nah, mejor ni pensarlo.

Al menos, los chicos no eran así.

El profesor de Inglés entró y los miró tan altivamente como siempre. Ryoma bostezó y por lo visto, no era un gesto muy esperado en Sakuno Ryuzaki para el profesor, quien frunció aquel ceño retorcido que poseía y se acarició las barbas.

—Ya que os veo tan motivados, haremos un examen sorpresa.

Los murmullos de protestas llegaron y la sonrisa orgullosa del hombre se acentuó. Si no había otra cosa que le gustara más, su hobbies era torturar a sus alumnos. Guardaron las cosas rápidamente y dejaron los lapiceros a medida que él repartía las hojas. Con solo echarle un vistazo por encima, le bastó. Y terminarlo fue igualmente de rápido.

—Oh, Ryuzaki, parece que realmente ha sido rápida esta vez— y por algún motivo, el resto de las personas, rieron entre dientes—. Al menos, ha sido capaz de recordar esta vez que su nombre y apellidos van al principio.

El hombre le observó como si esperara algo en especial y al no llegar, parpadeó. Volvió a mirar hacia su examen y soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Golpeando la mesa se puso en pie.

—Déjeme revisar su escritorio, Ryuzaki— demandó caminando hasta tal—. Si hay algo que no tolero, son las personas que no aceptan que son peores que otras y copian.

Empezó a rebuscar entre los pliegues del pupitre, levantándose frustrado al ver que ni siquiera el bolígrafo contenía una sola chuleta (1). Posando sus ojos sobre ella, volvió hacia el escritorio.

—Tendré que hablar con tu abuela sobre esto. Porque de algún modo, tienes que haber copiado.

Incrédulo, arqueó una ceja mientras escribía claramente un cero en rotulador rojo sobre su examen. Sin darse cuenta, movió automáticamente la mano y la empotró contra el folio. El hombre retrocedió y siseó.

—Corrija el examen correctamente— demandó en inglés. El profesor se sorprendió.

—Ah, ese tipo de acento y esa forma de hablar… ¿Acaso Echizen te ha dado clases personales? — Cuestionó ensanchando una sonrisa al ver el disturbio ocasionado en la clase—. Ahora comprendo tu arrogancia. Él hizo éste examen hace dos días atrás, seguramente, te ha chivado las respuestas.

Fue su turno de mostrarse arrogante.

—Qué listo profesor— Dijo cruzando los brazos bajo los senos—. You Still have lots more to work on.

Irritado, el hombre arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué cree usted eso, señorita Ryuzaki?

—Hace más de dos días que Ryoma-sama no viene a clase— canturreó Osakada desde su puesto sonriéndole cómplice. Él asintió.

—Ding-Dong (2) — recalcó.

—El examen ha terminado— indignado, el profesor de inglés, volvió a golpear la mesa y levantarse bruscamente—. Señorita Ryuzaki, acompáñeme, señorita Osakada, recoja los exámenes y tírelos a la basura.

Gruñendo un sí, le siguió mientras las miradas, tanto contrariadas como sorprendidas caían sobre él. El profesor caminó rápidamente hacia la sala de profesores, a un paso que a las cortas y todavía faltas de ejercicio de Ryuzaki le costaban de seguir. Cuando entró, Sumire Ryuzaki se encontraba mirando por la ventana con aire ausente.

—Ryuzaki— bramó el profesor alertando a la mujer que se giró lentamente hacia ellos—. ¿Es cierto que Echizen tiene ausencia de más de dos días?

Sumire arqueó las cejas al verle en la sala, pero asintió.

—Es cierto. Está faltando también mucho a los entrenamientos. Si no fuera porque sé que es bueno… de todas maneras, su padre me informó de su baja debido a una enfermedad pasiva. Nada grave. Volverá.

Si es que estar en el cuerpo de su nieta era una enfermedad… Bueno, sí, él estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Ser chica era una completa enfermedad. El dolor de espalda era realmente molesto. El pelo pesaba demasiado. Las caderas se movían de una forma vergonzosa y delante, tenía dos estúpidas cosas colgando que se rozaban incómodamente contra la ropa. Ah, por si fuera peor, tenían que sentarse tanto para orinar como para defecar. Y, ojo, si ibas soñoliento y te sentabas sobre la tapadera del váter, tenías un frio nada agradable contra posaderas y partes íntimas. Y, además, solían tener dolores de barriga frecuentemente.

Y, para más irritación, eran demasiado débiles a la hora de defenderse.

—¿Por qué está mi nieta aquí? — Cuestionó Ryuzaki entre las maldiciones del profesor, que no tardó en ponerse blanco—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Aprobé un examen— soltó. Divertido con torturar al maestro.

—¡Eso no es…!— Se defendió a media lengua—. Su nieta me ha faltado el respeto delante de todos los alumnos— mintió. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Y el puso un cero en mi examen aprobado— replicó y extendió la mano izquierda hacia Sumire—: Éste.

Ryuzaki lo cogió a tiempo de evitar que el profesor lo agarrara. La mujer frunció el ceño, revisando el examen por encima.

—Bueno, mi nivel de inglés está bastante bien y creo que mi nieta tiene algo de razón, profesor— señaló.

Con la cara roja como un tomate, el profesor logró arrancar el examen de las manos de la anciana.

—Su nieta hasta ahora era pura basura en cuanto a inglés: ¡Esta forma de escribir y sus expresiones son claramente de Echizen Ryoma! ¡Es como si hubiera copiado un examen!

Sumire parpadeó y le miró en busca de una respuesta. Simplemente encogió los hombros y miró hacia la mesa de la entrenadora. Una pelota de tenis descansaba en el filo. Se acercó para sostenerla entre los dedos y la lanzo expertamente una y otra vez entre sus manos.

—Últimamente, mi nieta está yendo mucho a casa de Ryoma— dijo preocupada la anciana—. Yo también la he encontrado algo extraña, pero, déjeme decirle que la única razón para que Sakuno haya mejorado en ingles, únicamente es porque o bien Ryoma para distraerse le está dando clases o, el padre o la madre de éste. Son buenos parlantes. Puede haber mejorado su nota.

—¿De cero coma cinco a diez? — Ladró el hombre.

Ryoma rodó los ojos. ¿Tan endemoniadamente mala era Ryuzaki con el inglés?

—Puede suceder— cabezona, la anciana continuó—. Ellos son muy buenos. Y Ryoma es americano natal. Ha crecido allí hasta los doce años. Si mal no recuerdo, estabas sorprendido con él poco antes de que enfermara.

—Es un genio del inglés, no lo discuto. Tú misma me negaste que lo convenciera para meterlo en mi club de inglés. Pero no estamos hablando de Echizen, si no de su torpe nieta.

La pelota de Tenis se resbaló de su mano, golpeando justo en el suelo delante del profesor, subiendo hasta su rostro. Sumire la atrapó en vuelo después y se giró hacia él.

—Sí, creo que mi nieta es algo torpe— rió, mirándola satisfecha—. Ahora, me llevaré a mi nieta al médico.

Caminó hasta su altura y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, salió.

—Recoge tus cosas, Sakuno, nos vemos en la entrada del instituto en un momento— indicó girándose hacia la puerta del director.

Obedeció tal y como pidió. Ey, iba a fugarse de clases, ¿qué eso no era idóneo? Recogió sus cosas entre preguntas y una clase llena de griteríos. Sumire le esperaba en la entrada del edificio con un coche rojo.

—¿A dónde…?

—Al ginecólogo.

-.-

Aburrida, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar documentales, dormir, comer, dormir, mirar por la ventana o dormir. Había escuchado un sonido de la cocina y cuando fue a mirar terminó más asustada que el mismo ratoncito que la había mirado con ojos desorbitados desde lo alto de la lacena. Inconscientemente se había subido a lo alto de la encimera y saltado para ir a esconderse en el salón tras un cojín. Odiaba los ratones. Con todas sus fuerzas. Le daban pánico.

Pero qué ironía más grande: Un gato temiendo a un ratón.

Bostezó y cambio de canal. Un anime daba sus comienzos, indicando así que la hora de salir de los colegios empezaba. Saltando ágilmente por encima de las mesas llegó hasta la ventana. El coche rojo de su abuela se adentraba en la calle y su sonido era inigualable. Con sus finas orejas podía escucharlo todavía más que cuando la esperaba con la comida preparada.

Ryoma entró a zancadas, mirándola severamente nada más entrar. Lanzó algo contra el suelo, que se abrió ante ella. Si mal no iba, eran ecografías. Sumire entró tras él, sosteniendo en sus manos unos informes médicos.

—Sakuno, era necesario. No puedo dejar de sospechar que eso pasara. Cada día que pasa, te pareces más a Ryoma. Es como si llevaras algo de él dentro y en lo primero que pensé fue en tu inocencia— explicaba, empezando a subir las escaleras. Sakuno, con los ojos desorbitados, la adelantó.

Ryoma empezó a coger algo de ropa, metiéndola a tientas dentro de la maleta que su madre le preparase para ir a su casa a ducharse. Sumire apareció en el quicio de la puerta, suspirando.

—Por favor, vale. Deja que así me quede tranquila— Sumire inclinó la cabeza contra la pared—. Ha dado negativo que pudieras estar embarazada, me parece muy bien. Pero mientras sigas tonteando con Ryoma Echizen, seguiremos revisándote. Conozco muy bien esa sangre, Sakuno. Sé perfectamente de qué clase de pasta están hechos.

—Sí, que sí— gruñó inclinándose hacia ella y recogiéndola—. Adiós.

Cargada como un bulto vio pasar las paredes de su casa y escuchó el gemido de protesta de Sumire. Pero Ryoma no le haría caso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Susurró muy bajito. Ryoma se tensó.

—No preguntes— contestó en un gruñido.

Sakuno guardó silencio. Por lo que había visto, podía deducir dos cosas: La primera, que Sumire lo había llevado al ginecólogo creyendo que estaba embarazada. Lo segundo: Que Ryoma había quedado traumado de por vida con eso.

Entró dentro de su casa como un relámpago, la dejó sobre la mesa de té bruscamente y después, se volvió hacia su madre.

—Haz algo— ladró jadeante.

Rinko los miró alternativamente, sin comprender. Se encontraba entre diversos libros y cuadernos. Al parecer, seguía tomándose en serio eso de encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Se quitó las gafas pesadamente y se frotó los ojos justo cuando un brazo empezó a estrangular a Ryoma.

—Oí, enano. Mamá lleva estudiando demasiado tiempo como para que vengas con exigencias.

—¡Suél…!— Intentó defenderse, siéndole imposible.

Una sombra saltó sobre Ryoma, aplacándolo. El cuerpo de Ryoma se reveló, dándole lametones por toda la cara.

—Karupin, no, deja eso, ¡Por más que el cuerpo sea de Sakuno, en el interior sigue estando el rancio de mi hermano! ¡Sabrá mal!

Ryoma extendió la pierna, golpeando a su hermano mayor en sus partes nobles. Sakuno agrandó los ojos para cubrirse la cabeza justo a tiempo cuando una pelota salió volando suavemente desde el otro lado de la casa. Karupin saltó por encima de ella para seguirla.

—Uah, eso tiene que doler, Ryoga— la voz canturreante de Nanjirou llegó desde la localización del tiro—. Parece mentira, Ryoma, que sabiéndolo, lo hagas.

—Ya es la segunda vez— gruñó mirándola a ella de reojo.

¿La segunda vez que daba un rodillazo? Oh, Dios. Había olvidado advertir a Ryoma de que no se acercara demasiado a los chicos de su clase. Aunque Tomoka estuviera ahí para protegerla, no significaba que era intocable. Igual había tenido que defenderse…

—¿Te han… molestado en clases? — Cuestionó. Ryoga dejó de sufrir espasmos para mirarle.

—No jodas— exclamó y miró hacia ella.

—No— negó rápidamente Ryoma.

Rinko suspiró aliviada.

—Lo que nos hacía falta saber. Que Sakuno sufre maltrato escolar. Entonces, sí que tendría que ir a hablar con Sumire de cosas muy serias, aunque no me guste esa mujer— reconoció.

Nanjirou simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Esa vieja es bastante extraña— informó.

—Y tan extraña— siseó entre dientes Ryoma. Sakuno recordó lo sucedido y suspiró.

—Creo que sospecha que Ryoma y yo tenemos… algún tipo de relación— explicó apretando los dientes—. Dijo algo sobre… que la sangre Echizen la conocía muy bien… o algo así. Al parecer, esperaba que estuviera... — Dios, si el pelo no le cubriera la cara probablemente ahora sería un tomate.

—¿Embarazada? — Cuestionó Rinko con la mirada clavada sobre uno de los viejos libros.

—Sí, justo eso. Hizo que me examinara un médico, creo— confirmó. Ryoga enarcó las cejas.

—¿Crees? — Cuestionó.

Ryoma encendió la televisión, ignorándoles. Y puso un partido de tenis a toda voz.

—O'Chibi, baja la tele que no me entero— replicó Ryoga estrangulándolo nuevamente. Cuando logró su cometido se volvió hacia Sakuno— ¿Por qué crees?

—Fue Ryoma quien lo vivió— aclaró compungida. La mirada que le lanzó su propio cuerpo fue congelante—. Ah, pero dio negativo, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto— repitió Rinko pálida—, porque… hasta que Ryoma no salga de tu propio cuerpo no estarás embarazada.

Ryoga rió irónico.

—Mamá, eso no lo sabes ni tú. Sakuno no creo que tenga la paciencia necesaria como para esperar que mi hermano decida salir de debajo de tu falda y ver nuevas piernas femeninas. Auch— protestó al recibir un codazo—, O'Chibi, recuerda que estás en el cuerpo de una señorita y que debes de…

—Ryoga, cierra el pico— ordenó severamente Rinko poniéndose en pie. Sus manos temblaban cuando mostró el libro—. Quiero que escuchéis atentamente esto:

_El cambio del deseo de la luna suele ocurrir extrañamente a lo largo del tiempo. Si esto sucede y el deseo es efectuado correctamente y con mutuo acuerdo, las partes implicadas podrán fácilmente regresar a sus cuerpos cuando la cueva secreta demuestre sus deseos. _

—Anda, eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado hasta ahora— señaló Ryoga.

—Sí, pero aquí hay más escrito que en el cuaderno que encontré— indicó Rinko pasando la página costosamente—, al parecer, alguien pegó expresamente ésta hoja con esta para que fuera difícil de encontrar. El paso del tiempo ha provocado que se suelte y probablemente, esto ha sido pasado por alto. Sigue así:

_Tras lo maravilloso que puede resultar ésta situación para algunas personas, se debería de añadir a la leyenda __**tres**__ posibles dramas de los cuales, la persona que realice el deseo debería de estar consciente._

_El primero de ellos es: Nunca intercambiar su vida con un __**animal.**__ Esto es más que aconsejable si se tiene en cuenta donde termina la gran mayoría de carne. Por otro lado, las posibilidades de regresar a tu cuerpo bajan a un veinte por ciento, casi un uno, si es imposible de domar el animal y, da la casualidad que pierdes el habla humana (algo que ha pasado bastantes veces y crea el doble de problemas cuando se pierde a un sujeto convertido en gallina en un gallinero. En paz descanse…)_

_El segundo es: Nunca permitir que una __**tercera persona **__entre en la cueva. Precisamente porque el procedimiento únicamente puede ser efectuado por ambos afectados para que sus almas regresen al recipiente correspondiente. Si en algún momento una tercera persona entrara, las almas no sabrían a qué cubilo regresar y posiblemente, expulsaran el alma de la persona acompañante. (De ahí que el primer apartado no sea recomendable si se trata del cambio con un animal)._

_La tercera y más importante parte: No intercambiar __**nunca**__ el alma masculina dentro del cuerpo de una femenina. Pese a lo pervertido, hermoso, la experiencia y demás que pueda saciar nuestra curiosidad, existe un terrible efecto contrario que sobrepasa los límites de la creencia, ciencia y demás. (Hasta ahora nadie ha podido explicar éste fenómeno inverosímil)…_

—Mamá, ¿por qué callas? — Cuestionó Ryoga, tragando pesadamente—: ¿Es que acaso… la muerte es…?

—No, no— negó rápidamente Rinko escuchando un suspiro de alivio general—. Igual para Sakuno, la muerte fuera mejor que esto…

—Venga, mujer, es imposible— defendió Nanjirou pasando una pesada mano por encima de su pelaje—. Continúa a ver.

—Bien… luego no digáis que no os advertí.

… _La razón por la cual es mejor abstenerse de efectuar este cambio es porque todos y cada una de las hembras que han sido poseídas por el espíritu de un varón en sus facultades jóvenes, han quedado embarazadas. No se sabe por qué el efecto, pero al parecer, el cromosoma importante en el varón, hace el mismo trabajo que si eyaculara en la hembra. No obstante, aunque los síntomas puedan darse en el cambio de carácter, el comportamiento más cómodo del alma masculina dentro de la femenina, no será hasta que la hembra regrese a su cuerpo que se verán los resultados._

El silencio reinó por completo en la sala. Rinko se quitó las gafas de lectura y se frotó las sienes lentamente antes de mirarlos a ambos.

—Estamos bien jodidos— Nanjirou se dejó caer de culo en suelo, mirándoles incrédulo—: Mi hijo va a ser padre y ni ha perdido la virginidad.

_Continuará…_

**N/A**

Bien, hasta aquí llegó. Ya saben que las aclaraciones las encontrarán en el lj, como siempre. ¡Besitos!

PD: volví a complicar todo… pero… ¡_**AVANCE EN EL LJ**_!


	8. Entre leyendas y errores

**Capítulo siete:**

_Entre leyendas y errores_

Sakuno estaba demasiado en Shock como para prestar atención al último comentario de Nanjirou. Probablemente, sería el primer gato petrificado de la historia.

Rinko caminaba frente a ellos, revisando el viejo cuaderno una y otra vez mientras Nanjirou reía a carcajadas hasta que, ocasionalmente, un jarrón le golpeó la cabeza y quedó por meros instantes bien silenciado(1). Ryoga zarandeó a su hermano, que se había quedado tan congelado como el gato sobre la mesa y cuando lo vio por imposible, lo dejó estar para inclinarse sobre Rinko.

—Oye, estoy preguntándome una cosa—, la mujer levantó los ojos del cuaderno un instante—, ¿Cómo es posible que simplemente por el alma y el cromosoma pueda quedar embarazada?

Rinko asintió lentamente y se dejó caer entre el resto de libros que había estado revisando.

—Sencillo, Ryoga— suspiró quitándose lentamente las gafas y frotándose el ceño con cansancio—. Eso te lleva a otra leyenda. Una leyenda de amor verdadero. Lo he estado mirando y todo gira alrededor de esos temas. Incluso la razón de esta leyenda. Para entender el motivo de su embarazo, te lo voy a explicar de forma cursi.

Se tomó un respiro un instante, encendiendo lentamente un cigarrillo que saqueó del kimono de su marido y expulsó lentamente el humo.

—Los seres humanos son seres incompletos. Seres que necesitan de la capacidad de otro ser para ser completo y, por culpa de esta misma necesidad, son capaces de crear otro ser imperfecto en busca de su mudo de perfección. ¿Entiendes lo que intento explicarte?

Ryoga se rascó la barbilla, sopesando sus palabras un instante.

—Creo que si no me equivoco, lo que intentas decirme es que la necesidad física de un varón y una hembra humana de unirse con otro ser y verlo desde el lado romántico como la necesidad de fundir sus almas, es lo que crea esa leyenda.

—Exactamente. Puedes decir que yo lo he complicado más, pero básicamente, es eso. En un rápido esquema, sería algo así como: Hembra Humana más Macho Humano incompletos multiplicados por la necesidad de fundir sus almas da un resultado como un hijo imperfecto.

—Mamá, eso lo ha complicado todavía más… Pero vamos, que queda claro. Es como una novela de romance en la que se puntúa la necesidad de los amantes de fundirse como uno solo— atajó Ryoga frotándose el ceño—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la leyenda de esa cueva?

Rinko lamió lentamente sus labios, apagando el cigarrillo a medio consumir.

—Según parece, en esa cueva se sacrificaron dos amantes. Una pareja que se amaba con locura y que fue despreciada por el resto del mundo. Y, como en toda leyenda y cosas fantásticas, sus almas quedaron atrapadas, jugando con los pobres desdichados que entren en ella por equivocación, curiosidad o empeño.

—Vaya, se nota que antiguamente no existía la televisión— expulsó sarcástico—. Pero algo vamos a tener que hacer con estos— señaló a los dos jóvenes en blanco.

Rinko los observó un instante antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse hasta su hijo. Presionó la pequeña nariz de Sakuno y esperó reacción. Ryoma despertó finalmente para jadear y toser ante la falta de aire. Después, se acercó hasta el gato y lo alzó en brazos. Estaba rígido y casi parecía estar muerto. Caminó lentamente hasta el jardín y la dejó caer en la fuente.

Sakuno maulló desagradablemente mientas pataleaba en el agua por tal de escapar de ésta. Oh, bueno. Existían gatos que adoraban el agua y otros, que la odiaban. Aunque éste tuviera dentro el alma de una humana. Sakuno logró salir, tosiendo agua y con el pelo goteando a mares. Cuando se sacudió, Rinko la maldijo por mojarla, pero suspiró y enrollándola en su falda, la llevó hasta el interior, metiéndola en la bañera para secarla con el secador.

Hemos de hablar seriamente, así que serénate. Y tú también Ryoma— alzó la voz ante esto último, llamando así la atención de su hijo menor.

Maldiciendo entre dientes pese a su costumbre, Sakuno soportó el frio y el sonido irritante del secador dentro de sus oídos. Era asombroso de lo que los humanos no se daban cuenta como tales. Ahora, compadecía a aquellos animales que sufrían el martirio de tener un secador zumbándoles en el oído. Si realmente conseguía una mascota, nunca la secaría con secador. NUNCA.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Tenía otros problemas en los que pensar que en salvar a los animales de su estado en cautividad de viejas chochas que adoraban secar a su gato con secador. Estaba… o bueno, _estaría_, embaraza de Ryoma Echizen. ¡_Y ni siquiera había tenido su primera vez_!

Esto era de locos. Rotundamente. ¿En qué dichoso lio se había metido? Su abuela iba a matarla por un _pecado_ que ni siquiera había cometido. Empezaba a sentirse como la virgen María. Dentro nada tendría que huir y no de Herodes precisamente. Su abuela iba a estar furiosa. Y probablemente querría matar al ginecólogo por no haber dado en el clavo o pensar que la estaba protegiendo.

La única suerte de esto: Que no hubieran burros para huir y que no existieran en el futuro villancicos aumentando su vergüenza y desdicha para hacer felices a otros.

Una vez seca, Rinko la cogió de nuevo en brazos y la llevó al salón. Ryoma estaba sentado en la postura del escriba, mientras que Ryoga volvía a distraer a Karupin con una pelota de tenis. Fue algo gratificante ver el cuerpo de Ryoma salir corriendo a cuatro patas. Tanto, que sintió deseos de clavarle las uñas y maldecirlo por tener otro cromosoma y la capacidad de embarazarla hasta sin el coito. Pero, lamentablemente, Ryoma no tenía la culpa de ello. Y ella tampoco. O quizás, sí.

Probablemente, si nunca hubiera discutido con su madre en busca de un animal de compañía…

—Bien, ahora que todos estáis espabilados para poder prestarme atención, os explicaré lo que ya le expliqué a Ryoga. Y, espero, que seáis capaces de entender que en realidad, esto no es culpa vuestra.

—Entonces, ¿de quién? — Gruñó Ryoma apretándose las rodillas con las manos.

—De los estúpidos que inventaron la televisión demasiado tarde— bromeó Ryoga, pero calló y carraspeó al notar la mirada agresiva de Rinko—. Vale, es culpa de las parejas enamoradas que, frustradas, no consiguieron culminar su amor. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor— confirmó la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sea como sea, Sakuno es la pringada aquí— expresó nuevamente el hermano mayor encogiéndose de hombros—. También podríamos dejar a Ryoma ahí dentro y que experimente como primer hombre en la tierra que tiene que parir. Sería interesante.

—¡Yada! — Exclamó Ryoma dando un respingo. Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco.

—También podríamos colgarte a ti de los testículos y probar qué se siente como el primer hombre tendido en una cuerda de tender— propuso sarcásticamente la mujer—. Ryoga, por favor— demandó—. Seguimos en las mismas. Lo mires por donde lo mires, lo importante no es qué alma lo trae al mundo. Lo importante es que estaba embarazada. ¿Entiendes? Aunque dudo que como hombre seas capaz de entenderlo— suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿de qué soluciones estamos hablando? — La tímida voz de Sakuno llegó desde la temblorosa figura felina.

Rinko la observó un instante, después, asintió.

—Un aborto, volver a intentar el intercambio, buscar más información…

—Pero para el intercambio hay que esperar un límite de tiempo— recordó Ryoga drásticamente—. Esa… Ese _bebé_ habrá nacido para entonces.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé, jovencito? — Gruñó Rinko estrujando el paquete vacio de tabaco y suspirando—. He llevado a esa cosa dentro de mi vientre durante nueve meses.

Señaló a Ryoma acusadoramente y luego volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, maldiciendo, agachándose y rebuscando en el kimono de su marido para sacar otro paquete de tabaco.

—Ahora vamos a contra reloj. Antes de que ese embarazo se lleve a cabo. Lo curioso es que estas dos almas no se aman y hayan "procreado". Como he dicho antes, vamos a buscar información e ir lo más deprisa que podamos.

Cuando el mechero prendió, Rinko se quedó mirando un instante a Ryoma, suspiró y apagó el mechero.

—Por ahora, nos comportaremos como si ese bebé fuera a salir a la luz. Tendremos cuidado con algunas cosas. Aunque… claro está, el aborto es una opción que tenemos para solucionar esto— añadió y sonrió cuando vio cómo ambos muchachos, con ojos asustados, le asentían.

Probablemente, si la situación fuera de otro modo, de los típicos que todas las familias que tienen que superar el trauma de que, tu hijo o hija, llegue a tu casa con un bombo a la edad de éstos, ella habría mirado con otros ojos la situación y, creía, que ambos se negarían al aborto. Como igual lo pedían y ella era quien se negaba. Pero, así como cuando se crea un hijo lo que comienza es un esperma a destruir, ahora no era más que magia y una maldición que había caído sobre los jóvenes equivocados. A menos que…

Miró concienzudamente a su hijo, dentro del cuerpo de la chica, que rápidamente parecía haber superado el shock y se entretenía con una pelota de tenis, y a Sakuno, que, todavía murmuraba bajo los bigotes.

Sí, definitivamente, tenía que ponerse al trabajo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

-.-

Cuando Sumire llegó a la casa eran las seis y media y no había cena preparada. Era extraño, pues en el calendario ponía claramente que era el turno de Sakuno de encargarse y, a esas horas, cuando entrabas en la casa llegaba el olor del sofrito si es que la chica había comenzado tarde a preparar la comida. Pero ese día no había olor ninguno.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y, tras despojarse del bolso, caminó hasta la cocina. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo en completo silencio. Estaba a punto de sacar el móvil cuando escuchó pasos en la cancela. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una Sakuno taciturna, cargando el dichoso gato de Ryoma y que tan solo le dedicó una mirada antes de adentrarse en la cama.

Caminaba como un fantasma.

Bueno, quizás se había pasado en llevarla al ginecólogo, pero no creía que fuera nada del otro mundo. Claro que, debía decir, era una de las que estaban en contra de que el hombre tratara a las chicas jovencitas.

Una vez cenada, volvió a mirar la ecografía que Sakuno había tirado enrabiada sobre el gato. No se veía nada. Ninguna señal de embarazo. Y eso era un alivio. Sabía cómo eran los Echizen's. Ella misma había sido testigo de una de las idas de bandas del padre que trajo como regalo un Ryoga Echizen que ahora pululaba por la ciudad con sus hormonas peligrosas al igual que su hermano menor, que era peor porque estaba en crecimiento. Y sospechaba que Sakuno era su diana. Se negaba rotundamente a que su pequeña nieta, a la que adoraba como si fuera su propia hija, la cual le había salido rana, se perdiera por los mismos caminos que sufrió la madre de Ryoga si Ryoma seguía los pasos de su padre.

—Meuu.

Giró la cabeza hacia el gato. Karupin la observaba desde la puerta de su dormitorio. Sus ojos irradiaban tristeza y rascaba la pata en demanda de adentrarse. Sumire suspiró.

—Anda, ven— invitó.

El gato saltó sobre la cama y como un rayo, se lanzó contra ella, escondiendo su cara entre sus senos. Parpadeó, sorprendida y acaricio el suave pelaje del animal. Karupin no ronroneó, si no que sollozó. Alertada, lo sacó y levantó. De los grandes ojos azules lágrimas caían como si de una pequeña cascada se tratara.

-.-

Ryoma miraba fijamente el techo, con las manos tras la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas masculinamente, una sobre la otra, desde la rodilla y el pie colgando. Pese a que la molestia del sujetador podría irritarle, no tenía pensamientos para eso.

Ser padre. Sin siquiera querer serlo. Sin sexo. Sin haber cometido un fallo.

Qué gran putada.

Era, probablemente para muchos, una estupidez que se preocupara, al fin y al cabo, él no tendría que tenerlo, (aunque como iban las cosas…), pero igualmente era problemático. No deseaba ser padre tan temprano y la opción de que Ryuzaki estuviera sufriendo a la par, le hacía comprender que no lo deseaba tampoco. Diablos, eran demasiado jóvenes.

Estaba arto de la condenada leyenda, de la magia de sus antepasados y de pueblos aburridos que disfrutaban más antiguamente destruyendo amores que luego causaban problemas a otros.

Y también estaba arto de ser tan inconsciente. Debería de replantearse más a menudo que su madre podría llegar a tener razón, por más que le doliera.

Pasó la mirada por la habitación, aburrido y sin más ánimos de hacer nada. Si hubiera tenido su cuerpo, podría ir a echar unas cuantas pelotas contra la pared, pero, desgraciadamente, dudaba mucho que Sakuno tuviera la suficiente fuerza y resistencia que él necesitaba emitir para que su alma pudiera descansar un poco. Pero en una habitación, por más que fuera de una chica, debía de haber algo con lo que entretenerse, ¿verdad?

Apoyó los codos sobre el colchón y visualizó una estantería repleta de libros. Curioso, se acercó hasta ellos y sacó uno de ellos. Estaba algo manoseado y era de color rojizo con un corazón plantado en la cubierta y un lazo como cierre. Lo abrió y regresó a la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Posó el libro sobre sus rodillas y pasó la primera página. Estaba escrito en bolígrafo y con buena caligrafía. Arqueó una ceja y lentamente, se hundió en la escritura.

_20 de Mayo._

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Hoy es el festival en Seigaku! Tomoka me ha dicho que va a ir después de que su madre la traiga del dentista. ¡Qué afortunada ella! Mi madre se ha negado rotundamente a dejarme ir. Dice que solo estará lleno de hormonosos jóvenes que durante el día no pueden hacer nada, pero cambian cuando están libres._

_Sea como sea, yo quería ir. Podría contar con la ayuda de la abuela, pero sé que esto provocaría que se pelearan de nuevo, así que prefiero que no. Ella ya está mayor y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir un ataque… tengo miedo de quedarme sola con mi madre._

No voy a escribir sobre ella. Oh, no, no. Eso solo me entristecería y no quiero amargarles el día a otros. Seguro que Tomoka me llamará más tarde para contarme lo estupendo que ha sido todo y las de cosas que me he perdido. Si nota que he llorado de nuevo, pondrá el grito en el cielo y será peor.

_Nota mental: Darle un millón de abrazos a Tomoka por ser la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca._

…

_Día 24, Agosto:_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Estamos en vacaciones! ¡Y qué vacaciones! Hemos ido a la playa con el equipo de tenis. Como la abuela me ha llevado con ella, mamá no tendrá nada que objetar. Y me alegro mucho de que así sea, porque realmente es divertido. Nunca pensé que los senpais serían tan distintos a cuando están en la cancha. Eiji senpai es gracioso a más no poder y más cariñoso…. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

_Kaidoh senpai sigue gruñendo y peleando con Momo senpai, pero lamentándolo mucho, hacen reír a todos. A mi me preocupa que terminen peleándose. No sé si tengo bastante material de primeros auxilios para ambos…_

_Tezuka senpai es otro caso. Incluso en bañador es serio, ¡de verdad! Y no deja de repetir que no deberían de bajar la guardia. ¡Qué hombre éste!_

_Oishi senpai me ayuda mucho en las tareas y es agradable tenerle porque así lleva las cosas de peso. Espero que no se enfade porque lo use como carretilla, ehhe. _

_Inui senpai me da más miedo en libre que en la cancha. Le he visto hurgando entre los escombros y parecía satisfecho mientras sacaba una cucaracha de la basura y la miraba a través de los rayos del sol. He sentido lástima por el asqueroso animalito. En serio…_

_¡Y Fuji senpai está haciendo fotos maravillosas! Me ha prometido enviarme algunas. Quiero pagárselas, pero dice que es mejor que no, que todavía soy muy joven para él. No sé qué ha querido decir, pero, ¡Son fotos gratis!_

_Tomoka ha venido con nosotros. Decía que no podía perdérselo y la verdad, entre tanto chico, me alegro mucho de que esté conmigo. Porque a veces, hacen cosas vergonzosas. Hasta mi abuela me ha avergonzado con ese bañador… ay, no quiero ni recordarlo. Pero se lo está pasando bien y eso es bueno._

_Como decía, Tomoka ha venido con nosotros y, me he dado cuenta de que ha crecido. Y cuando dijo crecido, dijo CRECIDO. ¡Su pecho es más grande! ¡Ha aumentado dos tallas! Y el mío sigue igual de plano, sniff…_

_Me da cosa admitirlo, pero he visto a Ryoma mirarla de reojo… seguro que también se ha dado cuenta de aquel hecho. Por cierto, ¡Resulta que Ryoma es malo jugando a vóley playa! ¡Quién lo diría! Pero conociéndolo, seguro que terminará mejorándolo y sacándose algunas técnicas._

_Nota mental: Volver a pegar la hoja de cuando conocí a Ryoma en su puesto._

Ryoma frunció el ceño y sacudió el libro hasta que una hoja suelta cayó sobre sus rodillas. La cogió y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

_Día 7, septiembre:_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy tendría que haber ido con la abuela a las nuevas canchas de tenis para ayudarla con el mantenimiento. Ha terminado su segundo empleo porque empieza en Seigaku como entrenadora del club de tenis de nuevo, como todos los años mejor dicho._

_Pero he tenido que ir a recoger primero el reloj que llevé a arreglar el otro día. Así que me vi en la obligación de usar el tren para ir a las canchas. Para desgracia mía, estaba lleno de matones. Jugando con sus raquetas y molestando a todo el mundo._

_Lamento no ser tan descarada como para plantarles cara, pero… un chico me ha salvado, por así decirlo. ¡Y qué chico!_

_Poco después he tenido oportunidad de verle mejor, y tiene una mirada… no sabría bien cómo describirla, pero es una pasión que nunca he visto en otro. Además, son algo dorados sus ojos, es una pasada. Y… es guapo. Muy guapo. El tipo de chico que Tomoka se quedaría prendada nada más verle._

_Y creo que lo hará… porque en el trascurso, he podido tomar una Fanta con él y se ha vuelto a meter líos. ¡Los mismos chicos que estaban incordiando en el tren! Qué pequeño es el mundo…_

_Y… no es por echarle flores o porque sea increíblemente apuesto, pero ha jugado de maravilla. Mi abuela estaba radiante y parecía conocerlo. Más tarde me ha explicado algunas cosas, como que es hijo de un conocido suyo y que sabía que vendría._

_Yo he sonreído y escuchado todo con atención. _

_Ryoma Echizen, ¿eh?_

… _Creo que Echizen es un buen apellido._

_Ay, pero qué cosas digo…._

_Día 8, septiembre:_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma!_

_¡Esta en el mismo colegio, en Seigaku! Y se ha inscrito en el club de tenis del instituto junto a otros de primero. Tomoka cuando lo ha visto se ha puesto como loca y he reído al ver que mis sospechas eran ciertas. _

_Lo más increíble ha sido cuando Ryoma se ha cambiado ahí, frente a nosotras. ¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? Tomoka no me ha dejado decirle nada, a cubierto mi boca y pedido silencio mientras no perdía detalle._

_¿Cómo puede el cuerpo de un chico estar tan… increíble… con solo doce años?_

_Al volver a verle jugar he sentido de nuevo ese pellizco en el pecho y, tras rumiarlo mucho, cuando he tenido un momento, me he pasado por el club de tenis femenino, inscribiéndome. Creo que no son tan serias como los chicos en cuanto a ganar, pero tengo la sensación de que debo de esforzarme._

_Seguro que un futuro, todo irá bien y podré ser mejor en algo._

_Nota mental: Ir a buscar la raqueta que la abuela me encargó._

_Nota mental dos: Fingir que Ryoma…_

—Auch, joder— Exclamó llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

El gato le miraba, jadeante, tirando con sus patas de las hojas mientras mantenía las uñas fuera. La mirada que tantas veces le había mirado por las mañanas ahora era dolorosamente herida, como si la hubieran traicionado.

—¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? — Gruñó, tocándose la herida. Al mirarse en el espejo tenía las marchas de los arañazos.

—¡No debes de rebuscar en los diarios de la gente, Ryoma-kun! —Gritó. Los pelos de punta, las uñas sacadas y la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro— ¡Son mis Diarios! ¡Cosas privadas!

—No es para tanto, kuso— gruñó lamiéndose el pulgar y rozándose la herida. Al levantar la mirada del gato, casi dio un respingo.

—¿Qué… demonios… hace el gato hablando?

Sumire Ryuzaki los miraba atónita, con la bata rosada que la cubría apretada entre sus manos. Miró hacia él con expresión torcida.

—¿Ryoma? ….. ¿Sakuno? — Probó. Ryoma cabeceó afirmativamente y Sakuno dio un respingo.

—No sirve de nada ocultarlo ya— opinó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡P-pero…!— Balbuceó, con sus felinos ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sumire los miraba de hito en hito, incrédula. Su mente empezó a calcular rápidamente y, si era posible que fuera cierto la situación que tenía ante sus ojos, comprendía por qué "Sakuno" se había estado comportando como si fuera "Ryoma". No era que estuviera embarazada… ¡Es que Ryoma estaba dentro de ella!

Alargó una mano hasta su pecho mientras ambos se peleaban. El gato protestaba por la poca delicadeza y el humano chasqueaba la lengua y cabezonamente, se daba la razón.

No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero el mundo comenzó a ponerse bastante negro. Luego, el resto fueron sonidos lejanos y murmullos.

-.-

Sakuno se removía sobre la mesa del salón, de un lado a otro, odiando los estúpidos hospitales y todavía más, al estúpido que ocupaba su cuerpo. Rinko la seguía con la mirada y suspiraba de vez en cuando, hasta parecía estar preparada para que Sakuno no convirtiera a Karupin en el nuevo fetiche de televisión: "Gato asesino de dueños".

Oh, y la joven parecía muy dispuesta a clavar las zarpas en él, importándole poco que fuera su cuerpo el que recibiría el castigo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, salió disparada hacia la entrada y miraba con ansiedad a ambos hombres. Ryoga le sonrió y Nanjirou Echizen la levantó en brazos.

—Está estable. Solo ha sido el susto. Ansiedad y un poco de shock— Explicó—. Y estaba despierta, así que le hemos explicado todo. Te quedarás con nosotros en casa hasta que pueda salir. Quiero decir, Ryoma y tu cuerpo.

—Ya puedes respirar tranquila— felicitó Ryoga acariciándole tras las orejas. Y aunque fue placentero, deseó morderle la mano.

¿Tranquila? ¿Estaba de broma? Por culpa de todo este desastre su abuela se había enfermado de nuevo y, aunque estuviera viva y sana, le daba miedo la cara que pondría cuando se encontraran. Porque…

—¿Le ha contado lo del embarazo? — Cuestionó.

Nanjirou la miró perplejo.

—Tú realmente quieres matarla, ¿verdad? — Exclamó y al ver su rostro de espanto, rompió a reír—. Era broma, era broma. Eso no se lo hemos contado—. Negó.

—Démosle tiempo al tiempo, Sakuno— propuso Rinko apareciendo de la cocina con dos cuencos de agua, sal, unas extrañas hojas, vino y algo de sake—. He encontrado algo en el libro que quiero probar. No perdemos nada por intentarlo—. Extendió el libro hacia Ryoga, quien lo leyó por encima—. Es una especie de conjuro para revertirlo. Podemos probarlo.

Saltó de los brazos de Nanjirou y subió hasta la mesa, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

—Hagámoslo.

—Si eso hay que verlo con Karupin se va a pasar mal— advirtió Nanjirou sentándose como futuro espectador. Rinko le miró altanera.

—Para algo estáis los machos de cuadra en esta casa, ¿verdad? — picó. Luego, lentamente, empezó a seguir las indicaciones dadas por Ryoga.

_Primero, sal en el agua. Luego, unas gotas de sake y un chorro de vino. Remover y, finalmente, echar la menta, el eucalipto y la mitrelia. Remover y verter. Remover y verter. Sake. Sal. Vino. Sake. Y luego, tras recitar, beber._

Entre Nanjirou y Ryoga sujetaron al felino, mientras Rinko leía las palabras vertieron la sustancia dentro de su boca. Ryoma y ella intercambiaron una mirada y después, se volcaron en sus turnos.

—Lo que el vino fue una vez que el sake lo restaure y las lágrimas de sal sean expulsadas para volver a su cauce.

Y luego, tragaron.

-.-

Ryoga los observó en silencio. Karupin dio saltos por la habitación una vez libre, después, cayó como peso plomo contra el suelo, respiró y cerró los ojos. Sakuno también se desmayó sobre la mesa y Ryoma en otro lado, con la bebida sobresaliéndole de los labios.

Los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas de interrogación y, cuando finalmente el cuerpo de Ryoma se movió en un gemido de protesta, suspiraron, aliviados. El cuerpo de Sakuno también se movió, mareado y el mismo gato empezó a levantarse.

—Mou, eso duele…

Giraron las miradas hasta la primera persona. Ryoma se sentaba tal y como una chica, con su piernas a cada lado de su trasero y las rodillas separadas. Se frotaba el torso dolorido y habían resto de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios…

Volvieron a mirar al gato que se había posicionado a cuatro patas, la cola erguida y miraba a Rinko acusadoramente. Antes de que pudiera saltar, Sakuno saltó sobre Ryoga, lanzándose a su cuello y lamiéndole la cara felinamente.

—Oh, joder, querrás decir— corrigió Nanjirou mirando a Rinko acusadoramente— ¡Los has invertido todavía más!

—¡Sigo siendo un gato! — Protestó Ryoma desde lo alto de la mesa.

Sakuno dio un respingo, mirándose las manos y piernas para girar la cabeza hasta el espejo. Se puso en pie y arrastrando los pies, se miró en el espejo.

—Oh, no… — les miró, aturdida— ¡Soy Ryoma-kun! ¡Nada ha cambiado!

—Yo diría que algo sí que ha cambiando— soltó cantarinamente Ryoga.

Todos volvieron su atención hacia él. El cuerpo de Sakuno le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y empujaba su cabeza contra sus senos. Cuando lo vio, la joven soltó un grito. Lástima que no fuera ni su propia voz, ni su cuerpo. Y que nadie estuviera allí para pensar que Ryoma Echizen gritaba como una nena.

**n/a:**

Otro más. Más líos. Más problemas. Más sentimientos enlazados. Más drama.

Si hay dudas, ya saben:

(1)Id al lj, como siempre.

_**Avance:**_

_Si era difícil resistirse, más difícil era saber que sus sentimientos saldrían heridos. Pero, ¿qué podía en una situación como esa? Añoraba volver a casa y era una añoranza extraña._


End file.
